New Found Love
by WandTforever
Summary: Pairings: Willow and Tara; Buffy and Faith; Dawn and Brianna; Xander and Anya. rnSummary: Everything in Sunnydale is great. Willow and Tara live in the Summers house with Buffy, Faith, and Dawn. Xander and Anya have there own apartment. There has not be
1. Chapter 1

**New Found Love**

**Pairings:** Willow and Tara; Buffy and Faith; Dawn and Brianna; Xander and Anya.

**Summary:** Everything in Sunnydale is great. Willow and Tara live in the Summers house with Buffy, Faith, and Dawn. Xander and Anya have there own apartment. There has not been any apocalypse for a few months and everyone is just trying to have fun. That is until a god comes and tries to ruin their future plans.

**Chapter 1**

Buffy and faith were walking through one of the cemeteries just looking for a good slay. They walked in complete silence just holding hands and looking around at the surroundings like that was their first time. They went to one of the bigger tombs and sat just waiting.

Willow and Tara were walking up behind the two slayers. They both had a huge grin on there faces and tried to be has quiet as possible until they were just close enough. Willow was behind Buffy and Tara was behind faith. Willow got Tara's attention and made a signal with her fingers saying 1, 2, and 3. With that they both grabbed the slayers by the shoulders pulling them back a little bit.

Both slayers were scared silly and took out their stakes ready to cover the ground with dust. They jumped off the tomb to see willow and Tara in a fit or laughter but still held their stance like they didn't care they were their friends.

Willow saw this and stopped suddenly making Tara stop as well. "Whoa, calm down it was just a joke." Willow said putting her hands up in the air. She new that both of the girls would be jumpy but not that much so she furrowed her brow before asking, "Why are you guys so jumpy anyway? I didn't think we would scare you guys that much."

"I don't know we just hadn't had that much excitement tonight. We have hade zero luck tonight." Buffy said before she looked past Tara and saw three vampires come up behind her. "Until right now. What did you guys do bring them with you?" With that Buffy and faith ran past the two girls and at the same time came up with a flying kick and sent the first two tumbling to the ground. The third headed for Buffy and took her by surprise by pouncing on her back and pushing her to the ground. Faith staked the vamp that she first jumped and looked back at Buffy. Buffy was pinned on her back to the ground with one vampire and another was heading toward faith. She was really angry and just walked up to the vampire coming up to her and threw some punches and quickly staked the vamp. She ran over to Buffy and the vamp was really close to her throat. Buffy could not move until faith came and plunged the stake into the vampire's heart and waited for it to turn to dust. She held out her hand to Buffy who happily accepted it and got off of the ground. They both walked over to the other two girls who were watching from a distance.  
"So red, why are you guys over here giving us a death wish?" Asked faith who had a small smile on her face.

Willow saw the smile and decided to play along. "Well we saw you guys here with nothing to do so we decided to give your jobs some meaning." She looked over a Tara and saw her stifle a giggle and then remembered why they really came. "Oh, and xander said to meet everyone at the Bronze for a little friendly fun. You guys in?"

Buffy and faith looked at each other and shrugged "Yeah what the hell, we could use a little interaction." Faith said putting her arm around Buffy and with that all four walked to the Bronze.

When they reached the Bronze it was packed with only a few places to sit. They look around and Tara spots everyone sitting on a couch in one of the corners lying down to save the seats.

"They're over there saving some seats." Tara said as she pointed to were she saw everyone. They made their way threw the crowd and finally came up to the group.

"So buff did you have an exciting evening tonight and details are necessary if you did." Xander said trying to come away from the earlier conversation about his and Anya's sex life. Buffy just shook her head and started looking at the dancers.

There were two couches that they snagged and Buffy, faith, and dawn were sitting on one and willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander on the other. There was a silent moment until finally a good song came on and faith was the first one to speak.

"So B, you wanna dance?"

"Sure"

They both walked out on the dance floor and Xander looked over at Anya. She nodded her head and they left willow, Tara, and dawn sitting there just staring at the two couples showing what dancing is all about. Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a sexy brunette standing there with a tight gray tank top and hip hugger jeans. Dawn looked at the brown eyes starring back at her and she felt they were going right through her.

The brunette smiled "Would you like to dance with me?"

Dawn looked at willow and Tara who were nodding their head excitedly and then looked back up at the girl. "Yeah I would love to." With that she was off with the dark haired girl who grabbed her hand and was leading her to the dance floor.

Willow looked at them and then back at Tara "Well that was odd."

Tara looked at her lover and furrowed her brow "What do you mean? I think it is cute."

"Well I just mean I never though dawn played ball on our side of the fence." Willow said engrossed in the two teenagers dancing extremely close.

Tara also was staring at the teens "Well, she does live in a house full of lesbians. It would only make since."

Willow nodded her head and leaned back into her lover who was spooning her from behind. They kept starring at the two girls and didn't even notice Buffy and faith come up and sit on the other couch.

Buffy and faith watch the two witches for a moment and the Buffy spoke up making the two jump from the sudden realization that they weren't alone. "Hey, what are you guys looking at and where is dawn?"

Willow nodded her head toward the two girls still dancing and the other two looked that way to see them dancing really close like they did not just meet.

"Who is that and why do they keep whispering to each other?" Buffy went into sisterly mood and everyone else laughed.

"Chill B, I think it's kinda cute. Looks like little sis got a new play mate." Faith giggled trying to ease Buffy back to lean on her.

The four got into a conversation and Xander and Anya came up and told everyone they are going home. A few minutes later dawn and her new friend came up.

"Hey guys this is Brianna. She just moved here." Dawn was a little nervous because she could feel something between her and this new girl but didn't really want to show it. She pointed to everyone as she introduced them to Brianna. "And this is my sister Buffy, her girlfriend faith and Buffy's best friend willow and her girlfriend Tara."

Brianna waved to everyone with a weak smiled and said "hi."

Buffy was a little interested in this new friend. She didn't get the vamp vibe so she didn't need to get into slayer mode but instead got into sister mode. "So Brianna…"

"Bri, I like Bri better. Short and sweat."

Buffy smiled and started again "So Bri, tell me about your self."

"Well, I just moved here from Florida and I am livin on my own and before you ask I am 17 but my parents died a few years ago and I have kinda been on my own since. I am going to start my senior year at Sunnydale high school which I am told that dawn is too so I am glad I already have a friend." She stopped to take a breath and looked at everyone.

"Wow Will, she kinda has your babble." Buffy giggled and looked over at the red head who looked kinda hurt. "Oh but you are still the babble queen in Sunnydale so don't worry"

"Damn straight" Willow smiled as Tara pulled her in closer if that was possible.

Bri made a face like 'what are they talking about' which didn't go unnoticed by dawn who quickly came it. "Oh, they are just talking about how willow can babble for a long amount of time until Tara kisses her or someone yells at her. So she is known as the queen babbler."

"Oh well I am sure she can beat me totally. I don't really like my babble. I am trying to get it to stop but so for I am totally unsuccessful in the dumb department." Bri laughs a little and looks around at everyone who is smiling at her.

Dawn looked at her and caught Bri's eyes and got lost. She forgot anyone else was in the room so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I think it is cute." With that little sentence she turned a crimson color and everyone just stared at her for a moment before bri could get dawn out of the stare that she was getting from everyone.

"So, um it is getting late, I should go." She tried to get up but dawn grabbed her hand to stop her. Bri looked back and stared into dawns eyes before dawn spoke. "I'll come with you. It's not to bright walking by yourself out here plus you might want the company."

Bri nodded her head and they both left the Bronze hand in hand not wanting to lose each other in the massive crowd. The rest just stared at the two until the couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, that was weird." Buffy said still not really sure what just happened.

"You know dawn does kinda have a point." Tara said. She looked around and saw everyone stare at her so she continued. "I mean the babble. It is kinda sexy." She looked down at willow that smiled and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

Buffy and faith looked at each other and then looked at the other two. "So you guys ready to go home?" Faith said after staying quiet the whole time while Bri was there. After everyone nodded their head they all stood up and left the Bronze.

Dawn and Bri were walking together in silence thinking of what to say to the other. 'Ok, she said my babbling was cute. Wow I really do have the hotts for this girl ever since she walked into the bronze. What am I saying she doesn't like me like I like her. She just met me, why would she want me.' Thought bri who looked at the ground not wanting to show the shyness that was inevitably going to present itself sooner or later.

Dawn kept looking at bri to try and get another glimpse of her eyes. 'This is nuts I am feeling for a girl. I mean yeah I live in a house with girly love everywhere but still. There's just something about her that I am attracted to. Her eyes and her lips and her skin. Oh her nice soft skin. I just want to grab her hand but I don't want to push her away. Maybe I should just come out and tell her how I feel I mean I just meet her but it feels like I've known her my whole life.' Pondered dawn as she tries to figure out how to tell her how she feels.

Suddenly Bri stopped and looked up at dawn that also stopped and looked up, they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment but what felt like hours. Neither one wanted to break this moment and just wanted to have them selves a good stare. Finally Bri took dawns hand in hers and spoke breaking eye contact and looking at the floor while she talked.

"Look dawn, umm I don't want to scare you away but I um… I like you a lot and I know that we just met but I just feel like I've known you forever. Has anyone told you that your eyes are the deepest pool of green I have ever seen and I know I am coming on really strong but I just can't stop thinking about you and you must think I am some big lunatic but I ju…" Her words were cute off with soft lips that met her own in a simple kiss.

When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes. "You're not a lunatic because I feel the same way." Dawn said as she gave Bri a smile and grabbed her hand as they started walking again.

"What was the kiss for?" Bri wondered even though she welcomed it with open arms.

"Well, I told you that there were two ways to stop a babbling person. You either kiss them or you yell at them. I would never yell at you so I had only one option left. I hope it wasn't the wrong option. I hope I didn't freak you out." Dawn said as she started getting worried.

"No, no I liked your choice." She looked over to dawn and gave her a small smile and turned back to the road up ahead. They kept walking hand in hand till they got to Bri's apartment.

"Well, even though I hate to say it, this is my stop." Bri said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Dawn was also not that happy when they got there but she had to see her again. "Well, can I see you again? School doesn't start for another week and I don't think I could wait that long?" There was a plead in dawns voice that didn't go unnoticed by bri. Bri took both of dawn's hands in hers and smiled. "I would love to see you tomorrow. I can come pick you up around lunch if you give me your address."

Dawn smiled thanking the goddess that this night happened. She gave bri her address and they parted for the night. Dawn walked back home with a big smile plastered on her face.

Willow, Tara, Buffy, and faith were sitting in the living room talking until Buffy went into the kitchen to get everyone a drink. Everyone heard the door open and close and new it was dawn. Buffy walked back from the kitchen with drinks in her hand and looked at dawn that was smiling and looking into space.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Buffy said as she waved a hand in front of her sister trying to get her attention. Dawn snapped out of it and looked at her sister. "Everything it perfect. It could not be better. This is the best day of my life." With that she plopped down on the couch next to willow and Tara looking at everyone who was looking at her trying to hold back giggles.

"What?" Was the only thing dawn could say before everyone burst into giggles. She gave them all a stare that said 'I am going to hurt you' and they stopped.

"Ok, spill. What happened with bri that makes this day perfect?" Faith said in a mock tone.

"Well, that is what I was wondering too." She looked over at willow and tara. "When you guys first saw each other. Was it loved at first sight or gradually progressing?" She asked. She knew that these two were soul mates and wanted to see if that was what she and bri were.

"Love at first sight for me totally I mean have you seen this woman?" She points to tara and saw tara blushing a bit but then regaining to give her answer. "Yes love at first sit except I think willow forgot to mention that she was not into girls when she first saw me so I dout it was love at first sight for her." Tara giggles and then gets a playful swat from willow. "I totally resent that. Ok I admit that I was not into girls when we first meet but it was still love at first sight, I just didn't know what kind just yet but my brain was saying hottie the whole time we were in the wicca group." Willow said with a pout but then felt a kiss on her head and felt better.

"Why do you ask dawnie?" Tara furrowed her brow not sure where she was going with this.

Dawn looked around the room and though 'well, it's now or never'. "Well I feel the same way with bri and she does about me." Dawn said jumping up and down while she was sitting on the couch.

Buffy sat quiet during the whole thing but she had to say something. "How do you know this and spill on details."  
Dawn looked around the room and saw everyone was interested so she began. "Well, we were walking down the street not saying a word and all of a sudden she stops and tells me that she likes me and she can't stop thinking about me even though we just met and babbling about this and that and I kissed her. And she didn't pull back she liked it. And you were right tara the kissing really does work to stop her babbling. And we are going to hang out more. She is coming over tomorrow in the afternoon." She stopped for a breath that she didn't know she could hold for that long of talking but talking about bri always took her breath away anyway.

"Well, first of all wow. Did you do that in one breath? And second I have to say good for you. It is about time you have someone special." Tara said extremely happy. She liked to see the small brunette happy because they were really close.

"I have to agree I am happy for you dawnie. She seems really nice." Said willow being supportive of her friend. She hadn't seen dawn this happy since ever.

"Well hell I am happy for you. But I am wondering about the house. It seems everyone that lives in it turns gay. I like it." Faith said giving her approval. Everyone looked at buffy waiting for the verdict of this teen relationship.

"Hey, I say go for it. If she makes you this happy then I like her already." Buffy smiled at her sister who came running toward her and hugging her in a giant bear hug.

The rest of the night was spent on talking about what they did that day and then decided to go to bed for the night.

The next day tara was the first to wake out of the group of girls and goes down to the kitchen. She starts the coffee and sits down to read the paper. After a while she figured everyone would be up soon so she started making her famous funny shaped pancakes. She didn't her anyone come down stair or come into the kitchen. But she felt hands rap around her waist and spoon her from behind.

"What ya cookin?" Said the red head still a little groggy from waking up.

"What do you think?" Tara turns around in willows arms and kisses her passionately wrapping her arms around willows shoulders.

"You know I am kinda lookin for something else for breakfast, and I don't think it is on the menu that everyone else is eating from." Willow said with a wicked grin.

Tara returns the grin and kisses her again. "Didn't you have that for dessert last night and then again as a midnight snack?"

"Well, yeah but I can't help it if it is a delicacy now can I? That is all your doing." Willow goes in for a kiss and then stopped by a sound that came from the doorway.

They both look over and see dawn standing there with her hands on her hips. "Don't you two ever give it a rest?" She said with a smile and walks over to the two of them and looks in the pan. "Oh goodie, funny shapes my favorite. You know this is the only thing that gets me to put up with hearing you guys all night."

Both of them look at each other and start to blush. They let go of each other and tara goes back to her pancakes while willow gets a cup of coffee and juice for dawn.

I few minutes later buffy and faith are coming into the kitchen looking like hell but smile when they smell the pancakes. Buffy walks over next to tara and smells the pancakes.

"Tara I love you and you are an asset to this family. Please don't go anywhere." Buffy sighs and sits down after getting her and faith a cup of coffee also.

"I love you too buffy, and I can assure you I am not going anywhere." Tara smiles and thinks about this family. It was way better then her real family. As far as tara is concerned this is her real family. That though made her smile bigger and put another batch of pancakes on the pan. Once she was done she put the plate of pancakes on the table and everyone dug in.

"So what is the plan for everyone today?" Buffy asked.

"Well, bri and I are going out this afternoon. I don't know when I will be back but I promise I will be home by eleven." Dawn said, really happy that she gets to see bri again.

"I thought tara and I would go to the mall and hang out for the day. Oh and later, buffy can I talk to you? I just want to ask you something." Said willow with a small smile on her face knowing what she is going to do is big but doesn't want anyone to know just yet.

"Yeah that's cool. You guys can stop by the magic box later today. Me and faith will be there training so we might be there for a while. Then we got patrol." Buffy wondered what was up but didn't really think too much about it. She was too much into the pancakes to think about anything really. "Thanks tara for the pancakes. As always they are you specialty. Thank god willow found you."

Willow grabs tara's hand and laced their fingers together smiling at each other. The rest off the breakfast was pretty quiet.

Bri came by and picked up dawn. She took dawn out to lunch at a family restaurant. When they get there they are seated right away in a corner booth. The sit on opposite side and wait for the waitress to come.

"Did you have this all planed out. I feel this is set up." Dawn said with a smirk covering her face.

Bri smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah ok I planned this but only because I think you need to be takin care of properly and not go out to some fast food restaurant were people stare for no reason and the food is horrible."

Dawns smiles and grabs bri's hands in hers. "You are amazing you know that?"

Bri smiles and brings dawn's hands to her lips and kisses them. "Only because I caught it from you when we kissed. I wasn't like this before." They both laugh and get lost in each others eyes. They didn't see the waitress standing there until she cleared her throat.

"What'll it be girls?" Asked the waitress with a smile and a note pad in hand.

"Um I'll have the special." Says bri and smiles at dawn.

"Me two. I'll have the special."

"Ok, coming up" With that the waitress left the two girls alone while she was getting there food.

They just stared at each other for a moment or two until bri came up with another idea. "Hey, you want to go to a movie with me after lunch. I hear there is a good movie out called 'Catch me if you can' it's supposed to be really good?"

"I would love to." Dawn moved over and patted the seat right next to her for bri to sit with her. Once bri got the idea she moved to the other side and put her arm around dawn while they make small talk about school and other people while waiting for their food.

Willow and Tara were walking hand in hand in the mall just looking in what ever store catches there eye. The already had lunch in the food court so they were ready to go. Tara sees a book store and starts to walk towards it. They are in the store and willow feels now is a good time to go.

"Sweetie, I need to go somewhere but I promise to be right back." Willow is a little nervous but tries not to show it.

"Do you want me to go with you baby?" Tara looks into willows eyes and knows the answer already.  
"No, I just need to go to a different store and I will meet you back her in five minutes or less. You can time me." Willow smiles as she made tara giggle a little bit.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll wait here for you." Tara kisses willow and willow goes off leaving tara in the book store looking through a collection of books.

Willow hurries to the store and goes up to the front desk. The man recognizes her from a couple days before and he gets what she came for. When he comes back she inspects it and then pays him. She puts the item in her pocket and heads back to the store to find tara. She reaches the store and finds tara reading the back of a book and walks up to her.

"Ok, I'm back. Are you ready?" Willow asks feeling the small bulge in her pocket.

"Yeah, were did you go? Did you get anything?" Tara has her suspicions but it didn't really matter to her.

"No, just looking for a computer program but they didn't have it." Willow gave her a small smile knowing that she just lied but it was a little white lie that would all work out in the end.

"Ok, let's head out. Didn't you say you wanted to speak with buffy? I am sure she and faith are at the magic box by now. Do you want to head there now?" Tara put the book down and looked at her red headed lover.

After getting a nod they head over to the magic box.

The two witches walked into the magic box to find only anya at the counter counting money. They walk into the main room and look at anya doing a dance she says that she does every time she counts money. They both giggle a little and tara sits down at the table while willow goes over to anya.

"Hey, anya is buffy in the back room?" Willow is a little more nervous now but still trying to mask it.

"Yeah, she and faith have been in there all morning training. Shouldn't they be having sex already I mean they already are all hot and bothered?" Anya said as she frowns because there is no more money to count.

Willow smiles and goes over to tara. She leans over and kisses her lover and gives her a small smile then heads for the back room. When she gets there she sees buffy an faith fighting. Faith just knocked buffy on the floor and buffy kicked faiths legs out from under her. Buffy then pins faith to the floor as she struggles to get up but finds out she can't.

"Give up yet?" Asked buffy with an evil grin placed on her face.

Faith nods and buffy gets off and helps her to stand. "Damn B, what is that like the third time you kicked my ass? I need to train more."

Willow starts to clap and both of them look toward the door where the red head is standing.

"Well, now we know who the stronger one in this relationship is." Willow giggles and looks over at faith giving her a mock smile.

"Ha red lets see you take her on. You couldn't last through the first hit let alone three rounds." Faith smiled.

"Nah I would go easier on will. She is like my sister I can't hurt her." Buffy said looking at willow and smiled.

"I am you girlfriend and you pin me down." Faith said though she never said she didn't like that position.

"Hey I like being on top. You should know." Buffy smiles at faith and then looks at willow who has a disgusted look on her face. "Ok, I think we need to change the subject before will here decides to run."

"Good idea. Well actually buffy can I talk to you?" She looks at buffy and has butterflies at the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, um faith you can go keep tara company and tell all about how I kicked your ass." Buffy smiled as she watched faith leave.

Faith talks over her shoulder. "Yeah I am sure that would be the first topic of discussion." She said in a sarcastic tone as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Buffy walks over to her water bottle and towel and went to sit on the couch. She looks at will who is looking out into know were. "Hey will, what's up?" That snapped willow out of her trance and walked over to the couch and sat next to buffy. She took a small blue velvet box out of her pocket and gave it to buffy. Buffy eyed it first then takes it and opens it to find an engagement ring that has a single sapphire diamond on a gold band. Buffy looks at willow and smiles. "Willow this is thoughtful but I don't think tara and faith will be too happy about this."

Willow playfully slaps buffy on the arm. "It's not for you it's for tara. What do you think? I thought since you are my best friend and like my sister I thought you should be the first to know."  
Buffy smiles and feels tears rimming her eyes. "I think tara is the luckiest girl ever." Buffy hugs willow and willow returns the hug. After a couple moments they end the embrace. "when are you going to ask her and how?" Buffy was so excited she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

Willow smiles at buffy. "Well I was going to take her out on a romantic picnic dinner and then I have arranged for a carriage with two white horses to pick us up and take us around the park. Then the carriage will drop us off at the beach and we will walk barefoot were there will be champagne and a cd player. On the cd player is our song that was playing for tara's twentieth birthday when we floated. Then I will ask her. What do you think?" Willow wanted her best friend's approval even though she didn't really need it but she wanted it.

"Can I marry you? That was so romantic. Faith would never do that for me." Buffy had tears runner down her face as she was smiling. "When?"

"Well, actually its tomorrow night. I already told tara I was going to take her out to dinner but she doesn't know about the rest yet. I'll tell her at dinner. So what do you say? Even though I don't need your approval I want it because you are my best friend and sister and I love you." Willow was on the brink of tears to.

"Yes, of course, I love you so much." They embraced once more and were interrupted as someone knocked on the door. They both heard someone knock on the door and buffy hurriedly closed the box and gave it back to willow who had it in her pocket before the door even opened.

"Sweetie, is everything ok in here? You have been in here for a while and anya is starting to talk about her sex life again." Tara giggled to herself more then to the others.

Willow hugged buffy once more and whispered 'thank you' into buffy's ear and buffy told her 'your welcome' before they both stood up and walked to the door not noticing that they had tears running down their cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by tara.

"Willow, buffy why are you guys crying?" Tara said as concern filled her voice.

Buffy and willow looked at each other and realize that they are still crying. Willow looked back and tara and shook her head. "It's nothing. We got talking about old times and we just started crying. I don't really know why though. It was a happy conversation."

They all walked out of the training room and realized it was getting late. They went home to wait for dawn to see how her date went with bri. Anya stayed at the store just to clean up so the other four just walked hand in hand with their lovers till they got to the house.  
Buffy, faith, tara, and willow came into the front door later then they had planned because of some overtime at the grave yard. They walked through the door and into the living room to find dawn and bri making out on the couch. Everyone had shock all over their face but buffy seems to be the only one mad.

"What the fu…" Buffy was cut off by faiths hand covering buffy's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Dawn and bri stop and turn around to see everyone staring at them with their mouths open and faiths hand covering buffy's mouth. Dawn looks over at bri who is blushing with a little bit of sadness because they got interrupted but mostly as shocked as everyone else.

"Umm buffy I can explain." Dawn tried to lighten the situation but there was no getting through to buffy.

Faith lets go of buffy's mouth to see if buffy will be nice this time. "Explain, explain the fact that you are making out with a girl you just meet on my couch!" She looks at bri. "And you filthy bi…"

Faith once again puts her hand over buffy's mouth and looks over at willow and tara who are still trying to figure out what is happening. "Maybe you guys should handle this. I am going to take B up stairs to cool down." Faith takes buffy's hand and they walk up stairs into buffy's room.

Willow and tara walk into the room and sat down next to the two girls. There was a moment of silence before dawn decided she should explain or tell them something. "Look, guys I am sorry. I don't know what happened. We got back from the movie and we sat down and started talking then all of a sudden we started making out. I am so sorry if this is freaking you out."

Willow looked up at tara and smile remembering how she felt. "I understand dawnie." That one sentence sent all eyes pointing to her but they didn't believe it. So she tried to clarify. "I understand because I was in the same position. When I first meet tara I wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. It was just I was really nervous and didn't know if she wanted the same thing. But you guys already know that you want this so I understand and if it were up to me I would let you have at it but it is for buffy to decide that not me."

Dawn nodes her head. "Thanks I might need you support when buffy comes back down and chews my head off. But thanks and I know you understand."

Bri cuts in. "Um I think I should go. I'll see you later dawn. Bye everyone. Oh and can you tell buffy I am sorry? I never meant for this to get out of control." She gets up but dawn grabs her hand. "I'll walk you to the porch." Said dawn as they head out to the porch.

Once they got there the looked at each other with love filling their eyes.

"I am so sorry all this happened but I will talk to buffy and get her to understand. I had a really fun time tonight. Well, all up until they interrupted us." Both girls giggle and bri nodes her head. "So did I. I am sorry if I caused anything bad between you and your sister. Can I see you tomorrow? I mean if you are aloud because I know your sister might not like me anymore and I don't really want to cause you two any tro…" Her babbling was cut off again by lips on hers. They kiss with a passion that burns within them that they had never felt before. They ended the kiss and looked into each others eyes. "Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Bri had a pleading expression in her voice that dawn took in. "Yes, I am looking forward to it. Goodnight." They kiss again and bri heads down the steps and walks back home with dawn watching her every move before she went inside.

Back inside after dawn and bri left. Tara moved to sit on willows lap putting her arm around her neck while willow put her arms around her lover's waist.

"I did too you know." Tara said never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Willow had a confused expression on her face. "Did what?"

Tara smiled and kissed willow before explaining. "I also wanted to sweep you off your feet. I was really nervous though. But now is even better."

"And why is that?" Willow asks as she kissed tara a couple more times.

"Because now I have the nerve to sweep you off your feet and kiss you any time I want" With that willow and tara also started making out before they heard dawn come back in.

Dawn walked in and saw the two and laughed. "Oh, so buffy lets you to make out but not me."

Willow and tara stop and look at each other. They all giggle a little and then went to bed.

It was almost time for willow and tara to go to their special dinner and buffy was out making sure everything was ready. Willow had also asked her and faith to patrol around them to make sure no one interrupts then but faith still doesn't know why the special guard service is needed yet. Everyone is at the magic box just hanging out and talking. Willow and tara are looking up some spells and anya is organizing the shipping orders with zander. Dawn and bri are in the corner giggling and telling secrets to one another. Earlier in the day they sat down with buffy and buffy agreed to let them date but made some rules just in case. Buffy walks in and willow looks up with a look that says 'is it ready'? Buffy nodes her head and goes over to faith.

She leans down and kisses her lover. "You ready to go?"  
Faith nodes and they walk out of the shop but then faith stops buffy and looks at her. "Ok, before we go, tell me what the hell is going on. We never protected red and her blonde before, well at least not like this. Why start now?" Faith was getting a little curious and that usually got the best of her.

"Ok if I tell you will you promise not to make a big deal and tell everyone?" Buffy doesn't want to tell faith but it is her girlfriend. Faith nodes her head and buffy whispers it in her ear. Faith eyes opened wide and she started to get excited until buffy stopped her and they walked off.

A little after the slayers left willow took tara's hand in hers. "You ready to go baby?"

Tara nodded her head. "Where are we going?"

Willow smiled and they both stood up and waved bye to everyone else. "Now that I will not say."

When the two witches got to the park where the picnic was already set up willow made tara close her eyes and led her to the blanket and sat her down. Willow sat down next to her still holding one of tara's hands.

"Ok, open."

Tara opened her eyes to see a blanket full of food and wine with the extra flamey candle willow had used to get tara to be her girlfriend in the middle. Tara's eyes brimmed with tears that she knew she couldn't hold back for much long. She was speechless. There were no words that could pass her lips that could tell her wonderful lover how she really feels.

"So, what do you think?" Willow was starting to feel the butterflies again. She knows it won't be long now before she pops the question.

By this time tara has tears streaming down her face and has a big smile on her face. "It is wonderful, perfect, and the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much, my willow." She leans over and kisses willow with raw passion and love and fire that they have had for the longest time.

Willow smiled and they talked about everything and anything. They finished their meal and willow took her to the carriage that was waiting near by. Neither noticed that buffy and faith jumped on the back so they could keep watch. Tara was excited beyond belief. She would not stop kissing willow as they tried to have a conversation of when they first meet and their life together. They arrived at the beach and started to walk hand in hand along the side of the ocean so their feet would get wet. Buffy and faith stayed back far enough to not be seen but were doing the same thing.

"Tara." Willow wanted to see if she could figure out if this was the right thing to do.

"Hmm?" Tara's head was resting on willows shoulder with her arm around the red heads waist and their fingers laced together.

"What do you think about our relationship? Do you know if this is what you want?" Willow was really nervous now and there was no telling what could happen.

Tara picked her head up and looked at willow as the stopped. "Sweetie, this relationship could not even get any better. There is nothing I want more than to be in your arms for the rest of my life. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. I feel the exact same way." Willow was smiling now. She knew she couldn't make a better decision.

They reached the champagne and cd player. Tara was wondering what else her red headed lover had planed.

Willow walked over to the cd player and turned it on. Tara recognized the song and tears started flowing freely again. Willow came back over to tara and stuck her hand out. "Would you like to dance? Do you remember this song"

Tara happily took her hand as she put her arms around willows shoulders while willow put her arms around tara's small waist. "This is our song. The song that played on my birthday. Of course I remember this song. I will never forget." Tara kissed willow as they kept dancing until the song was over.

When the song was over they stopped dancing and just stood there as another song came on. They stared into each others eyes until willow realized that it was now or never.

Willow touched the box in her pocket and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Tara, I love you with all my heart and soul and body. You have shown me a side of myself that I have never even known existed. You love me more than anyone has ever loved me before. Hell, you love me more than my parents combined. You have brought the light out in me. If I was blind all I would need is your love and I could see again. If I was deaf all I need is you love and I can hear again. You brought life to me when I thought there was nothing left after oz left. I love you so much." Willow took the box out of her pocket, opened it, and got down on one knee and looked up into tara's eyes. "Tara, will you marry me?"

From afar buffy and faith watched the whole seen unfold. When they saw willow get down on one knee they both crossed their fingers and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Willow kneels there nervous as hell waiting for tara to give her an answer. She thinks back on everything that happened between them over the years. They meet, they fight demons, they fall in love, tara gets her brain sucked, willow goes to dark magic for a while but they stay together and tara helps willow recover, buffy dies, moving in together, and many more memories, and all their future together depends on this answer. Sure they could still be friends or girlfriends but it would feel weird after that.

Tara stands there thinking this can not be real 'Oh my god, the love of my life just asked me to marry her. Well of course I am going to say yes. I can't live a day without this woman. I am totally ready for this.' "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tara yells out for the world to hear and grabs her lover and brings her to her lips. The kiss turned into hunger for one another.

Buffy and faith scream their heart out literally. They jump around excited for their friends. They look over toward the now engaged couple and noticed that they were looking their way. "Sorry, we will be going now the sun will be coming up soon so I think you are safe. Have fun!" Buffy yells to her friends who waved goodbye as they leave still bouncing up and down but try and get back together so nobody else finds out. They know willow and tara want to tell everyone else them self.

Willow and tara laugh as they watch the two slayers leave. Tara furrows her brow. "Why were they here?"

"Well, I wanted them as our body guards so nothing and no one interrupts us." Willow smiles at her new fiancé.

Tara smiles as she enters for another kiss. They fall back on the blanket with willow lying between tara's legs. Willow brings her hand up to the bottom of tara's shirt and rubs the skin on her side which sends electricity through both of them. The two newly engaged couple make love on the beach as the sun was rising and stayed there for a good part of the morning.

When the witches get back home the went up to their room when they didn't see anyone around. Right when they closed the door there was a knock.

Willow opens the door and buffy jumps on her with this huge bone crushing hug. "Umm, buffy. I could use air right about now." Willow gasp as she tries to take in all the air she can while laughing.

Buffy jumps off. "Sorry, I am just so excited. You two are engaged." She walks over to tara in tears and hugs her with a little less slayer strength. "I love you guys." She looks into tara's eyes with tears coming down. "You're like my new sister-in-law." She hugs tara again and willow stands there smiling. Buffy was starting to leave after she gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. Once buffy was gone and the door was closed willow and tara started laughing uncontrollable.

"Buffy can get a little crazy can't she?" Willow said putting her arm around tara's waist while tara puts her arms around willows neck.

"Yeah, but it is always fun to watch. But yes, she can get a little over the top." Tara said smiling while kissing her lover.

"Yeah… Do you want to go tell them now. They might all be at the magic box?" Willow said bouncing up and down.

Tara laughs. "Well someone is excited."

"Can't hide it." Willow smiled.

Kissing all along the way to the magic box with some stops along the way with someone pushing the other up against a wall, they made their way to the magic box to tell everyone.

When they got their they found everyone there. Anya, zander, buffy, and faith were sitting at the table and dawn and bri were sitting on the second floor with their feet dangling. Willow and tara walked in and were greeted by everyone.

Willow took tara's hand and cleared her throat. "Everyone, we want to make an announcement." Everyone looked their way and willow took a deep breath. "Tara and I are engaged." They both smiled when the store was filled with yelling and applause.

Dawn came running down the steps and ran for the witches giving each a big hug. "Oh, my god! I am so happy for you two!"

Bri comes up behind dawn and tried to drag her away so other people can congratulate them. "Dawn, sweetie, let other people in." Bri laughed as dawn backed, bri and dawn put their arms around each other watching everyone else.

Everyone sat around the table for a couple of hours talking about the wedding and what happened when willow asked her with out details that should be kept between them. Since buffy and faith knew everything they went on patrol while bri decided to go home so dawn went with her. Zander, anya, willow, and tara stayed to talk more before they all wanted to go home.

Bri and dawn were walking hand in hand down the street to bri's apartment. Dawn looks up at bri and furrows her brow. "Hey bri, do you consider us girlfriends?"

Bri looks up at dawn and cups her cheek with her hand. "Yeah, I do. I hope that's ok I mean we haven't really talked about it but I…" Dawn kissed bri once again to stop her babble.

Dawn smiled. "It's alright. I was just wondering. I love being your girlfriend."

"And what is your favorite part of being my girlfriend?" Bri asked as she put her hands around dawn's waist.

Dawn smiled and put her arms around bri's neck. "I can kiss you any time I want."

Dawn and bri started making out on the side walk when buffy and faith came up to them.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that my sister and her girlfriend were making out on the side walk even though that is so not right." Buffy said smiling.

Dawn looked over at her sister. "Oh, yeah right because making out in the cemeteries is so much better." She furrows her bro. "How did you know we were girlfriends?"

"Slayer hearing. We heard you guys talk about it just now." Buffy said. Buffy and faith walk off leaving dawn and bri alone again. They started walking again and soon came up to bri's apartment.

"Do you want to come inside? We could grab a drink, I could make you something?" Bri had a pleading sound in her voice which made dawn laugh.

Dawn thought for a second and smiled. "Sure, why not."

With that they both went into the apartment. Bri gave dawn the grand tour. When they first walk through the door they walk into the living room with a whole wall made of windows so you could see a field of grass. It had a good size TV and a white leather couch. There are three rooms that build off the living room. One is the kitchen that has a modern look to it with everything assessable. Another was her office which had a wooden desk with a laptop and a filing cabinet. The last room was the bed room. The room had a dresser and a giant mirror that covered up almost the whole wall on one side and of coarse a queen size bed.

"Wow, I love it. I wish I had my own place but buffy certainly won't allow that." Dawn said sighing.

"You wanna watch some TV." Bri asked hoping the answer was yes. She didn't want her to leave but it was her choice. When dawn nodded they both went into the living room. Dawn called buffy just to tell her that she would be staying there for a while and she would be home later. They picked a movie out of her collection and started watching it. After a while they ended up sleeping together on the couch. During the night bri somehow found a way to spoon dawn from behind. Neither really minded, in fact they kept pulling each other closer. It was one in the morning and someone was banging on the door. The door rips open and buffy comes in very angry and worried. Buffy walks over and sees the two girls sleeping together. By now buffy is angry but also happy that her sister found someone she obviously loves and who loves her back. She carefully gets dawn out of bri's arms and caries her back to the house.

Its been two months since everything happened. Willow and tara are getting everything ready for the wedding which is in five weeks. Buffy and faith are the bridesmaids and been thinking of marriage themselves. Bri and dawn have told everyone that they are girlfriends and everyone is trusting them a little more now to even let them sleep together.

Tara is the first one up as always cooking breakfast.

Buffy walks into the kitchen and goes straight to the coffee. "Your are a goddess, do you know that?"

Tara giggles and looks at buffy. "Well, what brings you to such a good mood this morning?"

"Faith got rid of all my kinks and I feel brand new. And before you get any ideas get it out because it is not like that. She just rubbed my shoulders and stuff like that." Buffy sighed.

Willow walked into the room and smiled at her fiancé and her best friend interact. "Hello, my two favorite women in the world how are you." She walked over to tara and gave her a kiss.

"Don't I get one?" Buffy said with a pout. Willow looked at buffy and then back at tara. Tara nodded and willow went and gave buffy a kiss on the cheek. Buffy smiled. "That's better."

Right when willow kissed buffy faith walked in. "Hey, are you steeling my girlfriend?" Faith laughed.

"No, I would never give up my woman. Sorry buffy I like tara better." Willow laughed as buffy pouted and went over and kissed tara again. Faith went to buffy and kissed her to cheer her up.

Dawn and bri walked in and saw the last part. "What's goin on. There's a smooch fest in the kitchen and no one invited use. How rude." Dawn pouted. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, if you want you can join." Willow laughed. With that everyone went back to smooches until tara remembered her neglected pancakes.

"Oh damn, my pancakes." Tara turned around thankful that they didn't burn.

They had breakfast and went on with their day. Willow and tara are going to get their rings. Buffy and faith are going to train. And dawn and bri are just going to hang out for the day to get away from all the stress there is with helping to plan a wedding.

Willow and tara went into the ring store and went to the front counter were a man was standing smiling at them.

"How may I help you lovely ladies?" The man asks.

"Yes, we are looking for wedding rings." Said tara as she and willow start looking at some in the glass.

"Yes, we have lovely wedding rings. If you will follow me we will see which one fit the other perfectly." The man walks to a glass shelf and brings five sets to the table were the witches were standing. The two lovers look at the five different sets of rings but didn't see themselves in them. The man brought one more set and right when he put it down both girls found what they were looking for. There was one sapphire diamond almost like tara's engagement ring and there was also an emerald diamond. Both girls picked them for each other and smiled. "Good, choice. And did you want to put in an engraving?"

"Yes" Willow took out a paper and pen and wrote down her engraving but didn't let tara see it. Tara did the same thing and gave the papers to the man and left the store after paying the down payment.

Buffy and faith were walking in the cemeteries that night. They got a few vampires but not really how much they were hoping for. Faith kept looking at buffy but then turning back to look in front of her. All this wedding stuff is getting to her and she thinks that it is time. "Hey B. What do you think about marriage? I mean when red and blonde got engaged it got me thinking."

"I know, I have been thinking about it too. I think it would be cool getting married, having kids, teaching them how to fight so they can go out and find there love. Why do you ask?" Buffy has a smile on her face. She wants faith to ask her already. She has been waiting forever it feels like.

Faith got what she needed. She took a breath and took a ring out of her pocket. It was a diamond engagement ring that she picked out herself. She didn't want to tell anybody just in case, but she is ready. She grabs buffy's arm and pulls her to a stop. She looks straight into buffy's eyes, took another breath, got down on one knee, extended the ring, and looked into buffy's eyes. "Buffy, will you marry me?"

Buffy was crying like crazy, faith actually called her buffy instead of B. "Yes." She said it quiet so she wouldn't draw vampires toward them if the were lurking. She pulled faith up to her lips and took possession of her now fiancés lips with red hot passion.

Dawn got to spend the night at bri's tonight to get away from the hectic planning that is going on at the Summers household. It is almost midnight and they are in bed with bri spooning dawn from behind still not asleep yet.

Dawn was thinking about when they first met. If it hadn't been for bri's brave question to dance they would be in their own beds with out knowing one another existed. "Hey bri."

"Hmm?" Bri smiled as she kissed dawns neck.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For talking to me at the Bronze and asking me to dance. And told me that you liked me." Dawn said smiling and letting out a small moan from bri pulling her in closer and rubbing her stomach.

"Well some of that has changed. I don't like you anymore. I love you baby." Bri puts he hand in dawn's shirt and rubs her bare belly.

"I love you too. Everyone one at school does too. I have seen the way the boys look at you and even some of the girls too." Dawn started to get a little jealousy in her voice.

Bri turns dawn onto her back and gets on top of her half way to look into her eyes. "Don't worry. I am your bri and I am going to stay that way. I don't care if the cutest boy comes up to me. No go." Bri leans down and takes dawn's bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it a little before letting it go.

"What about the cutest girl though. I know you won't go for a guy. I mean, your gay." Dawn said giving bri a quick peck before she could answer.

"Well, I am already going out with the cutest girl in school and in the entire world. You are my shining star." Bri goes down to catch dawn's mouth again. She licks the bottom of dawn's lips waiting for entry. Dawn gladly excepted and let bri into her mouth while she did the same thing. Bri brought her hand up and cups dawn's breast getting a slight moan from dawn. The two girls made love with not a care in the world letting their passion and energy they have saved for this very moment flow freely into the dark bedroom and each other.

The next morning at the Summers house was the same but a little different too. Buffy and faith celebrated there engagement with some gay lovin. They haven't told anyone yet.

Buffy was the first one up this time and started the coffee and breakfast.

Tara came down surprised that buffy was up. "Wow, what are you doing up so early? Usually the only think that can get you up is me cooking. Not the other way around."

Buffy walked over to tara and hands her a pre made cup of coffee and smiled. "I am just really happy today."

Willow came into the kitchen catching the last part of what buffy said. "Who is really happy today and why?" Willow took tara's coffee and took a sip before giving back to the blonde.

"Me, I am very happy today but if I tell you then what would I get?" Buffy had an evil grin on her face.

"I could scare it out of you." Willow said who also had an evil grin.

Buffy laughed. "Hey will, you do know I am the slayer. I have died twice. The only way that you can truly scared me is if you killed yourself."

Willow whispered in tara's ear and tara smiled and nodded. Willow walked over to buffy and planted a big kiss on buffy's lips hoping that would do it.

Faith walked in and saw what was going on. "Ok, I know you guys are like sisters so I will let that go but what are you doing with my fiancé?" Faith said laughing.

Willow went wide eyed and turned back to buffy who brought up her left hand with the engagement ring on it and gave a big smile to everyone.

Willow hugged buffy and to everyone's surprise picked her up and twirled her a couple of times before putting her down and looked at the ring. "Oh my god! Buffy when did this happen? What happened? Give as details."

"There is not really much to tell really. We were walking around on patrol and she asked me. I said yes. That's pretty much all." Buffy's smile grew bigger as tara came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. "Congratulations buffy, I am so happy for you and faith." Tara walked over to faith and gave her a hug after willow.

During breakfast dawn, bri, zander, and anya came over and all found out about the news. They celebrated with a party that night and let the girls go to bed early to have another celebration on their own. They partied for a couple more hours until zander and anya went home. Dawn and bri decided to go back to bri's apartment since they didn't feel like hearing anything that would be wrong for them to heat. Willow and tara went upstairs and also celebrated in their own way.

Four weeks later everything is starting to get a little bit too hectic for the lovely couple. Willow is running around the house nervous as hell. They had one more week until the wedding and there was still so much to do. They had to pick up their rings and dresses, everyone that was invited was on their way, they had to make sure everyone new what they were doing, and they all were really nervous. Willow was the worst though. She was running around the house like it was the end of the world. It was a babble fest and everyone was getting a little sick of it. Tara was a little better at everything though. She tried to calm willow down all the time and everyone was grateful for it.

Willow was pacing in the living room on full babble mode. "What if someone forgets their part in the wedding? I mean its not like we can stop to tell them. That would ruin the whole ceremony. What if someone doesn't show up? What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve?"

Willow took a breath and was about to start again before tara stood up from her seat on the couch and went over to her freaked out fiancé. "Sweetie, I know that your nerves and believe me we all are but everything is going to be perfect. Nobody hates you and everyone approves and also knows what to do. It is going to be perfect and do you know why?"

Tara cups willows cheek and smiles. "No, why?" Willow asks with a small smile on her face. Just a touch from her lover makes her feel better.

Tara gave her a peck on the lips and put her forehead on her lovers. "Because we have each other. Nothing can go wrong as long as we have that. Nothing will go wrong, you just need to cool down."

"Promise?" Willow asks.

Tara giggled a little bit. "Promise."

There was a knock at the door and willow went to answer it while tara came up behind her. Willow opened the door to see fred, gunn, and wesley at the door. Wesley waved at the car and a man with a blanket over his head came running into the house stepping on the flames before looking up. "Hey."

"Angel, guys you made it, thank you." Willow said as she hugged everyone. Then it was tara's turn to hug everyone and went back to stand beside her willow.

"Of course we came." Said fred.

Buffy, faith, bri, and dawn came into the living room from upstairs when they heard people down stairs. Buffy came in and saw everyone and started the marathon of hugs that were fallowed by everyone else.

Angel wanted to know about everyone else since he hasn't been in Sunnydale for years now. "So besides the wedding what else is going on here that we might want to know?"

Buffy gave a big smile and looked at faith who nodded her head and brought up her left hand so everyone could see the ring. "Faith and I are engaged!"

"Oh my god! That is so amazing." Fred said really excited and started another round of hugs.

Angel looked a little hurt because he new he would never get buffy back but part of him was happy that she finally found someone who she really loved and could take her into the sun without turning to dust. "That's great, I am happy for you both." He put on a fake smile. He looked over at the two younger girls and saw them holding hands and whispering into each others ears giggling. "So what's up with you two?" He nods over to the girls.

"Oh, were just girlfriends. Not engaged yet." Dawn said with a smile on her face looking over to her lover.

"Yet, you mean you guys are going to get married too?" Tara asks a little excitedly.

"Well, we are only eighteen I mean we haven't really talked about it. But I can dream can't I?" Dawn looked at everyone and then at her girlfriend.

Bri smiles and nodes her head. "Dream away. But I know for a fact that some dreams come true. I met you didn't I?" Bri giggled and kissed dawn on the nose playfully.

"Well, I am happy for you both but before either of you asked the other I want you to ask me first. Got it?" Buffy smiled. She wanted to know about it and she wanted to make sure that they were ready for it.

"Got it." Dawn says with a nod. "So how are the soon to be married couple. Nervous?" Dawn nods over to willow and tara that were standing next to each other with tara's arm over willows shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Were good, willows really nervous but I think once this is over she will be fine." Tara looks at willow who furrows her brow.

"What about you? Your not even a little nervous that we are about to get married?" Willow asks.

Tara nodes her head. "I am a little nervous but we already are going to be together for the rest of our lives this just makes it final. All we are going to do is ask the goddess for her blessing, say our vows, and that's it. Not really much to be nerves about."

Willow nodes. "Your right. No need to be nervous. Ok I am fine. Better than fine, I am great." She looks back over to dawn and bri. "We are ready."

"Glad to hear it. Ok, so are we going to the Bronze? We should be going now. I say we have a celebration." With nodes from everyone they head out the door to go celebrate.

When they get to the Bronze it is packed. They see zander and anya sitting at a table so they went over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up? How long have you been here?" Buffy asks as she finds a seat.

"Oh not to long. How are you guys doing? Nervous?" Zander smiles as willow starts to worry again.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes I am really worried. I mean what if I forget my vows not that I really even have it yet. Oh god I need to work on that and we need to find a place and…" Willow was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Now zander, why did you have to get her all worried again. She was fine a minute ago." Tara shakes her head and before taking her hand of willows mouth she asks. "Do you wanna dance with me and get your mind off of everything?"

Willow nodes and tara drop her hand and takes one of willows hands and leads her to the dance floor.

Dawn looks over at the couple dancing and turns to bri. "You wanna dance?" Bri nodes her head and they go out to the dance floor right next to willow and tara as each couple smiles at one another. Soon zander and anya comes and dances next to the other two groups. Buffy, faith, fred, gunn, wesley, and angel stay at the table talking about the resent things that have been going on.

At least a half an hour later everything is the same. The three couples were still dancing and everyone else was talking when the door bursts open in a shatter of wood. A hoard of vampires came into the Bronze scaring everyone. Everyone ran around screaming but the vampires just laughed and thought it makes the blood even better.

A couple vampires went to each exit to block people from leaving. Willow, tara, bri, dawn, zander, and anya came back to the table with everyone else. Buffy, faith, and angel handed weapons out to everyone and sent them to get the vampires at the exits and they would take the rest.

Willow and tara got to the front door that only had two vampires standing there. They got right in front of the two smiling undead figures in front of them. Willow pulled out a cross at got as close to them as she liked to as tara got a stake out and got in position. Everyone has had training with the two slayer just in case so the two witches seemed to be ready. One of the vampires stepped up and then stepped back hissing when willow got a little closer with the cross. The witches had a plan set up so they put it into action. Tara stepped back waiting for her moment as willow leads the two vampires away from the door so tara can get behind and stake them without them noticing. After a few taunting words from willow the two start walking toward her once she brought the cross a little away from them and more toward her. Tara got behind them and staked one before the other jumped at willow and pinned her to the floor leaning forward. As the other turns to dust she goes over to were willow was being pinned. Willow struggled to get the face away but it was no use. Someone pushed tara on top of the vampire that was on top of willow who had a cross at her heart. When tara fell, that pushed the vampire down onto the cross. He started hissing but couldn't get away so tara shoved a stake through the back of his heart. Once he turned to dust, tara fell the remaining distance that was between them with the vampire and fell on top of her lover. This position was not the worst and they were going to stay there but they heard screams, with a groan from each witch they got up to see if they can help the others.

Dawn and bri headed to the back exit were two more vampires stood. Bri took one and dawn took the other as they each took stakes out of their pockets. Bri runs up to one and throws some punches at him which makes him stagger back. Dawn runs up and kicks him in the stomach making him stagger back also. He instantly stands back up and throws some punches at dawn. One of them hit her in the nose making her bleed and another got her in the jaw knocking her unconscious. Bri kicked him in his gut and while he was bending over she knocked him down with her elbow. She pinned him on the ground and staked him, then she looked up to find dawn unconscious on the floor with a bloody nose and lip with a vampire hovering over her. "Dawn!" Bri runs over to her and stakes the vampire and drops to her knees. She pulled the brunette into her arms and started crying and prayer that it is nothing serious. She realizes that she is needed and although she doesn't want to leave her lover, she needs to help the other people. She brings dawn up to the back of the stage and sets her down. She kisses her temple and puts a cover over her so no one would notice and draw attention to her. She ran over to the middle were everyone else was and tried not to think of the danger that her lover is in.

Everyone else was in the middle of the Bronze with the rest of the vampires as everyone else went out the exits that were just cleared out with the help of zander and anya. Buffy and angel were back to back kicking and fighting while faith, gunn, and fred each stake a vampire and move to another group. Willow and tara work on a vampire that all of a sudden turns to dust and they see bri standing there really pissed off. There was about five vampires left and were taken care of with at least another half an our. By this time everyone is out and all that is left is the lead vampire and the group.

After they take care of the last one bri runs back over to dawn and carried her over to the others. "Guys, dawns hurt! She got knocked unconscious about a half an hour ago! Lets go, she needs help, were is the nearest hospital?!" Buffy runs over and checks her sister, they head over to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors took dawn into the emergency room to see what is really going on. Everyone else went into the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell them how dawn is. Willow and tara were raped in each others arms as were buffy and faith. Zander, anya, angel, gunn, and fred were sitting in a seat with their head in their hands or leaning back. Buffy was crying as faith tried to comfort her fiancé. Tara was also trying to comfort willow as she cried on her shoulder. Bri was pacing at the side of the room worried about her lover.

Willow looked up from tara's shoulder and looked at bri. "Bri, why don't you sit down? I am sure dawn will be fine."

Before bri could answer the doctor came into the waiting room and buffy, faith, willow, and tara stood up and walked toward the doctor with bri behind them. The doctor looked at everyone and then asks. "Are any of you dawn's family?"

Buffy steeped up from the group. "I am her sister. How is she?" Buffy had a worried expression on her face when the doctor took her away from the rest of the group.

"Your sister has a mild concussion and she might not wake up. She could wake up any time but the longer it is the more unlikely it is." The doctor said.

Buffy falls to her knees and faith rushes over to her. Faith kneels down in front of buffy and tries to ask her what's going on. Buffy tells her and faith takes her in her arms as a fresh round of tears starts up. Willow saw this and put her face in the cress of tara's neck and starts crying too. Bri also saw the emotion that buffy was showing and couldn't feel her legs. She fell to the ground and started breaking out in tears.

After a couple more minutes buffy composed herself and came to the group to tell them what was going on. "Um, dawn has a mild concussion. They said that she could wake up at any time but the longer it takes it doesn't look likely." She looked around the room to see willow and tara embracing as they cry while zander and anya do the same. Angel, gunn, and fred were just sitting there with their heads in their hands. She looked down at the floor and saw bri crying and ran over to her, dropped to the floor in front of the crying brunette, and took her in an embrace to try and calm her down.

The doctor came back in and let the scene sink in before she spoke. "Umm, only a couple people at a time can visit her. I will allow at least three."

Buffy, faith, and bri went in first. When they walked into the room they saw dawn strapped to all these wires and beeping things with a bandage around her head. Buffy walks over and kissed dawn on the forehead were there is no bandage. "Come on dawnie, you have to wake up. It hurts to much to not have you here and annoy me all the time. You got to be at a wedding in a couple of days and you have a girlfriend her waiting for you. You need to wake up dawn, there is a room full of people who love you. I love you so much." Buffy started crying again and after faith kissed dawn on the forehead also she took buffy in her arms. "Can I have a moment alone with dawn please?" Bri asks. As she sees buffy and faith leave and closed the door she took dawns hand in hers. And sat in a seat she pulled by the bed. She looked up at her lover and through muffled sounds she managed to talk to dawn. "Baby, you need to wake up. I need you. We all need you. We can't do this wedding with out you and I will try and see if they will postpone it until you can be there with all of us. I keep thinking back to the night we made love. I will never forget it. It was the best time of my life since I met you. I love you so much and I want you to know that when the time is right I will ask you to marry me, when we are older and when we are ready. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but in order for that to happen I need you to wake up. Please wake up for me, for your sister, for the wedding. We all need you, I need you so much. It hurts to know that you won't be with me for a few nights. I don't know if I can sleep without you. I need to go so everyone else can see you but know that I will be here when you wake up after everyone else is gone. I love you so much." Bri kisses dawn on the lips and let them linger there before leaving.

After everyone else came in it was willow and tara's turn. They had choose last because they weren't sure if they could see her like that. They walked into the room and each went to opposite sides of the bed to grab a hand. Willow kissed her forehead before speaking. "Hey dawnie, you need to wake up. We need you at the wedding. We will postpone the wedding so you can be there but I hope that its not to long cause I want to get married already." Willow got a small smile on her face from her joke. "I don't really like to talk about it but I remember when I was in the same position. They didn't know if I would wake up either. We were in the high school library trying to get angels soul back after he turned evil again and we were attacked. I hid behind a book case which was really stupid because one of the vampires pushed it on me. I was in the hospital when I woke up. Zander was holding my hand but I didn't even notice. To tell you the truth the first thing I said was oz's name." She looked up at tara who had tears running down her face but knew it wasn't about what she just said so she kept going. "Dawn, we need you. Who is going to be my chess partner? Who am I going to talk to about our relationships? I don't think buffy would come with me to the espresso pump to talk about what the latest news is without going a little overboard with the details. We need you dawnie." She went back down and kissed dawn's cheek before looking back up to tara. "Get well dawnie, we all need you." Was the only thing tara could say before breaking out in tears again. Her and dawn were really close and she couldn't think of life without her. She leaned down and kissed her other cheek before they left.  
Bri came back in and told everyone else that she would watch dawn and that they could go home. She sat down in the seat by the bed and took her girlfriends hand in hers as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. She rested her head on the side of the bed next to their heads and would stay there until she awoke no mater what.

Its been a week so far and the wedding still has not happened. Everyone is getting a little worried and it is not getting easier. Bri has been at the hospital the whole time only leaving to go to the bathroom. Buffy or someone brought her food every now and then and to visit dawn. Willow and tara made a promise that they were not getting married without dawn and they were keeping it so if dawn never wakes up then they weren't getting married. Buffy and faith haven't really talked about marriage all that much because of dawn. Everyone else is staying as long as they have to, mostly to give support where ever it is needed.

Bri is holding on to dawn's hand talking sweet nothings to her hoping that it would help. It is about noon and willow and tara are suppose to bring lunch. Once they got there they knocked on the door not wanting to disturb bri if she was talking about something personal.

"Come in." Bri said as willow and tara made their way into the room.

They set the food on the table and went to the other side of the bed. "How is she?" Tara asks taking one of dawn's hands in hers.

"She is ok I guess. Well, at least for the state she is in." Bri said as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I just wish she would wake up so I can put her in my arms and keep everything bad away from her. It's hard without her." Just then bri felt dawns hand squeeze hers and bri jumps up. "Dawn, she just squeezed my hand. Baby, are you with us?" Dawns eyes opened a bit to see bri, willow, and tara standing there smiling so she smiled to show them she was back. "Oh my god, baby I missed you." She looked up at willow. "Go call everyone and tell her she is awake." Willow ran out the door getting a nurse also to check dawn out.

The nurse got there and checked everything. "She is fine. She needs to stay her a little longer but you should be able to take her home soon." With that the nurse left and willow came back in. Tara told her that they can take her home soon.

Dawn looked over at willow and tara. "So how are the newly wedded couple doing?" Dawn said with a whisper because her throat hurt.

"We didn't get married yet. We were waiting for you. We told you while you were out that we weren't getting married without you so we postponed it until you were ready." Said tara as tears of joy came streaming down her face.

"What? You guys didn't have to do that. How long was I out? I hope I didn't make you wait very long." Dawn was really angry at herself because she got them to wait when they shouldn't have. She heard them say they would but didn't believe they meant it.

Bri also had tears of joy running like a river down her cheeks. "You were out about a week. Don't worry, everyone will be her shortly. I love you so much. I am so happy you are ok. You have no idea how hard it has been for me and all of us without you."

Dawn giggled a bit at bri's babbling. She did miss that a lot. "I love you too." She smiles at bri and looks over at willow and tara. "Oh, I am sorry for making you guys wait though."

"Don't be, it was our decision. We want you to be there. Hell, if you never woke up we would have never gotten married. We love you dawnie. We couldn't do it without you." Willow said as she bend down to kiss dawn's forehead.

"Oh, and how come you never told me you were in the same position I am in when you were in high school. And how did angel loss his soul in the first place?" Dawn asks as she furrowed her brow.

Willow also furrowed her brow. "How did you know?"

"I heard you. I heard everyone who came in to visit me for the past week. It's just I couldn't respond but I heard every word." Dawn said as she looked over at bri. "And you and I will have a talk when we get a chance. I feel the same way." She said smiling.

Bri smiled and kissed dawn happy that this time dawn can kiss her back. After a couple more minutes everyone else piles into the room.

Buffy races over to dawn and hugs her. "I am so happy. I love you so much."

Dawn giggles and hugs her back. "I love you too." She looks at everyone. "I love you all. Now can I leave?" Everyone laughs and shakes their head no. "But we need to get this wedding going. They already had to wait a week. Why would we want to make them wait longer?" Dawn pouts sticking out her bottom lip.

"Sweetie, we want you well. We can wait." Said tara holding onto willow.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy while I am here." Dawn said as everyone laughs a little.

"Well, we better leave you to sleep but we will be back later. I love you." Buffy hugged her sister again before they all left leaving bri and dawn alone.

Dawn smiles up at bri. "Did you mean what you said? You will ask me to marry you when the time is right?"

Bri smiles and nodes. "Yeah, but I am waiting till we are older and I know for sure that it is the right thing to do but, know that it will happen." She bend down and took possession of dawn's lips in a passionate kiss that they both had not had for a while.

When bri pulled away dawn smiled and told bri how she felt too. "I can't either."

"What?"

"Forget that night we made love. That was amazing, you were amazing and so very beautiful. I wish we can make more memories but until I get out of here we can't. I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone this much until I meet you."

Bri started to cry again and went in for another kiss. When she pulled back she left a couple of pecks on her lover's lips before she answered. "We will. There is nothing in the world that can keep me away from you. I love you so much baby, you have no idea."

"Promise?" Dawn smiled.

Bri laughed. "Promise. We need some way to celebrate you getting better don't we?"

"Yes, I can't wait." Dawn put her head on the back of bri's neck and pulled her in for a kiss that molded together. Bri nipped dawn's lips with her tongue waiting for them to open up so she can feel the warmness that is dawn's mouth. Once dawn got the hint she happily excepted and even took her own voyage into bri's mouth. The passion that these two have for each other was almost like willow and tara's. How just one simple kiss can turn them on so much. Since they were in a hospital room they stopped themselves from doing anything more than kiss just waiting to be alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everything is great again. Dawn is out of the hospital, buffy and faith planned a wedding for a year from now, zander and anya also got engaged, and dawn moved in with bri to give willow, tara, buffy, and faith more privacy. Giles also came down a couple of days ago. It is wedding day and buffy is helping willow get ready while faith is helping tara.

Willow is putting on her dress as buffy is standing there waiting so she can help with everything else. Willow walks out from behind the screen and buffy gasps. "Oh, willow, you are so beautiful." Buffy had tears streaming down her face smiling.

"Thanks buffy, you are too. I love your dress." Willow said as she looked up and down at buffy catching every detail in the baby blue dress with a white flower at her waist.

"Thanks, but you should see the dress I got faith into. She is gorgeous. You would not believe what I had to do to get her in it though." Buffy laughed at the thought.

"I don't think I really want to know what you did but I can't wait to see her. How much time do we have left?" Willow started to get nervous again.

"Don't worry will, you have plenty of time. I am sure tara will be ready in a minute. Now lets just wait for dawn." Buffy tried to comfort her best friend.

Dawn walks in all excited. "Ok, she's ready. How about you?" She looks at willow. "You look so beautiful. Wait until you see tara, she is gorgeous."

Willow takes in a breath trying to calm her nerves. "Yep, I am good. Ok, lets go get me married already." With that the three girls walked out onto the beach.

They decided to have the wedding on the beach when the sun was setting. It was were they got engaged and they thought it was really romantic. Willow walked out and was greeted and complimented on her dress. She looked over to the other side and saw tara walking out of her tent with the same white dress on. She saw faith come out behind her wearing a violet dress that also had a white flower at the waist. When tara caught willow she took in a gasp of hair to try and get her breath back after it has been taken away from the sight of her soon to be wife.

They walk toward each other that was sort of a run and embraced each other. Giles came up to them and cleared his throat. "Umm, why don't we get the wedding started." Giles led them to a circle that was created on the sand.

Everyone stood in the circle around willow, tara, and giles. "Ready?" Giles asked the two girls he thought of daughters. They both nodded and grabbed the other's hand. "Spirits of the earth, I call upon you to hear these two women's plea of joining. Let their hearts tell you of their love so that you might join their souls together forever." Giles read the words from the book then walked out of the circle, a slight wind had already picked up, telling all those that were there that the spirits and the goddess were listening, now all they had to do was say the right thing at the right time.

Buffy stood directly behind willow in the circle holding the ring willow was to give to tara, she glanced to the other side of the circle where faith stood, also holding the ring tara was giving willow. Faith smiled to her fiancé, who smiled back, and the thought struck her, no way anyone would deny them, they're perfect for each other, just as much as faith and I are.' The thought made her smile more, and she tuned back in to the conversation in the center of the circle. Tara was just about to begin her vows, which would serve as her plea for willow's soul.

Tara inhaled a lung full of air and exhaled trying to calm her nerves before she began. "Willow, my willow, we have been through so much together. We have been through and seen all the good and bad times that happened in our life over the years, but we got through it with just being there for each other. When we first met I was a shy and lonely small girl that no one noticed or even cared about, until you came. You came into my life and introduced me to a new person that I never thought I could be. You brought the light out in me and showed me who I am capable of being. You introduced me to your friends and we all became one big happy family. Thank you for everything you have done for me, you have taken me out of a disturbing and troubled family and brought me into your own loving and caring family. I never knew that you could be family even if you didn't have the same blood, but I realize that all you need is to have the same loving and caring heart. I love you so much and there is nothing that can get me to say otherwise. When I look into your eyes I see your soul. It is so caring and loving, all I want to do is keep you safe and make sure that that soul is never other than loving and caring. You are my life, my soul, and my heart. I love you more than you know, there are no words to tell you and there is no way I can show you how much you mean to me. I love you my willow and I can not wait for us to spend the rest of our life together." Tara took a breath trying to stop crying but when she looked into willows crying eyes she knew she couldn't stop.

It is willows turn and she almost broke down crying. She took in a breath and started. "Tara, my sweetness, amazing can't even start to explain you. You are extraordinary, beautiful, astonishing, remarkable, wonderful, incredible, and so much more. I was suppose to write something that would tell how much I love you, but there is no word that describes everything. You have seen the best and the worst of me and you stuck around to help me get my life back on track. When I first looked into your eyes I saw your worn and tattered soul and I knew from then on that I would revive it and make it to what it once was and I have succeeded. When I was writing my vows I took a moment to think about what my life would be like without you and it hurt, my whole body hurt at just the though and I never want to find out what I would feel like if it came true. I look around me and I see almost everyone has a destiny. Buffy and faith are slayers, angel has a soul, giles and wesley are watchers, and cordelia has visions. For years I have tried to figure out what my destiny is and I have finally figured it out. My destiny is you, to be with you for the rest of my life, to take away all the pain and put in the happiness that is suppose to be there. To put my arms around you and tell you everything will be ok when it really isn't, to love you like you have never been loved before, and much more. My life is yours and I will do anything to make your life the best that it can be. I love you Tara Maclay." Everyone got choked up.

Buffy gave tara's ring to willow and steeped back smiling. Willow was putting the ring on but stopped to show her the engraving since she had no seen it yet. Is said 'Extra Flamey' and tara giggled a bit. Then faith stepped up and gave tara willow's ring and stepped back smiling. Tara was putting the ring on willow and stopped to let willow read her engraving. It said 'True love' and willow smiled. A wind picked up and they new that the goddess has approved of them coming together. Once the two girls felt the wind they instantly fell into each others embrace and kissed with such passion and fire from everything that they had just said to each other. Everyone clapped their hands as the two continued to kiss signifying that they are now wife and wife.

They had the reception at the Summers house and there was music and food and memories of happy times. Everyone was sitting around eating when Buffy stood up and clicked her glass with her fork getting everyone's attention. When she had it she began. "I know that the best man or in this case the best woman is suppose to make a toast, so here it goes. Willow, when I first meet you cordy was giving you a hard time and I felt really bad. But after a while I realize that you really are better than she ever gave you credit for. Over the years we became the best of friends and I kinda think of you as my sister." She looked over at tara who took willows hand in hers and smiled. "Tara, when you first came into willows life she was like hell. Hell, she walked out in front of a car, I was lucky riley was there. Oz just left and she even got a spell wrong and got me to be engaged with spike. Giles was blind, and even though it already happens, zander was being chased by demons, and all to work her will so she wouldn't feel so bad. Who knew that one trip to a wicca group would change all that. Even though she didn't tell me for a while I saw a sparkle in her eye every time I saw her and I knew she was looking at someone. When she first came out to me I admit that I was a little freaked but once a heard the way she talked about you and the way she looked at you whenever you were in the room I knew you guys were the ones for each other. I also feel that you are my sister and I love you both so much. After everything that has happened between you two you still stand strong. Even though I would hate to admit this, your love is stronger than me, faiths, and angel's strength put together and I am so happy you found each other. So for many years as a happy married couple with many happy and safe years together." She raises her glass as did everyone else and sat back down. After everyone was done eating they went into the living room to dance.

Willow and tara had the first dance while everyone watched and then they started dancing along with the couple. Buffy and faith came over to the newly wedded witches. "Can we steal a dance?" Asks buffy. Willow and tara nodded their heads and faith took tara away to one corner of the room and started dancing with her while willow took buffy into her arms and started dancing.  
Buffy and willow were swaying to the music smiling and looking into each others eyes. "You know I really do love you, and I am happy that you found someone." Said buffy wiping a strand of hair away from willows eyes.

"I love you too buffy, and I am also glad you found someone. I can tell you love faith maybe as much as I love tara." Willow said.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, you are right. Wow, look at us. We meet in high school and became best friends, we go through really rough roads, and now you are married and I am engaged. Did you ever think this is were our life really took us?"

"I know, I was a computer geek in high school and now I am a hot mamma yamma with a beautiful wife that I am totally and utterly in love with, I have the best sister that anyone can ask for, I have the best friends anyone could ask for. Nothing can go wrong." Willow said as she pulled buffy closer and put her head on her shoulder as buffy did the same.

The night went off without a flaw, buffy and faith decided to give the two girls the house so bri let them stay at her and dawns apartment. Angel, gunn, fred, and wesley left for LA after the party and they said their goodbyes and congratulations. Zander and anya left a little after them. Buffy, faith, dawn, and bri stayed late with willow and tara talking about everything that happened.

"Well, it is getting late, we better go so you guys can umm, celebrate in your own way." Buffy laughed. "Oh, and make sure you are ready buy eleven. One, because I don't want to walk in and see you two with the witchy lovin, and two, because we are taking you out tomorrow for brunch." Buffy added as she gestured to dawn, bri, and faith.

After both of them nodded they watched everyone go out the door and sighed. "Ok, if this isn't the best day of my life I don't know what is. I got married to the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth, nothing bad happened, I remembered my vows, we get the house to ourselves to make as much noise as we want without blushing because people heard us." Willow said as they both plopped on the couch. "But I am so tired."

"Oh, sweetie, well if your to tired for desert then I guess I will get mine and you can have yours later." Tara had a wicked grin.

"No, no, and no. There is no way I am passing up making love to my new wife. I don't care how tired I am. You, my love, are going to feel me love you in ways that you have only dreamed of." Willow gave tara a grin before she pushed tara on the couch and got on top of her between her legs taking tara's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away getting a groan from tara but then gave her little pecks all the way down her jaw bone before she started sucking on tara's pulse point getting a moan this time. She moved her hand to the bottom of tara's shirt and put her hand inside bringing the shirt up with her hand as she rubbed up and down her side. She purposely wipe her hand at the side of her breast making tara gasp for air. Willow wasn't to happy about the clothes though. "To much clothes. Must come off." Willow breathily stated. Tara complied and sat up so willow could take of her shirt. Tara didn't like the imbalance so she took willows shirt off too before willow had a chance to push her back down. The two witched made love for the first time as wives with compassion, love, and fire. They ended up sleeping naked on the couch with a thin blanket to cover them.

Back at bri and dawns apartment, the four girls were sitting on the couch snuggling up to there lover watching TV.

"I wander what they are going to do." Buffy said.

"Um B, I am sure we all know what they are going to do." Faith laughed playfully hitting her fiancé.

"I know that, I am talking about their future. What are they going to do now that they are married. I wish they stay with us but I think they might want to move somewhere else. You know, have a family of their own." Buffy had sadness in her voice knowing that her best friends aren't going to live with her forever.

Dawn also looked sad. "I am sure they won't go far. They wouldn't totally leave us behind. Would they?"

Bri squeezed dawn a little bit to comfort her. "No baby, I am sure they will not leave us behind. Now they might be going somewhere for their honeymoon that buffy and faith are happily providing but they are not going to leave us. I am sure we will have something to say against it if they do."

"Ok, I believe you." Dawn yawns.

"Tired sweetie?" Bri asks noticing dawn yawn once more.

"Yeah."

"Lets go to bed. We need to get some sleep before brunch." With that bri and dawn went into their room after saying goodnight to buffy and faith.

"Today was amazing. Willow and tara looked beautiful and the wedding was great, and the party was so fun. Buffy actually let me have a glass of champagne." Dawn said as she and bri get undressed for bed. Bri and dawn were in their night shorts and bras when dawn came over and put her arms around bri's waist pulling her closer. "Do you think are wedding and after party would be as good as tonight?" Dawn asks giving bri a kiss and staying there for a minute until she pulls back to let bri answer.

Bri puts her arms around dawn's neck. "Sweetie, we aren't even engaged yet, but yes we will. I promise." Bri goes in for another kiss pulling dawn even closer to her making their breasts mush together. Bri unclasps dawn's bra and dawn pushes back a little smiling with a wicked grin. Bri sees this and tries to explain with a grin plastered on her face. "What? You can't wear your bra to bed so I am helping you."

Dawn smiles and goes in for another kiss also unclasping bri's bra. After a couple moments dawn pulls back to let hers and bri's bra fall to the ground as she pushes bri back onto the bed lying on top of her. Dawn kisses down bri's jaw line and down to her breasts flicking the nipple with her tongue. Each one makes love to the other before they fall asleep trying not to make noise to let buffy and faith hear them. They still have not told anyone that they are lovers because they are afraid that they wouldn't let them sleep together anymore and they don't want that.

Tara woke up wrapped in willows arms as she is spooning her from behind. Tara smiles and tries to get in closer than she already is. She has to go to the bath room so she gets up as slow as she can trying not to disturb her lover. She quietly gets a large shirt on and goes to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. While she is waiting for it to get done she went upstairs to their room to get changed and bring close down for willow to get into before buffy and the others come get them. She made the coffee for both of them and went into the living room to find her wife still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She placed the cups on the table and sat on the side of the couch smiling down at her lover combing back her red hair that managed to get on willows face during the night.  
Willow feels tara. "Hmm." Willow smiled and opened her eyes. She looked up at her wife. "Good morning sexy, how long have you been up?"

"Not long, I made us coffee and I brought you down some clothes so you can get ready for brunch." Tara said.

Willow furrowed her brow. "What time is it?"  
Tara looked over at the clock and back to willow. "Ten, you need to get ready. I don't think they would let you in the restaurant naked. I don't even think buffy would let you in the car naked." Tara giggled.

"Fine, I'll get up and get dressed, but I am not going to like it." Willow furrows her brow. "What about our honeymoon, we haven't really talked about it but I think we need one."

"Well, buffy said not to worry about it, she said we could talk about it at brunch. Now, get in the shower and get dressed." Said tara giving willow a kiss and getting up to go in the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Willow giggles. Willow goes to take a shower and gets dressed. When she goes in the kitchen she sees tara reading the paper sipping on some coffee at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She leans on the door frame and stares at her wife. "Now this is something that I can get use to." She walks over to tara and wraps her arms around tara's waist from behind. "Seeing you read the paper is kinda sexy." She purrs as tara giggles.

Just then the door opens and buffy walks in with her hand over her eyes. "Are you guys decent?"

Willow and tara both giggle before tara answers. "Yes, buffy we have clothes on."

"Ok." She takes her hand off her face and waves the others in. "Ok, guys they have clothes on. Come on in." Faith, dawn, and bri come into the kitchen with buffy. Willow still has her arms around tara's waist with tara's hands over willows. Buffy and faith walk to the other side of the island while bri leans on the wall beside the door to the kitchen with dawn leaning on her. "So, you guys ready? Did you have fun?" Buffy giggles but then realize she left something out. "But, don't give us details please."

"We had fun, and yes we are ready." Willow said as she lets go of tara.

They all make their way out of the door and into the car. Buffy brought them to a restaurant that had a modern look to it. They walked inside and a waitress sat them at a booth in the back. When they sat down the waitress took their orders and left.

Buffy decided to ask her question that she asked last night at bri and dawns apartment. "So, what are you guys gonna do? You know, with your life. Are you gonna move out and find your own place and have a family?"

"We don't know. We haven't really talked about our future all that much, I mean we know we want a family but that's about it." Willow said smiling.

"Well, I have a little something to get your new life together started." Buffy said excitedly as she puts an envelop on the table and slides it over to willow and tara.

Willow looked at buffy and furrowed her brow. "What is this?"

"Open it." Buffy said.

Willow takes it off the table and opens it. She goes wide eyed and looks at buffy and then at tara and then at buffy again. "Buffy, how could you afford this. This, this is so amazing. Thank you!" Willow runs over to the other side of the table and gave buffy a big bear hug. She went back to sit down and tell tara who was sitting there with a face that said 'what is going on'. "Tara, buffy just got us two first class tickets to Hawaii and a room in one of the hotels for a week."

Tara sat there with her jaw open. "She, got us tickets to Hawaii?" She looks over to buffy. "Buffy, how can you afford that?"

"Hey, don't question. Just take it and have fun, you guys have earned it, out of everything that happened to you both. Go, have fun, get naughty, and come back and tell us with details. Only details that will not hurt us. Your flight is leaving in two days. Your welcome." Buffy said as she put her arm around faiths shoulders.

They waited for their meal and ate up. When they were done willow and tara decided to treat all of them for their gift, they took all of them to the Bronze and bought as much drinks as they wanted. They stayed there until midnight and the only ones that were not drunk was dawn and bri so they took everyone home. Once they got everyone into bed they decided to stay in dawns old room just to be there if anyone needed them.

The next morning dawn and bri were cooking breakfast for everyone. Dawn was making the scrambled eggs and bri was making toast and coffee. Dawn smiled at the thought that they could be doing this for each other all the time. "Don't you ever think that we could do this for each other once we get a house of our own and we are married?"

Bri laughed. "Dawn, sweetie, you need to stop with the marriage talk already." She walks over to dawn and puts her arms around her waist. "We are only eighteen years old ok. We will get married, but not for a while, and we already have an apartment together. And yes, I do think about it and for one I can't wait until we can but we are not getting married right now." She sees the pout on dawns face and continues. "I will tell you what, why don't we wait until we get out of college first. Lets just see were our life takes us and then I will ask you to marry me if I think it is the best coarse of action."

Dawn smiles. "Promise?"

"Promise." Bri kisses dawn.

Tara walks into the kitchen. "Hey guys, how long have you been up?" She said very groggy.  
"Not to long, how are you feeling? You don't look very well." Dawn asks as she gives tara a cup of coffee.

"I have the worst hangover of my life, considering this is my first." Tara gave the girls a weak smile before sipping her coffee.

Buffy walks in and up to tara. "I have the worst hangover of my life, and I have had some pretty bad ones. Please don't get married again." Buffy said as she took a sip of tara's coffee before dawn gave one to her.

"I can promise you I will not get married again. Willow is the first and last." Tara said putting her head on the table.

"I'm the first and last what?" Willow said as she put her arms around tara. "How you feeling baby, do you have a headache?"

Tara nodes her head as buffy answers for her. "You are the first and last person she is getting married to."

"Damn straight." Willow smiled and made herself a cup of coffee.

Buffy notices willow acting as if everything is ok. "Hey, how come you are not all with the headache like the rest of us?"

"Oh, I know how to get rid of it. Do you guys want me to do it for you?" Willow said as she moves over to her lover and rubs her back.

"Its not anything kinky is it?" Buffy wanted to get rid of the headache but she didn't want to do anything like that with her best friend. When willow shook her head no she went over to buffy and started rubbing her temple. Buffy already started to feel better. "Oh my god will, you are a goddess." After a couple more minutes buffy was all better so willow went over to tara. She got tara to sit up in the chair and willow sat on her lap and started to do the same. After a while tara felt better to. "Wow will, what are you doing using magic?" Said buffy amazed at willows skills.

"No, it is something I picked up over the years of hanging out with you and getting drunk but I never new you needed my assistance so I never showed you." Willow stayed on tara's lap and sipped her coffee when faith came down.

Faith looked around at everyone smiling. "Ok, I know I was not the only one drunk last night."

"Willow can get rid of it if you want." Buffy said as willow stood up and moved over to faith.  
Willow was done in a few minutes and faith was shocked. "Damn red, I like you. You are very handy,"

Buffy decided to change the subject. She looked over at willow and tara and saw willow sitting on tara's lap again with her arms around her shoulders. "So, you guys better get packing. You got one day to get one week of clothes in a suitcase."

"I know and we will. We can't tell you how thankful we are. Thank you so much for everything. You know it all came down to you. If you didn't come to me at lunch and say hi all those years ago, I don't think we would be in this same position." Willow said as she smiled at buffy.

"Hey, no problem, but you guys have to promise to take lots and lots of pictures when you are there. You cannot come back without pictures. Understand?" Buffy said with a serious yet friendly voice.

"Got it, get lots of pictures." Willow smiled with a mock serious face.

"Breakfast is ready." Dawn said. Everyone grabbed a plate and dug in.

Willow and tara got packed up and all the luggage was already in the car. They decided to sit in the living room and talk until it was time for them to go. Buffy, faith, zander, anya, dawn, and bri all went to the airport with willow to sat goodbye.

After everyone gave them hugs and have funs, they both grabbed buffy to the side. "Hey buffy, is there anything we can bring you, anything you want? We want to give you something for all this." Willow said trying to pay back her best friend any way she can.

"Have fun. That is the only thing I want. Oh, and pictures of course but all I want from you is for you guys to have fun, talk, and love." Buffy said as she hugged both of them.

Their flight number was called and they went to board their flight. They looked back at everyone else and waved on last time before they turned the corner and got onto the plane. They got into their seats and sat there holding hands waiting to get there and talk about their future, walk, and of course make lots of witchy lovin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They finally landed and were greeted by a couple of girls with hula skirt putting leis on everyone. Willow and tara saw a sign that said their name in front of a limo and both went wide-eyed. A man came out of the limo to open the door for the girls when they started walking toward it and got in.

They looked around the inside and found a stocked bar and TV with a tape on it labeled 'for willow and tara' so they put it into the VCR and pressed play.

Buffy appeared on the tape in what looks like her bed room. "Hey will, tara, you guys have earned this trip and so much more. You can use this time for whatever you want, and there is even some money in the envelop on the bar that you can also use any way you want. Don't worry about us we will be fine but there is one more surprise that is waiting for you at the hotel. Now, I know you guys very well and you probably won't except it but it is all ready paid for, and I won't take no for an answer. Don't go asking where I got all this money because I didn't steal it or anything, I had some help. You guys need to plan out your future together and that is what I hope you will do. Now, go take a lot of pictures and go have fun, I will see you back home in about a week. I love you both so much." The tape stopped and willow just looked at it for a while not believing it all.

Tara finally looked over at willow. "Oh no, what else has she given us?"

"Well, you know how buffy likes to go over the top but this is way to much." Willow sighed and leaned back.

"I know, its just she has done to much already. She has saved our lives countless times and she even died for us. I don't think I can take anymore." Tara also leaned back and entwined her fingers with willows until they reached the hotel.

When they finally get to the hotel they are greeted by a man in a black suit that showed them to their rooms. When they got there the man put their suitcases down by the door and left them. They looked around at the giant room with a great view of the beach and a volcano. They walked around and looked at the king sized bed and big screen TV with sound system and everything. They met back in the middle of the room to find a couple couches and a big oak coffee table in the middle.

They sat down on the white leather couch and sighed. "I wonder what buffy got us?" Willow asked looking around.

"I don't even think I want to know. Lets just forget it and say we never saw it." Tara said. She didn't want to take anything else from buffy.

Willow giggled. "Oh, come one. I am curious and so are you, I can hear it in your voice. Plus, she said she wouldn't take no for an answer. I will tell you what, the first one who finds the surprise, they get to pick the first thing we do."

Tara grinned. "Ok, but lets do something outsides the bedroom until tonight."

"Fine."

They both look around the suite. Tara went over to the bed and looked on the side table and found an envelop. Tara picked it up and ran over to willow all excited. "I found it!"

"Damn, that was fast." Willow wined as they both sat down on the couch.

"You open it. I don't think I want to know." Tara said nervously giving the envelop to willow.  
Willow took it and opened it. She furrowed her brow and pulled out a key and a piece of paper. She opened the note and read it aloud. "Dear willow and tara, since giles moved back to England, he doesn't need his house anymore. I talk to him and he has agreed to give you his house and you can have it as soon as you get back. Love you both, buffy." Willow looked up at tara wide-eyed. "We, we, we have a house."

"I don't believe it. We have our own house." Tara had tears in her eyes. They embraced in a hug. After a few minutes the pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. "We should call buffy and thank her. It's the least we can do." Tara said as she started to walk over the phone and dialed buffy's number. "Hello buffy, its tara. We cannot tell you how thankful we are for everything." 'Oh, did you guys find the extra surprise in the hotel. I knew you would love it.' "We love all of it, we could not be any happier." 'Why are you calling me anyway? I thought you guys would be caught up in each other if you know what I mean.' "No, we just got here, we found the surprise. I can't believe giles is giving us his house. How are we suppose to pay for it?" 'Well, I talked to a computer company that talked to willow in high school and they are going to give her an interview when you guys get back. They said she can work at home and she will get paid a very good dollar amount. You have nothing to worry about, everything is taken care of. You guys have fun, and remember pictures.' "We will, and buffy." 'Yeah.' "Thanks, we love you. You are the best sister we could have," 'That goes double for me. Now, go have fun.' "Bye." 'Bye.' Tara hung up the phone and turned back to willow. "You know buffy is smarter than we give her credit for. You know that computer company you told me about that came up to you in high school?" When willow nodded her head she continued. "Well, they will give you an interview and they are going to let you work from home and they will give you a very good dollar amount. That was buffy's words."  
Willow looked wide-eyed. "Damn buffy, you are awesome. Well that takes care of my future. What about yours?"

"Well, if your job pays as good as buffy says then I will be a lovely house wife." Tara said with a smile.

Willow comes over to tara and puts her arms around her hips pulling her forward. "You mean a sexy house wife." She pulls her in for a quick kiss. "Now, you have to pick something for us to do since you did find the key."

Tara scratches her head. "I think we could go walk on the beach when the sun is setting. That gives us a romantic view and we can talk about our future. What do ya think?"

"I think that sounds romantic." Willow pulls tara in for another passionate kiss with the fire that they will show later on tonight.

They stayed in the hotel getting in a little witchy lovin in before they went out to dinner. They had a romantic candlelight dinner in one of their best restaurants and waited for sunset.

They were walking down the deserted beach while the sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. They were walking hand in hand in the silence that surrounded them before willow broke it. "Ok, so we each know what we want to do with our lives, we have a house of our own that is not far away from everyone. What else do we want for our future?"

"Kids." Was the only thing tara said. She knew that would be a big step for them.

Willow gave a weak smile. "Oh, right. Yeah, that would be our future too."

"You don't want kids?"

"No, its not that. It's just… That's a big step." Willow smiled again and looked up at tara.

Tara looks up at willow. "I know, we should wait but we need to know if we want some."

"I know I know. Well, I know I want at least two. How about you?" Willow said.

"How about we wait a little while and then think about getting pregnant. Then after that we could talk about more after we have one." Tara looked over at the sunset and smiled at the pretty colors coming off of it.

"Who?" Willow also looked over at the sunset.

Tara looked over to willow and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Who is going to be the first one pregnant." Willow looked down at the sand.

"Better question. How are one of use going to get pregnant. I don't think I want artificial insemination, then it would only have one person's genes. I want both of ours." Tara said smiling putting her arm around willow and put her head on willows shoulder as they kept walking.

"Don't worry, I have this perfect spell that I found, the only thing it will not have of our genes is whether it will be a boy or girl. All we have to do is make a potion type drink that the one getting pregnant has to drink, and while they drink the other person reads an incantation before we make love. We have to pour all our love and passion into it which for us wouldn't be that hard because we do that all the time anyway." Willow giggles.

"Ok, I'll tell you what, I will have the first one and you can have the next one." Tara said.

"Are you sure?" Willow asks. She noticed tara nod her head. "Ok, if you are sure. But I say we make it even. Which ever one is pregnant gets to come up with the first name and the other gets to pick the middle name."

"Deal."

They walk up and down the beach talking about everything that has happened to them and walked in silence just enjoying the company. When they finally got back to the apartment they got into the jacuzzi that was just outside. They ended up having a couple drinks and having a wild time in bed, but they didn't really need the drinks to do that.

The next morning willow and tara were rapped in each others arms cuddling and enjoying each others company while listening to the music that is being played in the restaurant that is across the street.

Tara has planned for them to go on a volcanic tour that afternoon but she wasn't sure she could get willow out of bed. "Come on willow, this will be fun. We get to walk on the side of a volcano, and afterwards we can go shopping and get everyone back home something they might like. Please, get out of bed." Tara begged as she gets out and puts on a rob.

"Fine, but once we get back home I am going back into bed taking you with me." Willow had a wicked grin on her face.

"Deal."

They both get dressed and head out for the tour first. The get to this big blue bus that was going to take them to the volcano, and walked onto the bus, found an empty seat and sat down. When they got to the edge of the volcano base everyone got off the bus and became a big group talking to one another about how excited they are.

Willow and tara were finishing talking to someone when someone catches willows eye. "Cordelia?" Willow yells. She sees she is right and runs over to her giving her a big hug. She pulls back as tara is walking over. "Oh cordelia, this is my wife tara, tara this is cordelia." 

Cordelia and tara shaking hands saying hi and she realizes what willow just called her. "Wow, your wife. When did you get married? Or in this case, when did you become gay?"

Willow laughs. "We got married about a week ago and about six years ago is when I knew. We are here for our honeymoon. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am on vacation. I am sorry I wasn't at the wedding, no one told me. I told them not to contact me for anything so that might be why." Cordelia laughs.

"Oh, no problem. So how long are you here for?" Willow was trying to make conversation.

"About another week. How about you guys? And how is everyone else. I need to come down and visit, it feels like ages since we blew up the school." Cordelia said giggling a bit before giving a straight face.

"We are staying for about a week too. Everyone else is good, actually buffy and faith are engaged, so are zander and anya, and dawn has a girlfriend." Willow said taking tara's hand in hers smiling.

"Oh wow, everything has changed. Is it just me or is everyone gay over there." Everyone laughs at the very true statement.

"Well, we think it is just the people who lives in buffys house but it is inconclusive." Willow giggles.

"Ok everyone, we are ready to move up the volcano! We advise you not to get to close to the edge!" The tour guide yelled as they all start moving up the volcano.

Willow and tara walked up the volcano hand in hand with cordelia at their side. Tara wasn't to sure about cordelia. She heard all the stories about her being mean to willow and she couldn't understand how willow forgave her but if willow could do it than so could she. She put on a weak smile and started listening in on their conversation about old high school days.

They finally reached the top and looked down into the crater and gasp. "Wow, this is amazing." Tara said smiling and gazing at the site.

"Sure is sweetie, I am glad you brought me up here. Sorry for being crabby this morning." Willow stated giving her wife a kiss.

"It's ok, I know how you are in the morning." Tara went back in for another kiss before cordelia jumped in.

"Ok, can you guys not do the lovey dovey thing?" Cordelia asks with a pleading tone in her voice.

Tara looked at willow with a look that says 'she isn't serious is she' and willow caught on quickly. "Sorry." She mouthed to her lover as the moved their attention to the crater again.

Dawn and bri were in their apartment making out on their couch when the phone rang.

"Arrrg." Dawn grumbles.

"Sorry baby, you wanna answer it?" Bri said smiling at the pouting look on her girlfriends face.

"Sure." Dawn got up from the couch and went over the phone and picked it up. "Hello." 'Hey dawn, its buffy.' "Hey buff, what's up?" 'Well, we were wondering if you have heard from willow and tara yet.' "No, why?" 'Well, tara called me a couple of days ago but then I heard nothing. I wonder what they're doing.' "I am sure they are having fun. Why are you so worried?" 'I don't know, I just miss them I guess. I've never spent this much time away from them before.' "I know neither have I, but I am sure that they are fine and having a good time. They will be back in two days, so don't worry. Do you want us to come over and keep you guys company?" 'No, I don't want to disturb you guys.' "You kinda already did but its ok. We'll, be there in about five minutes, ok." 'Sorry, see you in a few, bye.' "Bye." Dawn hangs up the phone and goes back over the couch. "We have to go over to buffy's. She is feeling lonely because willow and tara aren't there, sorry."

"It's ok, we can kiss anytime. Hell, we can do it over there if you want. We'll get her and faith started to get buffy's mind off of her loneliness." Bri took dawns hand in hers as they made their way out the door.

When dawn and bri get to the house they noticed zander's car on the driveway. They walk in to see buffy on the couch crying and faith trying to comfort her, zander was sitting on the chair by the couch with anya sitting on the arm.

Dawn runs over to her sister and sits on the other side to also try and comfort her sister. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

Faith knew buffy couldn't answer so she did it for her. "Zander got a job offer in LA and he is taking it."

Dawn looks over at zander with tears in her eyes. "Your leaving us? How could you?"

Zander opened his mouth to speak but couldn't so anya did for him. "Zander wants to make more money to bye me pretty things."

Anya's bluntness really got to dawn. "Oh, so you are going to up and leave us after everything we have been through just to make more money!"  
Dawn walked over to the other side of the room with her back to everyone crying. Bri walks over and puts her arms around dawn and tried to comfort her. "Ssh baby, everything is fine. It is his choice and there is nothing we can do about it." She turned dawn in her arms and kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

Dawn turns around and walks a little closer to the rest. "When are you leaving? Are you at least going to stay until willow and tara get back?"  
"Yes of coarse, we are leaving in four days. I am so sorry dawn but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. We will come and visit whenever we can. We will be down here for our wedding."  
He stands up to go near dawn but she pushes pack. "No, I am mad at you right now. I need to go, bri can you take me back home please?" 

She looks over at bri and sees her shake her head. "No can do baby, you need to be here with everyone. You need to spend as much time together as possible." Just then the phone rang and bri went to get it. "Hello." 'Hey bri, what's up?' "Oh um, hi willow what's going on?" 'Oh, nothing much just hangin out at the hotel. We met up with cordy on the volcano trip and after that stopped off to get you guys some stuff. We just got back and wanted to know what is happening up there.' "Oh, um well something is going on but we don't want to trouble you." 'Bri, what's going on, is anyone hurt?' "No, everyone is fine, no need to worry, we will tell you when you get back which is not for two days so don't even think of coming home early, everything is fine."

Dawn comes up to bri. "Bri give me the phone, I want to talk to willow and I think buffy does to." Bri gave dawn the phone and stepped back to give her some space. "Hey will, how are you?" 'Fine dawn, what's wrong, you sound like you have been crying?' "Well, it seems zander got a cool new job in LA and he is leaving in four days. He is such a jerk." 'Dawn don't say that, I am sure this is a good job that he wants. I am not to happy about it but I can't tell him what to do. How is buffy taking it?' "I think she really needs to talk to you. She is breaking down." 'Put her on will you dawn. I will try and calm her down.'

Dawn calls her sister over to the kitchen to talk to willow and with a little help from faith she took the phone and tried her hardest to speak but you can hear her crying. "Hey will, what's up. How is your honeymoon?" 'It's fine buffy, how are you doing? You sound like you are taking it the hardest.' "Well yeah I mean he was the first one I met when I moved here and he's been like the brother I never had. Of coarse I am taking it the hardest." 'I know buffy, I am so sorry I am not there right now helping you but I will be there in two days.' "I know will, I am just so sad and pissed off at the same time. How could he leave us after all we have been through. I died for him." 'I know buffy, you have to respect his decision. It is his life.' "How can you say that? You should be in worse condition than me, you have known him your whole life." 'I know and that is why I am not worse then you right now. I know that his life has basically sucked throughout all the years since he was born and if he is willing to leave everyone for this job then it must be a pretty damn good job. I am happy for him but sad for everyone else and me. I will be there soon and we will talk about this more. Just take care ok and try to understand that he needs this more than you know. Now go and be with zander all that you can. I love you and I will talk to you soon. I promise.' "Thanks will, I love you too, bye." Buffy hangs up and goes back into the living room.

Willow hangs up the phone and starts quietly sobbing when tara comes into the room from her shower. She saw willow and ran to her pulling her into her arms cooing her and trying to comfort her lover. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Willow stopped enough to tell her what she just found out over the phone. "Zander got a job offer in LA and he is leaving in four days. Buffy is a total wreck and dawn is really mad at him. I don't want to lose him, he is like my brother I never had." Willow started crying again.

"Oh baby, I know I know, I am so sorry. You will see him before he leaves and I am sure that this is a great job if he is leaving his family. It's ok sweetie, it's gonna be alright." Tara rocks willow back and forth trying to calm her wife down. It was almost eleven at night and she knew her lover was tired so she got her into bed and snuggled up to her whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she went to sleep.

The next morning both girls were still asleep when willow started screaming. "Zander! No, don't go! Zander!"

Tara woke up instantly hearing her lover scream and tried to wake her up and get her out of the apparently really bad dream. "Willow, baby you need to wake up. Its just a dream."  
Willow opened her eyes to her lover's voice. "Tara?"

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here." Tara said taking a frightened willow into her arms and rocked her. "Ssh, it was just a dream, it wasn't real."

Willow was crying now trying to get even closer into tara's embrace. "It felt so real, zander was going to the job but I knew that he was going to die if he did. But he went anyway. Thank you."  
"For what?"

"For waking me up before he died. If I saw that I think I would kill myself." Willow sniffled.

"Ssh, don't say that baby, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." Tara cooed her lover. "Here, why don't we stay in the room for the rest of the day and I will pack, we need to be up by eight in order to make our flight so we will go to bed early. We'll call down and order lunch and dinner later on. I am going to stay her and comfort you so you can go back up there and comfort buffy, ok." Tara got a nod from willow but then someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Tara new it was cordelia and she thought she could help comfort willow.

Cordelia walked in and saw willow and ran to her. "Oh my god, willow what's wrong?" Willow wrapped her arms around willow and hugged her before pulling back and looking into the wet green eyes of her friend.

"Zander got a job in LA and is moving there. Can you help comfort her?" Tara said kissing willow on the forehead looking over at cordelia.

"Yeah of coarse, wow zanders coming to LA." Cordelia is excited that she is going to be closer to her ex but is still trying to comfort willow. "Its ok willow, how about this, I will make him call all the time and make him visit whenever he has enough money." Cordelia got a small smile from tara.

The day was really slow. Cordelia had to go back so she could pack and willow was sobbing almost the entire day. Tara was there for her wife just like she will be her entire life. She is not upset that this happened on their honeymoon because it shows how much she loves her and how much she will take care of her and make sure her life feels like heaven. Tara got them all packed up while she let willow watch the discovery channel. When it was time to go to bed, they didn't make love like they did every other night, but just snuggled up to each other just enjoying the last night of their honeymoon even though willow was still feeling horrible. The next morning they got up, took a shower, and got to the airport. They got on their plane with no problem and they just leaned on each other the whole way hoping buffy wouldn't be late to pick them up.

When the got off the plane in Sunnydale they walked to baggage claim were they said they would meet and buffy was sitting there in faiths arms still crying. It really was like she was loosing her brother and she couldn't help crying. Once willow saw this she ran right over to buffy before faith even knew she was there. She took buffy in her arms trying to soothe her. "Ssh, buffy its ok, I'm here." Faith walked over to tara and gave her a hug while they watched willow holding onto buffy. "Ssh, it will be ok buffy, you should have seen me in the apartment crying like crazy. Cordy couldn't even calm me down." Willow giggled and tried to make buffy laugh but it was a no go, buffy was to broken.

"Cordy was there?" Faith furrowed her brow looking at tara.

"She was there on vacation." Tara answered and only got a nod from faith.

Willow looked up at faith and tara and then back at buffy, she picked buffys head up to look in her eyes. "How about we take tara and faith home while me and you get some mochas and talk." Willow wanted to try and get buffy to smile or do something at least. They called before they left and buffy had been in the house sulking for the last two days, she hasn't even gone on patrol. With a nod from buffy they both stood and she turned to faith and tara. "Can you guys get our bags. I am going to get buffy in the car." They both nodded but before they left they each gave their lovers a kiss and went to get the baggage. While willow brought buffy to the car she tried to make her laugh with some of the funny things that happened on their trip but the best she got was a weak smile. The girls came out and loaded the car and tara decided to drive home. When they got home they unloaded everything and willow took buffy to the espresso pump. When they got there willow made sure they had a secluded spot just so people don't stare at them. Willow put buffy in a corner and went to order. When she got back she sat right beside buffy and put her arm around her. "Buffy, can we talk about this? Talking might help."

Buffy picked up her head. "Talk, how can we talk about this? We have been best friends since the beginning. You me and him, all of use with giles, we fought demons and vampires together. I died twice for you guys, you both have brought me back to life both times, and I love you guys. You guys are family to me and now one of my family members are leaving and you want to talk. Willow, its like everything I did for him and everything he means to me means nothing to him."

"I am sure he doesn't feel that way." Willow tried to make buffy feel better.

Zander walks up to the table. "That's because I don't." He sits down when both girls look up at him to continue. "Buffy, I love you, you are my sister and so is willow. I am thankful for everything you did for me. I am grateful for you saving my life a whole mess of times but I need this buffy. My life has been shit ever since I was born. I grew up in an awful family, maybe not as horrible as tara but it was hard. I was a loser in every grade in school, the only friends I have had have been willow and jesse and now he's dead. The best thing that I have had in my life has and will always be you two, now don't tell anya but you guys are better than her. She is just my fiancé but you guys are my sisters. The one and only reason I am doing this is because this can be the third best thing in my life, the second was anya. I am sorry that I am leaving you but I will visit and you have to visit and we will talk on the phone all the time. You make it sound like I am dead but I'm not. I am just a couple hundred miles away. I love you guys very much." He took both their hand and kissed them giving them his infamous harris grin.  
Buffy looks up at him and gives him a weak smile.

Willow saw this and clapped. "There, see I knew you could smile." There mochas come and so did zanders that he ordered when he first walked in.  
Willow raised her cup. "To family, to always stay in touch no matter were our lives take us."

Zander raised his. "Here, here."

They both waited for buffy who also raised her cup. "To family."

They all chatted and zander tells them about his new job. They also tried to think of a way to get dawn to understand and they decide the only thing to do is talk to her. So they piled in the car and went for their apartment.

Back at the apartment bri decides to get dawns mind off of everything that happens. She's been up to it for hours and right now they are in bed just snuggling whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. There was a knock on the door and each grumbled.

"I'll get it, it might be the land lord making his monthly inspection. You might want to put a robe on to." Dawn said as she grabbed both of their robes and put hers on. She walked to the door and opened it surprised to see zander, willow, and buffy. "Hey guys what are you doing here, and what's he doing here?" She pointed at zander.

"Um one, we came her to talk to you and two, why are you just wearing a robe?" Buffy went into sister mode and she wasn't going to be happy finding out the answer to that question.

"Ummm." Was the only thing she could say before buffy came in.

"Brianna, get your ass out here now!" Buffy yelled.

Bri walked in also wearing a robe. "What's wrong?"

Willow saw the anger in buffy rise when she saw bri. "Now buffy, they are eighteen and they can do this. We came here for one reason and one reason only."

"I don't care! What they hell is going on!? I trust you to live with each other and you have sex! You are in so much trouble it isn't even funny!" Buffy was furious with dawn but part of her new willow was right.

"Buffy, I am old enough to make my own decisions. You started having sex with faith when you were 17 and went behind moms back. I would have told you when the time was right ok, I love bri and she loves me and there is nothing you can do about it so just forget it. Now what were you going to tell me and get over the fact that I am sleeping with bri because I don't want to hear another word about it. I never said anything about you and faith and neither did mom when she found out." Dawn new her sister was just looking out for her but she needed to back off a bit.

"Fine, look we need to send zander away with happy thoughts about us all. He gave me this big speech that doesn't really apply to you but I know that he means well. He is just going for a job and nothing more. He will visit and call whenever he can but do you really hate him for living his life?" Buffy was trying her hardest to make some sense and hoped it was working.

"Your right, bri helped me clear my head and see it." She looks over at zander. "I love you zander, it just broke my heart that you were leaving. You were my first crush so you are special." She smiled and went to him, kissed him in the cheek, and hugged him with as much love as she could mustard.

Willow smiled. "All right, we will let you get back to what ever you were doing and we will be going. I left my wife at home and I want to see her."

"Ok, we will be here if you need us. We're just going to watch a movie or something." Bri stated as she came up and spooned dawn from behind putting her head on dawns shoulder.

Buffy nodded. "Ok, see you later. And sorry for earlier." Buffy said over her shoulder walking out leaving the two girls alone again.

A couple of days later buffy got zander to make bookcases for her house and willows house so they can store all the books and other objects from the magic box. Anya has decided to sell the space and is giving everything in it to buffy and willow so they can use it whenever they need it. Buffy also got zander to make her a training room that she and faith can use since they won't have the magic box training room to use. They all were at the magic box packing everything to move. Willow and tara were putting the books on the public shelf in boxes while dawn and bri took care of the privet books on the second floor. Zander and anya were out in the front wrapping and putting away all of the knickknacks.

Buffy and faith were in the back room packing. Buffy was thinking about how everything is changing. People are getting married and engaged, people are moving into their girlfriend's apartment or for a job. She turns to where faith was packing the weapons. "Hey faith, you ever notice how things are changing really fast around here?"

Faith looked over at buffy and furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about B, everything always changes. It's the way of the world." She started giggling putting her hands in the air.

Buffy also starts to giggle. "Yeah, I guess your right. I just like the old way when all of us would go to the Bronze and get drunk so bri and dawn would bring us home and willow would work her magic and get rid of our hangover."

Faith walks over to buffy and puts her arms around her shoulders and kisses her before she answers. "Well, we can still get drunk and have willow help us, but we will just be without two of them. It's going to all work out for the best, I promise."

They both start to kiss before tara walks in and clears her throat making both girls look at her. "I thought we were suppose to be packing, not making out." Tara starts to giggle.

"Ha ha ha, I was just telling buffy everything will be ok." Faith said.

Tara walked up to buffy and put her hand on her shoulder. "And it is, we are going to go to the bronze tonight and get drunk celebrating zanders new job and saying goodbye, and we will get willow to help us with our headaches." Tara got a furrow brow from faith so she continued. "Oh, I heard you talking about getting drunk and stuff."

About half the day has gone by and everything was packed and on the moving truck that zander and anya are using to move their stuff, so they let them use it to take the boxes to the houses. After everything was unpacked into each house and everything was set up willow and tara decided to go up to their room and pack so they can move into their new house that giles had given them. They wanted to do it themselves so they could take in everything. Tara was packing their clothes while willow packed everything else that had clotted their room over the years.

Tara was putting the last box of clothes by the door and turns to willow. "You ready baby?"

Willow looked at her and nodded her head. "Yeah."

Tara could hear a little hurt in her voice and went up to her and grabbed her hand. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Willow looked at her and nodded her head giving her a weak smile. "It hard ya know, we've spent some really good times in this room. And really bad times, when I went through dark magic, when you got shot." Willow shuddered at the memory. She was lucky warren had a bad shot and got her in the arm. "I'm just going to miss this room."

Tara smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well, so am I but I am sure that if we feel room sick buffy will let us stay a night or so." Tara giggle.

Willow smiled and kissed her wife. "Ok, you ready?"

Tara nodded her head and they both picked up a box and went down stairs telling everyone else that it was time to load up the car. The car was loaded in about and hour and a half and everyone went to their new house to help unpack and make it feel more like home to them. It was about nine when they finished and they thought they would go to the Bronze to celebrate their new house and say goodbye to zander and anya since they were leaving the next day. Dawn and bri yet again had to bring everyone back home. They decided to bring them to the closest house which happened to be willow and tara's house so they all went there and slept off their hangover.

The next morning once everybody got up and willow did her magic they went over to zander's apartment and helped him load the truck since he and anya already packed the house. Once they were done they all went to the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

Once zander put his bag down and turned around buffy came running up to him and put her arms around him. "I am going to miss you so much, I love you."

Zander hugged her back. "I know, I love you too." Buffy was pulled back and zander was greeted by everyone else who also went to anya after zander. Everyone was crying being comforted by their loved ones. Their flight was called and everyone started another round of hugs. "Well, I guess its goodbye. I'll call you guys as soon as we get into our new place, bye." With that zander and anya walk off and onto the plane leaving willow, buffy, and dawn holding on to each other crying. A couple minutes later tara got everyone to come back to the car so she can drive everyone home and get on with their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Willow finally go the job she has been waiting for, she got to work at home and tara just cleaned up and hung out. It was perfect for them and everybody else, everyone even excepted that dawn and bri are lovers and hope they get married one day too.

Willow was working on a big project for the company and was working really hard until tara came into the room and started to rub her shoulder. "Mmmm, that feels so good."

"Why don't you take a break, I am going over to buffy's. Why don't you come with me?" Tara asks.

Willow put her head back to look at tara. "You know I can't. I need to finish this. How about you go and when I am done which will be soon, I will come over and you can show me a good time."

"Deal."

Tara kissed willow and went out the door leaving willow to her work. At least a half an hour later there was a knock on the door. She furrowed her brow because everyone she knew just walked in so she got up and went to answer it. When she opened the door she stepped back in shock. "Amy, what are you doing here?" She said in a stern voice.

Amy smiled. "Now is that anyway you greet a friend?"

"Sure, a friend who gets you into dark magic's." Willow had hated her for that because it didn't really help out in her and tara's relationship. Tara was just about to leave her until she found the cure and stayed to help.

Amy gave a wicked smile. "Well, I just wanted to see how you are doing, I mean you did take care of me all those years as a rat. You know clean cage, good food, and fresh water. Just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I am fine, now if you will please leave I need to get back to work." Willow said with anger in her voice.

"Fine, fine, I get the message. Well, I'll see you around." She turned around but then turned back. "Oh, and this is for you." She pulled out her hands palms toward willow and black electricity shoots from her hand toward willow making her step back a little. Amy turned around leaving willow looking at her with fire.

Willow turned and ran for the phone. She dialed buffy's house and waited for someone to pick up. 'Hello.' "Tara, I need help, something happened." 'Willow, what's wrong?' "I'm calling a family emergency, get everyone over here now. Tara?" 'Yes baby.' "I love you." 'We'll be right there. I love you too.' Willow hung up the phone to wait for everyone. She went and sat on the couch trying to keep her control.

Tara hung up the phone and ran into the living room. "Guys something happened at the house, that was willow and she called a family emergency meeting. You know she never calls one of those unless it is really bad." Tara starts to hyperventilate.

Buffy walks up to her. "Don't worry I am sure she is fine."

Everyone runs out to the car and drives over to willow and tara's house. They ran in the house and found willow sitting on the couch. Tara ran over and saw willow with her eyes closed and her hands clenched up in balls. Everyone ran in and saw nothing dangerous happening and looked at willow. Buffy walked over to willow and sat on the coffee table in front of them. "Willow, what's wrong? Why did you call a family emergency." She got her answer when willow opened her eyes and looked at buffy. Buffy saw the coal black eyes. "Oh god, willow how did this happen?"

Tara couldn't see willows eyes from were she was sitting but when she heard buffy she turned willow to face her. She looked into her wife's black eyes and gasped. "Will, what's going on?"

Willow closed her eyes trying to get the black out.  
She opened them and looked at buffy. "Better?" When she saw buffy shake her head 'no' she continued. "I was working and someone knocked on the door." She looked over at tara and then back at buffy again. "Amy's back in town and she gave me another fix of her dark magic before she left but I can't seem to get the black out of my eyes."

Tara grabbed willows hand and squeezed. "Concentrate." They both closed their eyes and a few moments later they both opened them. Tara looked at willow and saw the green eyes she fell in love with. "There, all back to normal." Tara cupped willows face and kissed her. She turned and looked back to buffy. "We need to find amy. Willow still has the dark magic in her, I just took the black eyes away. I can't take the black magic away without doing a cleansing process."

"What do you have to do." Buffy asks furrowing her brow.

"Um, well, I have to use a special bar of soap and wash all the darkness off of her body." Tara said with a little blush.

Buffy smiled. "Well, you guys need to do that as soon as possible. We'll go and try to find amy while you do that. We'll meet you at the espresso pump in a half an hour. I feel like a mocha."

Everyone left the two witches to clean out willows system. Tara turned to look at willow. "Alright, lets get all that bad stuff off of you and I am not just talking about the magic." Tara gave willow her famous half smile.

"Well, if you insist." Willow said giving the same evil grin.

They both went into the bathroom and stripped down. Willow got in first while tara went to get the special soap and got in behind willow. She rubbed the soap all over her back and front finding black bubbles everywhere. She kept it up until there was no more black bubbles to be seen. After a little stubbornness from both they realize that they have to meet buffy in a couple of minutes so they got out, dried off, and got dressed. They walked out the door for the espresso pump.

"Buffy ruined all our fun." Willow said with a pout as she grabbed tara's hand.

Tara smiled. "Actually, I think it was amy who ruined all our fun. She just doesn't understand that you are clean now and you never want to go back. You don't want to go back right?"

Willow giggled and squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Yes, I am sure. My life couldn't be any better, why would I want to ruin it."

"We need to bind amy the next time either one sees her." Tara said looking at willow with a serious tone in her voice.

"I know and we will. She needs to know who she's up against. I'm not the same geeky high school willow that I was before, I am a very powerful witch with a very powerful wife, and a very powerful family at my side. She is headed for an ass kickin, and believe me when I say she will get one." Willow said in a serious tone but with a smile on her face.

Over at the espresso pump buffy, faith, dawn, and bri were sitting sown drinking and talking about amy when amy came up to the table. "Well look who I found. Its been so long. How have you guys been."

Everyone jumped out of their seats taking a fighting stance. "What are you doing here amy." Buffy asks.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to me. I see there is someone new in the mix. Oh, hi faith are you and buffy still together?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

Willow and tara walked in to see amy stand in front of everyone. "Binding spell?" Willow asks looking up at tara. Tara nodes her head and they say an incantation to bind her. When they binded her powers they walked up to amy. "Hey amy, just wanted to let you know I am clean again so if you don't mind leaving. I am not going back to that life again, my life couldn't be perfect and I don't need you screwing it up."

Amy was trying to use her powers but it wouldn't work. "What did you do to me?"

"It's called a binding spell. You know a powerful witch like yourself should have known." Willow said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do with me?" Amy started to sound scared.

"We're just going to talk to you. Why don't you come back to our place and we can talk." Willow said as she pulled amy out of the coffee shop while everyone followed. Once they got to willow and tara's house they sat her on the couch while willow and tara sat on the coffee table across from her while buffy, faith, dawn, and bri sat on some chairs. "Ok amy, what's going on in your life? You tell me and I will tell you why I am so happy."

Amy looked at willow and started. "Well, I came back to find a place to live. I can't find rack so I went to the magic box to get my high but everything is gone. That's about it, nothing really exciting."

Willow took tara's hand in hers and started. "Well, I am married to the most beautiful woman on earth." She pointed to tara and continued. "Buffy and faith are engaged, dawn and bri are girlfriends. I have the job of my dreams, so you could see how happy I am so why did you come down and give me problems that I don't need?"

"Well, I just wanted to see you and then when I saw you open the door to your own house and realize you had a perfect life I was jealous so a gave you a fix. My life sucks right now and I don't want to feel lonely." Amy said looking down.

"So you don't make other people suffer for your mistakes. You are the one that went to rack and you brought me there so I am not really in the mode to help you. I will tell you this one last time. Get out of this town, leave me and my family alone or you will be getting into something you don't want to. That binding spell was special, it prevent you from using spells in this town. Once you leave this town you have your powers again, but once you come back they will be binded again and there is nothing you can do about it. Leave now." Willow said in a angry and serious voice.

"Fine." Amy said anxious to get out before they hurt her.

"Your not going to come back right?" Buffy asked.  
She noticed amy nod her head and continued. "I never want to see you touch my family again which is everyone in this room plus zander and anya if you find them. Go."

Amy walked out of the house but to everyone else it seemed like she ran. Everyone looked around at each other until bri broke the silence. "So, Bronze tonight?" Everyone nodded their head and they made their way to the Bronze for some fun.

When they got to the Bronze they found a couch and a chair that were free so they swiped them before anybody else could. Buffy ended up sitting on faiths lap in the chair while willow and tara snuggled up on the couch, dawn and bri did the same. Not long after they got there faith and buffy went up to dance. Everyone just stared at the two girls dancing really close together flowing with the music.

"I wonder if they're like that once they get married." Tara wondered.

"I am sure they will, a ring and vows can't take away that." Dawn pointed toward the couple.

"Well I am up for dancing, how about you." Willow said looking up at tara. Tara nodded her head and they both went out to the dance floor right next to buffy and faith.

Dawn and bri watched them while wrapped up in each others arms. "I wonder what will change in a few years. Buffy and faith will be married, we will be out of college, willow and tara might have a baby, hell buffy and faith might have a kid." Dawn said looking up at bri.

Bri went in for a kiss before she put in her input. "We might be married. I am sure not much will change, we are all still a big happy family and…" Bri was cut off by someone else.

"Anna? Brianna Sky, is that you?" A blonde girl about the same age as the other two girls came up to them.

Bri looked shocked. "Amanda, what are you doing here?" She didn't sound so excited.

"Well, I am here to see you silly. Look anna, I am sorry for everything I did to you and I want to make it up to you."

"Amanda, I can't." Bri got dawn to sit up and she stood up and gestured to dawn. "Dawn this is amanda, amanda this is dawn, my girlfriend."

Amanda looked a little hurt. "Oh, you have a girlfriend. Bri can I talk to you over here for a minute?" She pointed over by the bar and bri followed her. Amanda turned to look at bri who she called anna. "Anna, I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk, I know that you are seeing someone but I just want to talk to you, and see what's going on in your life."

"Ok, lets meet at the espresso pump tomorrow after noon." Bri said.

"Thank you, I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I never should have controlled you. I'll see you tomorrow." Amanda said walking away.

Bri walked back over to were dawn was sitting. "Who was that bri and what did she bring you over there for?" Dawn was getting a little jealous.

"No need to worry baby, that was my ex-girlfriend amanda and she just wants to talk. I promise I will always love you and only you, no matter what she does or says, you are my one and only." Bri said as she sat back down and kisses dawn before she pulls her back on her like they were before and stayed there to talk about anything that came to her mind.

Bri stood at the entry of the espresso pump searching for amanda. She finds her sitting in a corner and walks over to her. "Hey amanda."

"Oh, hey anna. How have you been, how's dawn?" Amanda asks really curious.

"Me and her are great, how about you? Do you have anyone new?" Bri smiled as she sat down.

"No, I haven't been able to find someone since you. Does dawn know you're here?" Amanda asks.

"No, I just told her that I was going to talk to you, she said she was going to hang out with willow while tara hangs out with buffy and faith. You probably have no idea who I am talking about but you know me, I babble a little." Bri giggled.

Amanda also giggled. "Yeah, I always thought it was cute though, that's mainly why I never stopped you."

They talked for about two hours about anything and everything that went on with their lives. Amanda was a little envious of bri because she had a good girlfriend, a nice apartment, and a lot of really good friends. She saw dawn and a red head walk in and go to the counter so she thought she would even the playing score a little.

"Hey anna, I gotta go." Amanda said standing up and going over to bri.

"Ok, it was really great talking to you." Bri said. Right then amanda grabbed the back of bri's neck and pulled her toward her making sure dawn and the red head saw and placed a kiss on her leaving it there until bri pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?" Bri said it really soft but firm trying not to let anyone else hear. Amanda walked off smiling and winked at dawn before she left. Dawn saw this and ran out of the shop. Bri saw dawn and ran after her. "Dawn! Wait, I can explain!" Bri caught up with dawn and pulled her to a stop. "Dawn wait, I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I didn't want it. Please don't be mad at me."

Dawn looked angrily at her. "Mad, I am way more than mad. Don't expect me home tonight or any night for that matter."

Dawn turned and ran off, before bri could go after her willow stopped her. "I would just let her cool down right now, she needs to figure this out for herself."

Bri looked at willow. "I didn't do that. Amanda, she is my ex and she wanted to talk so we talked, the next thing I know she's kissing me. You have to believe me I didn't want that to happen, I love dawn with my life and I will do anything to prove that to her."

Bri breaks down and falls to the ground crying. Willow leans down and pulls her back up and puts her arm around her for support. "Lets go to buffy's house and we all can talk. We'll se if we can get dawn back for you ok. Were family and family doesn't let family down." They walk to buffy's house in silence except for bri's crying.

Dawn ran all the way to her sisters house crying. She ran in the door and up to her room not noticing buffy and faith on the couch watching TV. "I wonder what's up." Buffy says as she gets up and makes her way to dawn's room. She knocks on the door and doesn't get a response so she walks in slowly. "Dawn sweetie, what's wrong?"   
Buffy makes her way to the bed and sits down next to dawn who is sitting there with her face in her hands crying. "Dawn, tell me what happened, maybe I can help. Is it about you and bri?"

Dawn nodded her head and looked up at buffy. "She kissed another girl. She was talking with her ex and they kissed." Dawn said between sobs and fell onto her sister's chest.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her and rubbing her back. "Ok, I think you have this all wrong, bri would never do anything to hurt you, and she loves you. Did you try and talk to her about it?"

Dawn shook her head. "How can I talk to her ever again? Is it ok if I sleep here for the rest of my life?"

Buffy laughed. "I think you guys need to talk about this first. She must have a perfectly good explanation. Why don't you go talk to her and if what you say is true which I very seriously doubt then I will let you move back in, but until then you cannot stay here until you guys talk." Buffy picked dawns head up to look in her eyes. "I know she loves you and you love her, you guys are going to go through some rough times like me and faith. Look at willow and tara, willow got into dangerous black magic and tara got shot. Every couple goes through hard times but the best part is making up and knowing that you can get through anything if you have each other. Trust me when I say that you guys are soul mates. You kissed the first night you met so I don't care what happens because I know you will get through it together just like everyone else. Now, go and talk to her." Buffy said as she smiled at her sister. She got up and went to the door. When she opened it bri was standing there looking at buffy. "Oh, look who's here. Just who dawn needed to talk to. I'll be going now." With that buffy walks down the stairs leaving the two girls alone.

Bri walks into the room and closes the door. "Dawn, we need to talk. I had nothing to do with that. She grabbed my head and before I realized what was happening she was kissing me. I pushed her back and asked her what the hell she was doing but she didn't answer. I never meant for that to happen. Dawn, I love you with all my heart and more, no other girl has made me feel like this for them. Not even amanda, and we have been going out for about ten years. That means nothing to me, I want to not just spend ten years with you but my whole life. I love you dawn and I am not ever going to see amanda again. If she comes up to me I will walk away and not even talk to her. I love you."

Dawn looks up at bri. "I love you too, but seeing someone else kissed you felt like someone ripped out my heart and stepped on it. It hurt so much, I want to believe you but I am just not sure. I can't see why she would want to hurt us like that."

"Because she doesn't have the best life. When we were talking she told me she had no one and she was moving from town to town trying to find a life but can never find it. Then I started talking about you and me and where our relationship was progressing and tell her about how I have a big loving family and a very nice apartment who I share with the most beautiful girl in the world. I guess she was jealous and she saw you walk in so she wanted to make my life a living hell. It worked, when I saw you crying and running away I felt my soul crushed and my heart die. She succeeded at what she was trying to do." Bri started crying again and looked down.

Dawn picked bri's head up and stared into her eyes and realized she was serious. "I believe you. I love you so much and I am sorry for not believing you, I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me but I panicked. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, I love you so much." She kissed bri with such fire and passion that she got a little moan out of her. Dawn and bri stayed up there for a while reconciling their love for each other before they came down to meet everyone else.

Dawn and bri were walking down the sidewalk on main street holding hands and laughing as they talk about their funniest past times, each one bumping, playfully hitting each other, and pushing each other against the wall kissing before they kept walking.

"Ok, so you actually went on the intercom at school and told everyone that you were gay?" Dawn laughed, she was mad that she missed that.

"Yeah, well a whole bunch of guys kept coming up to me asking me out and I started to get sick of it. I got detention for a week but I didn't have anymore guys ask me out, I started to get asked out by a lot of girls though. It was like that time you told me xander did a love spell and started to get attacked by girls." Bri giggled. Bri saw amanda walking up to them. "Oh god, ok the only thing I will say to her is go away ok."

Dawn looked at amanda and nodded. Amanda walked up to them. "Hey anna, dawn, how are you?"

They both walked past her but she followed. "Go away amanda." Bri said firmly.

"Now how can you say that to your girlfriend?" Amanda smiled.

"Ex-girlfriend." Dawn added.

"Well, I guess you didn't see us kiss then did you." Amanda stayed by there side.

Bri gripped dawn's hand showing her she was not a happy camper. Bri stopped and turned to amanda about to explode. "Amanda, you kissed me without my approval, and you nearly cost me my relationship with this beautiful girl next to me. If you think for one minute that I am coming back to you then you are wasting your time with me when you should be looking for someone else. I don't love you and I will never love you again, I love her." She pointed to dawn and continued. "Now, get the hell away from us and go find someone else to harass."

Amanda looked angry now. "Well fine, I hope you live an awful life together."

Amanda storms off leaving both girls smiling but bri was still angry, this did not go unnoticed by dawn. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, she just gets to me, that's why I dumped her. She is so controlling, every time we talk I just want to rip her head off." Bri said as they started walking again.

Dawn smiled. "Well, how about we go home and I can make you feel better."

Bri laughed and started running. "First one there gets seconds."

They both laughed all the way to there apartment racing, of course bri won and dawn complained until bri told her that she always got second and thirds no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been about a year since everything had happened. Willow and tara are making a great living, buffy and faith are going to get married in a couple of weeks, dawn and bri are going to be out of college in about a month and each turned twenty one not to long ago. Willow got dawn a job at her computer company since dawn majored in computers in college, bri got a job with faith and buffy in their weapon shop that they opened not to long ago. Xander and anya came back down to get married and hang out with their friends before they went back to LA. Willow and tara are over at buffy and faith's house while dawn and bri are at school studying for finals.

They four girls are watching TV when a commercial comes on of the computer company willow and dawn are working at. "Oh, me and dawn are in this!" Willow said excitedly.  
Everyone looked at the TV and saw willow and dawn working at their computer in their office.

Tara looked at willow. "Wow will, it looks like you are a TV star." Tara giggled sarcastically.

"Shut up, I never said I was going to do anything special. I just said we were in it. Don't make fun of me." Willow pouted with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Sorry baby, I loved it and I am sure buffy and faith did too." Tara said looking over at buffy and faith who were giggling.

Buffy realized that tara was talking to her. "Right, I thought it was amazing how you sit there and type, I never would have been able to do that." Buffy said as she started a fit of giggles between her and faith.

"Oh stop it buffy." Tara said firmly trying to hold back her giggles.

Willow sighed. "Hey, if you guys don't like it I can leave."

"Sorry will, tara is the one who started it, we just followed along. Don't go, we'll miss you." Buffy said looking over at her best friend.

Dawn and bri walked into the house with books in their hands. They put the books on the table by the door and walked into the living room. "Hey guys what's up?" Dawn asks.

"Oh nothing, we just saw your commercial with willow." Faith said.

"Yeah, and making fun of it. You guys are so rude you know that." Willow said pouting until tara kissed her cheek.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tara leaned in and whispered in willows ear. "Can I make it up to you later tonight?"

Willow nodded her head and looked up at dawn and bri who came in sitting on the couch next to buffy and faith. "So, how did studying go?"

"Great actually, I have a feeling we are both going to ace all of out tests." Bri said putting her arm around dawn.

"Well good, hey if you both get high marks I'll take everyone to the bronze, my treat. When's your first test?" Faith asks.

"In a couple of weeks. We wanted to get an early start." Dawn looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

Buffy smiles. "It looks like someone is becoming a young willow."

"There is nothing wrong with starting early. Stop being mean to willow." Dawn said firmly with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, listen to her, she is very smart." Willow stuck out her tongue playfully toward buffy and faith.

Tara snagged the tongue with her finger and held it there. "Now that's not very nice is it?"

"Ey, gi me mi tunge ba" Muffled willow trying to talk.

Tara let go of her tongue and gave her a kiss. "Be a good girl."

Willow smiled. "Yes, mom."

Tara gave her a playful grin and turned to face everyone else. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Bronze as always I guess. I heard that a band called 'Dingoes ate my baby' is playing tonight. What kind of name is that?" Bri asked with a snicker.

Everyone else took in a large gasp of breath except for tara and bri. Tara looks at everyone and then back at willow who looked like she saw a ghost. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Willow snaps out of it and looks at tara. "Nothing, I don't think I want to go to the Bronze tonight."

"Oh come on will, I am sure he's not even there. And if he is so what, you love tara now." Buffy said trying to comfort her best friend.

Tara looks at buffy. "What's going on?"

Willow answers before buffy could. "Remember oz?" She got a nod from tara and continued. "Well, he is the lead guitarist in the band."

"Oh." Is all tara could say.

Willow saw the fear in tara's eyes. "But I am not going so no need to worry."

"Willow, I think you need to put this behind you, just go and if you happen to get together you can talk. What is the harm in two friends talking?" Buffy said reassuring that nothing wrong will happen.

Willow gives a weak smile. "Fine, I will go and talk to him if he come up to me." She turns to tara. "But I promise you that nothing will happen. It would be like I was hanging out with buffy." Willow grabbed tara's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

That night at the bronze the group was sitting at a table while willow got their drinks. Willow came back and gave everyone there drink when the band of the night came on.

Buffy smiled at willow. "Look will, oz is up there."

Willow looks up at the stage and sees oz looking around the audience. When they made eye contact he looses himself and stops playing until willow turns away. "Um, I just remembered I had to do some work."

Willow turns to go until buffy grab's her arm. "Oh no you don't, you are staying here."

"Buy buffy, this is weird and I am married now. I don't need to go down memory lane to my high school days." Willow pouted.

Buffy laughed a bit. "Will, you need to close that chapter in your life. You need to make amends so that if and when you see him again then it wouldn't be as hard as it is now. I am not asking you to date him again I am just asking you to talk to him, find out what has happened in his life so far." She looks over at tara. :I am sure tara won't mind. She knows you love her and you wouldn't leave her for anything or anyone."

Tara nodes. "Buffy's right, I want you guys to be friends. Talk to him and get to know him again. I trust you and I want you to be happy and if that means talking to your old boyfriend then I am ok with that." 

Willow smiled and kissed her. "Thanks baby, see this is why I love you so much." Willow kisses tara again.

They all listen to the music and talk about high school days. "Oh, remember at the homecoming dance and you put me and cordy in a limo together to try and solve our problems but we ended up being hunted instead." Buffy laughed playfully hitting willows arm.

Willow laughs. "Yeah and you guys still didn't win homecoming queen. Oh, and I thought it was really cool how they gave you that class protection award."

"What?" Tara asks.

"Oh, at our prom the senior class gave buffy a class protection award because we had the lowest death rate since she has been there. It was this little golden umbrella with sparkles on it, it was kinda cute and…" Willow was cut off by someone taping on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw oz standing there expressionless as always. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk." He looks at everyone and furrows his brow.

"Um, sure." She noticed him looking at everyone. "Oh, well you already know buffy and faith, this is buffy's little sister dawn and her girlfriend bri, you have already meet tara but now she's my wife."

Oz raises his eyebrows. "Wow, your married." He looked at everyone else. "Hello all."

"Hey." Everyone said in unison.

"So you wanted to talk." Willow said trying to loosen the tension in the group.

Oz looked back at willow. "Um yea, I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere? I have another set to do before the nights over."

"Oh yeah sure, can we met tomorrow for brunch?" Willow smiled.

Oz gave a weak smile. "Yeah sure, I'll come pick you up, were do you live?"

"Do you remember were giles house is?" Oz nodded his head. "Well, he gave me and tara his house when we got married so we live there now. He moved back to England so he had to give it to someone."

"Wow, ok I'll see you then." With that oz left for the stage to start playing again.

Buffy looks at willow and smiles. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yeah it was, I can feel all the emotions coming back like it did when he last visited." Willow looks at tara. "But don't worry, I am yours and only yours."

"I know, so you wanna dance?" Tara asks. Willow nodded and they went out on the dance floor.

The next day oz came to pick willow up and they went to brunch. When they got there they ordered and began talking about everything that went on in their life since they last saw each other.

"So let me get this straight, you get married, you have your own house, and you have a job at the company who came to us in high school." Oz said amazed.

Willow nodded. "Yep, that's pretty much it. What about you, you can control your werewolf, and you get to travel around in the band."

"Yeah, its not bad. Actually I also got veruca to go were I went and learn how to control her werewolf. I wanted to apologize again for that day. Buffy told me that you walked out in front of a car after you saw me and her in the cage. Maybe if I didn't make her come in the cage things would be different between us."

Willow nodded her head again. "Well, yeah I did walk in front of a car but I thank god riley was there. And in a way I am glade you did, I would have never got an interest in tara. She's my soul mate and don't worry, you'll find yours someday."

They each talked for another hour until oz had to go. They both left their separate ways hoping to see each other again. Willow went to her house and found everyone waiting for her.

Buffy was the first to break the silence. "So… How did it go?"

Willow smiled and went over to the couch to sit next to tara. "It went pretty good. We talked about each others lives and our past. It was nice catching up with him again."

"No kissing right." Tara said firmly but playfully.

Willow giggled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "No, no kissing. I promised you I wouldn't and I didn't."

"So does he have anyone new?" Buffy wondered.

"No, he's just been going everywhere with the band, hasn't really had time to settle down like me. Oh, but he did help veruca with her werewolf. " Willow looked over at buffy and then at tara while smiling.

"Who is veruca?" Tara wondered.

Willow looked at her. "The girl who I caught him with."

"So, tell us all about it." Bri said. Trying to change the subject.

Willow told everyone what happened at brunch. Each one that knew oz before was amazed that he hasn't changed since the last time they saw him while willow changed a great deal. Dawn and bri had to go to school to study more so they left early while buffy and faith decided to go work on there wedding plans. Willow and tara were left at home sitting on the couch.

Willow looks over at tara. "Ok, it has been at least a year since we talked about this and I think I am ready."

Tara furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Kids, I think I am ready to have kids." Willow said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Tara said , she wanted to have kids but only if they were both ready.

Willow smiled. "Yes, I am totally ready. But if your not then I can wait. I only want this if both of us do."

"Of course I want this, I was just checking. So when do you want to do it." Tara asks also getting really excited.

"Well now, but we have to go over to buffy's to get the stuff we need. But I don't want anyone to know unless we are sure your pregnant." Willow stated wondering how they are going to do it.

Tara nodded her head. "I understand. Well, we just go over there and while I am talking to them you can go get the stuff."

Willow grinned. "You are an evil genius and I love it." Willow took possession of tara's lips in hunger.

Dawn went to school to study and bri took this time to talk to buffy. Bri went over to buffy's house making sure dawn was studying so they wouldn't be interrupted. Bri walked inside and saw buffy talking to faith in the living room grabbing their weapons to go on patrol.

Bri walked to the entrance of the living room. "Buffy."

Buffy looked up at bri. "Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?" Bri asks nervously. "It'll only take a second."

Buffy nodded and they walked outside in the backyard and sat on the steps. "So, what's on your mind?"

Bri took in a breath. "Ok, remember a couple years ago when you said that you wanted me to ask you something before I did it?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, wait, are you asking me what I think you are?"

Bri nodded. "Yeah, is it alright with you if I ask your sister for her hand in marriage?" Bri was really nervous now.

Buffy jumped on bri with a big hug. "Of coarse you can, I was wondering when you would ask me." Buffy got really excited. "When are you going to ask her, and when are you going to tell everyone else?"

Bri looked up at buffy. "Well, I have planed at nice romantic dinner for us on the day we met two years ago and I was going to slide her the box and while she opened it I was going to get on my knee and ask her. If dawn says yes which I know she will then I plan to tell everyone the day after. What do you think?"

"What do I think!" Buffy hugged bri again. "I think my sister is going to fall in love with you all over again." Bri smiled at buffy as they stood back up and went inside.

Willow and tara were walking hand in hand down main street after the just went out for breakfast celebrating that they tried to get pregnant last night and hoping it worked.

They were walking and talking about everything when tara noticed someone coming toward them that she recognized. "Josh? Josh Light, is that you?"

Josh look at who was calling his name and smiled. "Tara Maclay!" Tara ran over to josh as he did the same and embraced in a big hug. Josh swung her around a couple of times before putting her down. "How have you been, I haven't seen you in ages!?"

Tara smiled. "I've been good, how about you!? What are you doing here!?" Tara said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"I am here for a business trip. I work for a traveling company and I came to see were I was sending my clients." Josh said as he hugged her again. "What about you, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh sorry." She looked at willow who was standing back watching them and grabbed her hand bringing her closer. "Willow this is my closest friend and ex boyfriend Josh Light, Josh this is my wife Willow Rosenburg-Maclay."

Josh shook willows hand and smiled at tara. "Wow, you are married? And not to sound rude but to a girl. Wow, you have changed a lot haven't you."

"Well, yeah. I moved here and we met and everything started to go up from there." Tara smiled as she looked over at her wife.

"I should get going but it was really great seeing you, we should get together before I leave." Josh suggested.

Tara nodded. "Yeah totally, why don't you come over our house tonight, you could stay for dinner." Tara looked at willow who nodded.

"Sure, were do you live?"

"Oh, why don't we meet back her at say five thirty tonight and we can walk back." Tara really wanted to get in touch with her friend.

Josh nodded and smiled. "Yeah ok I'll see you then." He looks over at willow. "It was nice meeting you, you obviously make her happy."

"Nice to meet you too." Willow said as joshed turned and walked away. Willow looked at tara and raised an eye brow. "Ok, start explaining."

Tara laughed. "Will, you don't have to worry. We dated back in high school for a couple of weeks but we have been friends since elementary school. We decided to break it off because we were better as friends. He is a really sweetie and you don't have to worry."

Willow looked at her. "How can I be so sure."

"Well hello, gay now." Tara laughed. "And I am married now."

"Yeah that's true, ok I approve. I feel bad that me and the others talk about our past that you have no clue about so I think it would be good for you to have a friend to talk to about yours. And josh seems like a nice guy." Willow said.

"He is, he is so sweet and sensitive and kind." Tara looked up dreamily.

Willow looked at tara. "Ok sweetie, I am starting to not like this guy."

Tara giggled. "Oh stop, I am not going after him. We are like you and zander, we have known each other about our entire life."

"Ok, so what are you making?" Willow asks loving everything that she makes.

Tara wonders. "Well, I was thinking of chicken with green beans and potatoes. How does that sound?"

"Yum." Is the only thing she can say as she licks her lips.

Tara giggles. "You are a nut you know that?"

"I am your nut."

"Yes, you are my nut." Tara put her arm around willow as they walk back home.

Tara went to pick up josh and they came home about a half our later for dinner. Tara and josh both walked in laughing as willow came down from there bedroom. "He guys, have fun walking and talking?"

Tara was still laughing. "Yeah."

Willow smiled. "Well, after dinner I am planning to go to buffys and at eight we are going to the Bronze so if you guys want to come. You could show josh the hottest place in town so he can send more people down here."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Tara looks over at josh. "You wanna come to the Bronze? It is this club that everyone goes to."

Josh shrugged and nodded his head. "Sure, why not."

"Ok dinner should be ready soon, you and willow can talk." Tara smiled and walked into the kitchen checking on her food.

Willow sat in the chair as josh sat on the couch. There was a silence that josh happily broke. "So how long have you two been married?"

"Almost two years, our second anniversary comes up in about two weeks." Willow said smiling.

Josh smiled. "Wow. You know I never would have guess tara would have become gay but it is obviously working for her. She couldn't stop telling me how much you mean to her, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you took care of her, she is like my sister that I never had. Especially with her dad. She told me that you found out she wasn't a demon and got her dad to leave." Josh laughed at the thought.

Willow laughed at the memory. "Yeah, it was pretty funny, you should have seen his face. And you don't have to worry about tara, she is in good hands."

Josh nodded. "I see that. So if I may ask, how did you to get together anyway. Was she already gay? Sorry for asking but I am interested."

Willow shook her head. "No problem, we met in a wicca group and started to hang out and then got together. That was the short version, the long version is longer than you think." Willow laughed. "It took us a while to get together. I wasn't even gay when I met her, in fact I was just coming off a relationship and there she was."

"Wow, I am happy for you guys. It is like she is glowing when she is near you. It makes me happy to see her happy, I love her and really care about her a lot." Josh said.

Willow nodded and smiled while she looked into the kitchen at her lover. "I know what you mean."

Tara came out into the living room. "Ok you two dinners ready."

They both walked into the kitchen and was overtaken by the smell. "You are the best cook I have ever met Tara Maclay. Have you ever considered this as your job?" Josh wondered as he sat down.

Tara smiled as she and willow sit down also. "Tara Rosenburg-Maclay and actually, I have but I am waiting until I know for sure I can do it while willow's also at work."

"You never told me that." Willow said looking at her wife.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it is what I wanted." Tara said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries, if it is what you want to do then go for it." Willow said digging into her food. 

They all ate and talked about different things until it was time to go to the Bronze. When they got there tara introduced josh to everyone.

Everyone was sitting at the table when a slow song came on. Josh turned to tara and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Tara looked at willow and then at josh. She nodded her head and they both went out to the dance floor with is arms around her waist while she lazily held her arms on the shoulders. Everyone watched them while buffy spoke. "So will, you jealous?" 

Willow shook her head. "No, he seems really nice and sweet. I like him."

Everyone watched the two dance. Before the night came to an end everyone had a dance or two and a couple of drinks but they realized it was getting to late and they needed to be ready for the wedding in a couple of days.

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was there. Josh even got invited when he and buffy got to talk about different things and buffy started to like him. Faith had to stay away from buffy for a while and get ready so this would be the first time she would see her in a couple of days. Everyone was around the alter since this was not a wiccan wedding they had a regular gay wedding at the beach were willow and tara got married.

The wedding went perfectly, they both remembered their vows and the lines that the minister told them to say. This time they had the reception at willow and tara's house with a big dinner that tara had made.

Willow stood up and clicked her glass with her fork getting everyone's attention. "Boy, doesn't this look familiar. About two years ago me and tara were in the same position with buffy standing here with her glass in her hand." Everyone laughed. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you two, and to tell you the truth you remind me of tara and I. You both have been through so much yet you are still in love. I remember when you guys first met. We saw her dancing with a guy that should be dancing to some 60s music and we were just sitting there watching until she went outside with him, once we rounded the corner she was kicking his ass like you." She pointed to buffy while everyone laughed. "So she gets the guy and then you feel like she is taking over your life. Now look at you, your in love and married to the same woman. So here's to many happy years together, I love you guys and I am deeply happy for you both." She raised her glass as everyone did the same saying 'here, here'

Like always they did the first dance for the newly wedded couple and then everyone else started to join in.

Tara and willow walked over to the other two girls. Willow patted buffy's arm. "May I cut in?"

Buffy let go of faith and willow took faith while tara put her arms around buffy. "Ok so tell me, how does it feel to be married?" Tara asks.

"You should know." Buffy said sarcastically.

Tara giggled. "I want to hear how you feel, I know how I felt but what about you?"

"I love it, I feel like a regular person instead of just the slayer on a mission. I love the felling of waking up in the morning and having someone right next to me I can call my wife. I like the felling of knowing that one day I can have a family of my own and have more than my parents had." Buffy said taking a breath.

Tara laughed. "That's exactly the same way I felt, except the part about the slayer on a mission, it was more like a witch on a mission."

They both laugh as they kept dancing. Dawn and bri had to go early because of a test they had to take so they gave there best to buffy and faith before they left.

Dawn and bri were walking along the sidewalk heading for their test when bri broke the silence. "Hey dawn, you wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Dawn looks over at bri and takes her hand in hers. "I would love to. What's the special occasion?"

Bri smiles. "Do I need a reason to take my girlfriend out for a romantic dinner?"

Dawn laughed and shook her head. They headed for there test while bri was trying to sort through her thought of asking dawn and her test.

Back at the house everyone left to give buffy and faith some privacy and they needed it. Once they got in there room they didn't like the clothes that barricaded each other from skin to skin touch so they used their slayer strength to rip it off. They moved their hands up and down each others body caressing it until they couldn't take it anymore and made their way to the bed. Buffy pushed faith onto the bed and straddles her waist and leans in to capture her lips for a hot and passionate kiss. They gave each other a happy more than once and were wiped out and ended up falling a sleep in each others arms 

They stayed that way the next day, no one came to visit because that was their honeymoon. Willow and tara stayed at home and hung out with josh before he had to go, willow was starting to like josh and made sure he came to visit them later on.

Dawn and bri were at home getting ready for their date and bri made sure she had everything. She promised buffy she'd call before they left so she went to the phone and called buffy. After a couple of minutes of chatting she got off the phone.

"Come on dawnie we have reservations!" Bri yelled into the room.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Dawn yelled back as she came out.

Bri's jaw dropped when she saw dawn wearing a silk blue dress that went to her calves with black high heels on. "You look gorges."

When dawn came out and saw bri she looked up and down trying to take everything in. Bri was wearing a velvet red blouse and a black dress coat with black dress pants and black shoes. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Bri smiled. "Shall we go then?" Bri extends her arm out so dawn can put her arm in it.

Dawn nodded as she put her arm through bri's and they both walked out of the apartment and down to the surprise awaiting them. They walked out of the front door of the building and there was a black limo waiting to take them to the restaurant.  
Dawn gasped and looked over at bri. "Is that ours?" Dawn asks excitedly.

Bri nodded. "We have it for the whole night which isn't very long but I figured we'd be coming back home after dinner anyway." Bri giggles a bit when dawn grabbed her in a fierce hug. When they got in the limo and got to the restaurant, they were seated immediately and ordered their drinks. Music started to play in the background and it sounded familiar to them both. Bri took both of dawn's hands into hers. "Dawn baby, do you remember how we first met?"

Dawn looked into bri's eyes and as always, she melted. "How could I forget, you came up to me at the Bronze about two years ago and asked me to dance. Then that night you told me you liked me and I kissed you. I will never forget it."

"Do you remember this song?" Bri asks taking a glance at the musicians before she looked back over at her lover.

"It was the song that was playing the first time we dance. And it was also the song you got the DJ to play when ever you felt like surprising me, even though you could never stop surprising me."

Bri gave her a wicked smile. "One last question, well second last question. Do you remember what day this is?"

Dawn thought for a minute and then smiled. "Exactly two years today since we met."

Bri let go of one hand and pulled it to her pocket to take out a small black velvet box and put it on the table. "I have another surprise for you. For the last two years you have been talking about getting married and I told you we will some day. Dawn, I love you with all of my life and more. I just met you two years ago but I feel that I have known you my whole life. I feel that you and I can grow as adults and have a family of our own. I have one last question to ask you before we have dinner." She gave dawn the box and while dawn opened it with tears in her eyes bri got down on one knee right beside dawn. "Dawn Elizabeth Summers, will you marry me?"

Dawn looked at the diamond ring and looked down at bri kneeling before her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Dawn said as she pulled bri up from the ground and pulled her into a passionate and possessive kiss. When they finally pulled back bri took the ring out of the box and put it on dawn's ring finger. Dawn extended her hand to admire her ring and turned back to bri. "I love you so much." Dawn had tears streaming dawn her face as did bri.

Bri stole another kiss from dawn before she moved back to her seat. "I love you too baby."

They ate their dinner in silence and conversation talking about their life together. They finish up and made their way to the apartment wanting to do a little more celebration.

The next day bri decided to tell everyone so she gathered all of them at buffy's house. When everyone was there both dawn and bri stood up and held hands. Dawn took a breath and looked around at everyone before looking at bri and then back at everyone else. "Everyone, bri and I are engaged."

Everyone started cheering and hugging and congratulating.

"I say we go out to celebrate. Drinks are on me." Buffy stated.

Tara stands up and walks over to where dawn and bri were standing in front of everyone. "Actually, willow and I have some news too." Willow walked over and gripped her hand. Tara took a deep breath and began. "I am pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Buffy asks.

Tara nodes her head and gives a weak smile. Buffy gets up and runs over to tara enveloping her in a big hug. After she pulls away she goes to willow and hugs her too. All of a sudden everyone is hooting and hollering. 

They are about to go to the Bronze when the phone rings. "I'll get it." Tara said as she answered the phone. "Hello." 'Is Faith Eaton there?' "Yes, hold on please." Tara comes out into the room. "Faith, you have a phone call."

Faith walks over to the phone and tara hands it to her. "Hello." 'Faith, its been a long time.' "Why Quinton Travers. I believe it has, and what may I do for you?" 'We need you to come to England for a week. We need to see if you are really on our side.' "Look QT, I am married now so I can't leave." "And to whom are you married too?' "Buffy Summers." 'You and buffy are married? You do mean a different buffy right?' "No, I mean buffy the slayer. We just got married a couple days ago. Why do you want me to leave her now?" 'We need to test you and I do believe a congratulations is in order. All we need is for you to come up for one week to test you and then you can go back home.' "Fine but for one week and this better not be those tests that you put buffy through that almost killed her twice. I die and she comes after you, you do understand that right?" 'We understand, there is a plane leaving for England tomorrow at nine in the morning down there. It is already paid for so all you need to do is pack and show up. See you then.' "What ever, buffy isn't going to be happy about this." 'Yes, well I am sure you will talk to her. Good day.' Quinton hung up the phone and so did faith. She walked in the room and everyone stopped to look at her. "It turns out that I have to go to England for a week so they can test me and see if I am on their side. I have to leave at nine in the morning tomorrow."

Buffy jumped up. "No, you can't. Those tests will kill you and we just got married. Did you tell them that?"

"Yes, I told them everything to try and get out of it. They say congratulations too." Faith said as she put her arms around buffy and kissed her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I will be back before you know it. You gotta stay here and keep the fort down."

"Fine but if you come back with a scratch I am going to tear them apart." Buffy said furiously. 

"Deal." Faith laughed.

They all head out to the Bronze and have a great time making sure that tara doesn't have any alcohol which was not as easy as it seemed.

The next morning faith was the first one awake. She brought her suitcase by the door and went to the kitchen to get some water and toast before she headed out. She didn't want to wake up anyone so she just went around kissing everyone on their forehead. Willow, tara, bri, and dawn decided to stay there the night so they could say goodbye in the morning.

She was about to head out the door when someone called to her from the top of the stairs. "Do you really think you could get away that easily?"

Faith turned around to see buffy walking down the stairs toward her. "Well, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." Faith said as buffy made her put her suitcase down while she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Don't give me that bull shit. You tried to leave without saying goodbye. You are not a kind slayer and that is what they are looking for, you better be on your best behavior or you will have to deal with me." Buffy said sternly. "Now go up stairs and say goodbye to everyone properly."

Faith nodded her head and went up the stairs, she went into dawn and bri's room and woke them up and said good bye. She then went into willow and tara's room and sat on the side of the bed, woke them up, and said goodbye to them too, she told them all to stay in bed. She came back downstairs and buffy was sitting on the couch waiting. Faith went over to her and stood in front of her. "Ok, I am heading out. I will see you in about a week."

Buffy stood up and embraced faith in a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll call as soon as I get there if it's not to late." Faith said pulling back a little bit to look in her wife's eyes. "I love you." Faith kissed buffy passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Buffy said as tears came down kissing faith again.

Faith pulled back when there was a honk outside. "That's me, I gotta jet."

Faith walked away toward the door. "Faith!" Faith turned around when she heard buffy call her. "How are you?"

Faith new what she meant and laughed a little bit before answering. "I'm five by five B." Faith walked out the door as buffy watched from the window. When she couldn't see the car anymore she sat on the couch and quietly sobbed.

Tara came down stairs about five minutes later. She sees buffy on the couch and goes to her sitting beside her rapping her arms around her. "Buffy its ok. Faith will be home before you know it. You need to keep yourself busy. Why don't you help me cook breakfast for everyone?" Buffy nodded and they both got up starting to make breakfast. Buffy started to get in a better mood and kept sneaking tastes of the pancake batter. Tara caught her and smacked her hand playfully. "Hey, no sneaking. Bad slayer."

Buffy started laughing. "But its so good, I like your pancakes."

"Yeah, so does everyone else but they don't sneak. Well, except for willow but she got her ass kicked." Tara tried to sound firm but couldn't keep in some giggles.

Buffy raised an eye brow at her. "You think you can take me?"

"I might." Tar said challengingly.

"Come on then." Buffy said.

Buffy and tara got in a fighting stance and buffy went in for the kill. Tara got buffy in a head lock and kept her there until willow walked in. "What's going on, buffy did you sneak a taste of her pancake batter?"

They both let each other go. "Yeah how did you know?" Buffy asks fixing her shirt.

"I was in the same position when I tasted it. This lady means business." Willow pointed at tara.

Tara laughed. "And don't you forget it."

They all laughed while dawn and bri came down.  
Dawn looked at everyone. "What's so funny?"  
Willow tried to calm down. "Buffy just learned the hard way never to touch tara's pancake batter."

Bri laughed. "Oh yeah we both have been there. Tara is a hard ass when it comes to cooking."

Tara furrowed her brow. "I resent that."

They each had their breakfast and decided to go walking down main street to look through store windows to see what they can't have.

They were walking down main street talking about god knows what. Buffy and tara were in the front talking while dawn, bri, and willow were talking in the back. They heard a commotion up ahead so they ran toward the noises. The were across the street from a bank when a guy jumped out of the broken window with a bag full of money in one hand and a gun in the other. By this time willow was by herself in the back while everyone stood in front of her just trying to see what was going on. The man fired five rounds and three went into another store not hitting anyone but two went somewhere else. The man ran away with the police on his tale after he ditched his gun. Buffy was around making sure everyone else around was alright with bri and dawn helping her. Tara was frantically looking around looking for willow when she turned around and she wasn't there. She looked down and saw willow on the ground bleeding from her shoulder and stomach. "Willow!" Tara screamed as she ran to her fallen lover. Tara tried to stop the bleeding the best she could but it was no use. She looked around and found buffy looking in a building. "Buffy, get your ass over here now!" Tara had tears running off her face like a river.

Buffy heard tara with wide eyes but then saw willow on the floor and realized why tara used that language. She ran as fast as she could and fell to the ground next to willow. "Will, stay with us well get help." She looked at dawn and bri who were running up to them. "Call 911 now!" While dawn called 911 buffy tried to help tara stop the bleeding a little. She looked at tara who was hyperventilation. "Tara its going to be fine, she's a trooper."

The EMT's came and attended willow. "Who's coming with us?" One of them asks as they loaded her up in the truck.

"I am." Tara said as she came forward.

The man looked at her. "Are you related?"

Tara looked at him sternly. "I'm her wife!"

"Ok, get in." He looked at the others. "You guys gotta get there another way." The man ran in the truck and drove away.

At the hospital they took willow into the emergency room while tara waited in the waiting room. Buffy, bri, and dawn ran in and went straight for tara. Dawn and bri cried with each other on the couch while buffy tries to comfort tara while they sit next to each other in chairs holding on to one another.

"Tara she is going to be fine, she can't leave when you got a baby on the way. There is no way she is leaving you, the baby, or us. She'll fight."

"I can't do this buffy." Muffled tara.

"Ssh, yes you can. I am here for you, don't worry. Just let it out, I owe you for comforting me with faith leaving. Ssh." Buffy rubs her back.  
After a couple hours the doctor comes out and tara stands up and walks to him with buffys help. The other girls were asleep. "Are you guy's family?"

"Yes, just tell me how my wife is." Tara said firmly.

"Mrs. Rosenburg-Maclay was lucky that the bullet that went in her stomach didn't hit any major artery. We were able to get it out and the bullet in her shoulder didn't go in to deep, we were able to remove that easily." The doctor said proudly.

"Just tell me if she is going to be ok." Tara said impatiently.

"Well, she is going to have scars were the bullets were and she is going to be in pain for quite a while but she should be fine. She's not going to leave the hospital until she can walk on her own to feet though." The doctor said.

Buffy looked at tara and then at the doctor. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, I will allow two at a time." The doctor left the waiting room while tara and buffy fallow after they told dawn and bri everything.

They walked into the room and saw tubes and wires everywhere. Each went to separate sides of the bed to hold her hand. They both started crying but buffy went to talk first. "Hey will, you gotta get up. You got a baby on the way and work. You got a wife and family who cares about you so much, come on will, you can fight this. Don't worry about tara, I'll take really good care of her but you just work on getting better. I'm gonna leave you alone with your wife right now. I love you will, and don't ever think anything different." Buffy starts a fresh round of tears as she kisses willows head before she left.

Tara brings a chair to the side of the bed and leaves a lingering kiss on willows lips but getting no response. Tara sits down and grabs willows hand. "Hey baby, you need to get better. Josh tells me he is coming back in a month, you guys have become so close talking on the phone and e-mail I am so happy. I love you so much." She starts crying again a looks down at the floor.

Willow slowly opens her eyes and looks around her. She sees tara and heard everything that has been said in the room. "I love you too sweetie."

Tara looks up and sees willow smiling at her. She gets really excited and jumps up to leave a lingering kiss on willow lips. "Your ok, I love you so much. I knew you wouldn't leave you."

"Leave you, we have a baby on the way and I love you to much. I have to fight for what I want and what I want is in this room with me and in the waiting room. Now, give me another kiss before I freak, I can't move very much." Willow smiled.

Tara smiled as well, she went in for another kiss but was interrupted when dawn and bri knocked on the door and came in with buffy behind them. "He guys, she's awake."

Everyone piled into the room going around the bed. Buffy went to the other side again and grabbed willows hand. "Hey will, how you feelin?"  
Willow squeezed buffy's hand as much as she could. "I'm better with everyone here."

Buffy smiled. "Glad to here it. We're here 24/7 nonstop." She said enthusiastically.

Willow smiled and looked around. "I love you guys."

"We love you to. You need to get better though, you got a baby on the way in about nine months." Dawn said as she put her hand on her legs shaking it a bit.

Willow looked at tara and smiled squeezing her hand. "I know, I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a mommy." She said with a glow.

"And I'm gonna be a mama. Buffy, faith, dawn, and bri are aunts, and then when buffy and faith or dawn and bri have a kid then they can be cousins." Tara giggled a bit.

Buffy raised both eyebrows. "I better not hear about any kids from you two for a while." Buffy said pointing to dawn and bri who just giggled.

"Don't worry buffy, we're just engaged not pregnant." Bri laughed.

"Good." Buffy said.

Tara noticed willow yawn. "You tired baby?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, its something about getting shot that gets you tired."

Tara giggled. "I know how you feel. When I was shot I felt tired the whole time until I got out of the hospital."

"Well, this looks familiar, you guys really are made for each other." Buffy said furrowing her brow.

Tara looked at buffy. "What do you mean?"

Buffy went to the other side of the bed with tara. "Well let me show you." She moves over to tara and brought her shirt down over her shoulder to show a scare where she got shot. Then she went over to willow and slowly did the same. She showed the same scare but still bruised and pointed to both of them. "See, you both have the same scar in the same place. It's just willow has another on her belly and you don't."

Tara went wide-eyed. "Wow, we are a like in many more ways then we thought."

Willow smiled. "Maybe that's why we're soul mates."

"Maybe." Tara said.

Buffy smiled and looked over to dawn and bri. "Ok, I think we should go and leave these two alone." She looked back at willow. "We'll be back later will, we're glad you are doing better." She leans down and kisses her on the forehead before she left with bri and dawn behind her saying bye.

Once they left tara looked back at her wife. "Everything is going to be fine. Your going to get better, we are going to have a health baby, and we have everyone here who loves us."

Willow smiled. "And you said josh was coming. You know, I can see how you like him. He is interesting, smart, funny, fun, and everything else good."

"Well I am glad you like him, he's the one who helped me when my dad was umm, doing what he was doing to me. He practically saved my life." She tensed at the memory.

"I am glad, if he didn't then I wouldn't have you." Willow pulled tara to her and left a sweet passionate kiss on tara's lips.

Tara pulled back a little. "And I wouldn't have you." Tara went back in for another kiss and stayed until they both were out of breath.

A month later and willow is finally out of the hospital but still has to stay home, with tara helping her out. Dawn and bri have planned a wedding for three months from now and have decided that they only had their honeymoon at their apartment with no one bugging them for a week. Faith is back and heard of everything that happened, she told everyone what happened up there and it turns out they trust her and she is a free slayer now like buffy without anyone watching her.

Willow was up in their bedroom while tara was making some lunch. "Buffy should be over soon so I can go out shopping!" Tara yells up to willow.

Willow was trying her hardest to get down the stairs without so much pain but she was really hurting. "Ok, maybe she could help me again with the healing, she does have all that slayer strength and all."

Tara heard the pain in willows voice and heard that she was closer than she should. She looked up to see willow slowly coming down the stairs wincing in pain and ran over to her helping her down. "Will, you know your not suppose to come down without someone helping you."

"I know but I just didn't feel like staying in bed and I didn't want to bother you." Willow winced again and almost feel but tara held her up.

"I don't care what I am doing, you are way more important to me than anything else." Tara stated as she helped willow to the couch and sat her down.

Willow looks up at tara. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Yes, I love you too." Tara went down and kisses her wife.

Buffy walked in and saw them kissing. "Hey you two." She walked over to willow. "So how are we feeling today?" She put her hand on both willows shoulders but not so hard because of the wounded shoulder.

Willow looked up at buffy. "I am better."

Buffy smiled. "Good, I made sure I saved more strength so you can take it while tara is out shopping with dawn and bri. Faith is out taking care of the shop."

Tara went to get her purse and then came to give willow a kiss and then kissed buffy on the cheek. "Thanks buffy, don't let her take to much though, you need it to save people."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, I am sure faith can handle patrol. I am fully devoted to get willow to feel better."

"Ok, love you both. I should be back in a couple of hours. Do you guys want anything?"

"Mocha, please!" Willow yelled in a childish tone.

Tara laughed. "Ok, what about you buffy?"

"Mocha, thanks."

"Ok, see you guys soon." Tara said as she closed the door behind her.

Buffy sat down next to willow. "Ok, lets get going. I have a feeling I am going to be really tired but I don't care."

They both got in front of each other on the floor and sat indian style. They grabbed each others hands and concentrated. After a while buffy was still strong and willow was feeling a little bit better. After about an hour buffy was really tired so they stopped. Buffy was able to get on the couch and lye down but was to tired to move again. Willow got up the strength she just got from buffy and got in a chair. They both started to watch TV until buffy fell asleep and willow turned off the TV to watch her.

Tara walked in and saw the scene in front of her.  
Buffy was lying on the couch asleep with willow watching her. "I take it you took all of buffy's strength?"

Willow giggled a bit. "I did not. Well, maybe but she never told me to stop."

"Well as long as you didn't kill her I am fine." Tara looks over at buffy and smiled. "She looks so peaceful. I can see how faith likes her so much."

Willow looks at buffy too. "I know." She looks at tara. "So, how was shopping?"

Tara smiles and sits next to willow. "It was good. Dawn, bri, and I just went for some groceries and then they wanted to look at rings."

Willow put her arm around tara. "Did they pick any out yet?"

Tara shook her head. "No, they said they wanted to do it separate for some reason."

"Well, it might be because they want to pick out the ring for the other without the other seeing it, maybe they wanted to surprise each other." Willow stated.

Tara shrugged. "Maybe. You feeling any better?"

"A little bit, I still hurt but then again duh, I got shot what else do I expect." Willow said a little harsh.

Tara frowned. "Oh pour baby, don't worry you'll be your old willow in no time."

"Well, you know how impatient I am. We can't do anything that we normally do, like at night in bed." Willow gave a little hint.

Tara laughed. "Yes true, but that will make it even better when we can again. Don't worry, it didn't take long for me to heal. You and buffy helped me get my strength so we will help you. It just might take a while longer for you because you got shot twice, me only once."

Willow leaned against tara. "I know, it hurts you know. Every night I keep having dreams about when you got shot and its like I got shot with you but it was my heart instead of shoulder. It's like I die every night."

Willow started to cry while tara put her arms around willow and rocked her back and forth. "I know, I have the same dreams only its of the day you got shot. I felt so lost when I was waiting for the doctor to tell me if you are going to make it or not. And when I saw you on the floor in a pool of blood I almost died." Tara started crying too.

A month and a few weeks later dawn and bri have already planned their wedding and invited everyone they know from school and anywhere else. They wanted to keep up the tradition of getting married on the beach that willow, tara, buffy, and faith have already done. Willow was better now, she could walk on her own without very much pain which was great for willow and tara because they could get back to making love without having to stop because willow got hurt. Tara was starting to show more and defiantly have the cravings and mood swings that were expected.

Dawn was taking tara out for brunch leaving willow to hang out with everyone else at the weapon shop while they worked. Dawn and tara were walking down main street coming back from brunch talking.

"Ok, so when are you going to pick up your ring?" Tara asked getting excited.

Dawn laughed. "Well, I was hoping right now." She looked over to tara with pleading eyes. "Will you please come with me? I love the ring you picked for willow and you also helped faith and I love that ring, so I was hoping you could help me."

"Yes, I will help but like I told faith, you must pick from your heart and see which one matched you." Tara said laughing putting her arm out for dawn.

Dawn put her arm through tara's arm and they kept walking. "I know, I know, you picked your rings out to match your eyes so maybe I could do that."

Tara extended her left hand so both of them could look at the emerald diamond. "She picked the ring out to match her eyes because that is one of the things I fell in love with. You could put me in a room of people that look the same and all I have is their eyes, I could pick willow out just like that. You need to do that with bri, and I don't think brown is a good or common color for a ring. Why don't you get a regular diamond ring?" Tara questions.

"But that wouldn't be a reminder." Dawn furrowed her brow.

"Yes it is, she will for always remember when she got married to the most beautiful girl in her book, second to me." Tara got a hurtful look from dawn. "What? Willow is my number one just like bri is to you."

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Tara nodded. "In the words of willow, damn straight."

Dawn laughed. "Your such a goof ball."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I got it from you ya know." Tara poked dawn in the stomach and they both started bending over and laughing. "Ok, now lets get the ring of…" Tara was cut off.

"Tara Maria Maclay!" A man with salt and pepper hair yelled at her.

Tara felt her stomach turn when she heard his voice. She turned and saw her father walking up to them. "D-dad, how did y-y-you f-f-find umm w-why are you h-here?"

Dawn noticed the stutter and she was also scared, tara hadn't stuttered in years which freaked dawn out even more. They met her dad before and kicked him out of the magic box and he was not a happy man to be around.

Mr. Maclay walked up to them both and looked at tara's stomach noticing how big she was. "What the hell is this, your pregnant? Where is this bastard who you are fucking around with, he's going to have to deal with me now."

Tara was really nervous. "I-it wasn't a g-g-guy, s-sir."

"It had to be a guy because a girl certainly couldn't do that. How dare you say I was wrong."

He brought his hand up to slap her. Tara closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never happened. "What the fuck."

Tara opened her eyes to see willow standing in front of her with her hands on her side. "Now it's not very smart to hit a pregnant woman, or any woman for that matter."

"I remember you, you're the bitch that got tara to stay. Well its not going to work this time, I am not leaving without her this time." He looked over willows shoulder at tara. "Donny is also looking for you. I told him to use any means necessary, you might want to be ready for some bruising. The only way we won't hurt you is if you come with us now."

Willow looked straight into his eyes. "She's not coming with you. She has everything she needs here."

He looked down at her. "Oh, and what does she have?"

"She has a wife who happens to be me, a baby on the way, and a lot of loving and supporting friends who we call our family." Willow stated.

He looked at tara. "You got married without asking me, that still doesn't explain how she got pregnant."

"She is an adult and doesn't have to ask for your permission nor did she want it, oh and how she got pregnant, we used magic." Willow said with a smile knowing she is getting on his nerves.

You could see the anger coming off of him. "I told you never to use that stuff again. I'll be back and next time not so pleasant." He walked past willow and before anyone could do anything he punched tara in the nose making her stagger back a bit but thankfully not fall.

Willow saw this and yelled at the man before she went to tara. Tara was in tears and she had a bloody nose. Willow and dawn brought tara over to a bench and sat her down. "Baby, I am so sorry. Lets get you over to buffys." She looked over to dawn. "Dawn can you go get buffy and faith and tell them they need to close the shop and protect tara. Her dad will go to anything to get her. Two slayers on our side might be a big help." Dawn nodded and ran off. Willow helped tara up as they walked to buffy's house waiting for their security. Willow sat tara down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get a washcloth. She came back and sat down right next to her and gently cleaned off the blood. "I'm so sorry. I promise he will not hurt you again as long as I am still breathing."

Tara tried to smile. "I know, I can't believe he's back, I haven't stuttered in years and then when I saw him everything came back again. Will, I don't know if I can see him again without feeling like hell."

"I know and that's why you aren't, we're going to stay here with buffy and faith and you are not answering the door or going out side without me buffy or faith." Willow said worriedly.

Buffy, faith, bri, and dawn come running in the room. "What the hell, he couldn't handle being kicked out before he had to come back again. What is his problem anyway?" Buffy asks.

Tara looked up at her. "He wants me to come back and take care of everything so he doesn't have to. He's not the kind of person to give up and he'll get me no matter what."

Buffy sat on the coffee table. "Well I don't care what he is going to do, he's not getting you. Faith and I are your personally guards until we are sure he is gone."

Tara smiled and grabs buffy's hand and squeezes it. "Thanks buffy."

Buffy smiles and squeezes her hand too. "No problem, you're my sister and I won't let anyone hurt my family, no matter if they do have your blood."

They stayed in the house for the rest of the week. Buffy or faith went out to patrol while the other stayed at the house. Dawn and bri were getting married soon but said they would postpone if her dad was still there, it was the least they could do after making willow and tara wait because of dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

About two weeks later and they have never seen Mr. Maclay since. They started to let tara out by herself more and more as the weeks went on and became less nervous every time she came home unharmed. They both still lived in the Summers house just in case while dawn and bri said they would stay as well just to hang out. Tara decided to go out and shop for dawn and bri's wedding presents, she wanted it to be a surprise and willow had to work on a project for the company, buffy and faith were training in the basement.

Tara was walking out of the shop and started walking to another one. She didn't find what she was looking for at the first three shops that she look at, but there was still one more that she knew of. She walked into the almost empty store and started looking. She heard the bell above the door ring and looked at the new comer. Her breath hitched as she recognized them. She gently put the things down and moved as quietly as she could to the back and tried to keep out of eye sight. She goes for her cell phone that willow made her get just in case and called buffy. Mr. Maclay walked through the store that he saw tara walk into. He walked slowly which gave tara time to call and hopefully stall if he found her. She tried to stay as far away from him as she could while she was trying to get out the door. After a couple minutes of avoiding, he finally found her hiding in the corner and grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her up with her hair.

"Well, well. Looks like you are alone. You are coming home with us no matter what. Don't worry, I will give your friends a letter telling them how you wanted to come home and how you will miss them but you know this is the right thing to do."

All of a sudden buffys head came into view. "Now that would be a lie. I really don't think she wants to go." Buffy said.

"Get the hell away from us, you can not mess with tara's affairs." Mr. Maclay said as he started to use tara as his shield.

"Tara is my affair, or something like that. She is my family." Buffy said putting her hands on her hips.

He pulled her hair and made her wince. "She is my daughter and she is leaving with me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You are not her family, family would never do this to her. Take her home against her will, beat her, make her do your work. By the way that is pitiful, you have a girl to do your chores, you are weak." Buffy said trying to get on his nerves.

Mr. Maclay laughed. "I am not making her go against her will." He looked at tara. "Tell her tara."

Buffy saw the fear in tara's eyes. "It's ok tara, tell me what you want."

Tara had tears running down her face. "I-I want to s-s-stay h-here." She stuttered.

Mr. Maclay pulled her hair even more and made her yell in pain. Buffy couldn't take this anymore, she quickly hit him in the face making him release tara and made her fall on the floor. Buffy stood in front of tara and stared at Mr. Maclay as he got up. "Get out now. Tara is our family now and she wants nothing to do with you anymore. So pick up everything and get the hell out of our town."

He gave a wicked smile. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll have to kick your ass. Why don't you be a man and do your own chores and get donny to help you. Tara is staying here with me and everyone else." Buffy said. 

"What do you care, what is she to you?" He asked raising an eye brow.

Buffy looked back at tara who was on the ground with tears in her eyes holding her stomach and looking at her. She turned back and smiled. "She is my sister and the wife of my best friend who I also think is my sister."

"You have no relation to her." Mr. Maclay said getting agitated.

"We are related because we have a heart of love and caring and you have a heart of hatred and distrust. We have a loving family and you have a son who doesn't give a damn about anything. We have everything we need and we help each other out and you need your daughter to do your work for you so you can get drunk and be a lazy ass." Buffy said matter of factly.

He pointed to tara. "This isn't over young lady. You will be punished for running away and under minding me." He walked out the door furious.

Buffy waited for him to leave and knelt down by tara and wrapped her arms around her rocking her back and forth. "It's ok tara, he's gone now. I won't let everyone hurt you I promise."

Tara looked at buffy. "Why? Why don't you let me leave?"

Buffy smiled. "Well one, willow would kick my ass and two, you are my sister and I would never let anything happen to my family no matter what. I love you tara and I don't care if he is your dad, I am not letting him make you do something you don't want to."

Tara wrapped her arms around buffy and started crying even harder. "I love you too buffy, thank you for everything." She said through a muffled voice.

"No problem, we might want to get you home though, willow must be worried." Buffy said as she pulled back from tara to look in her eyes.

"What does she know?" Tara asked not wanting willow to worry to much.

Buffy giggled at the hysteria in tara's voice. "Don't worry, all I told her was that I had to go and I would be back in a few. She doesn't know anything about your dad."

Tara nodded and they both got up and walked out the door in each others arms. Before they walked into the house tara fixed herself up so she wouldn't be that obvious even though they would have to tell them about her dad.

They walked into the house and willow came in from the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's up?" She saw the redness in tara's eyes and knew she was crying. "Tara, what's wrong?" She goes over to her and takes her from buffy and into her own arms. She looked over to buffy. "Buffy?"

"Why don't we sit down." Buffy said as she led the two girls to the couch. She sat down on the coffee table while they sat on the couch. She looked at willow and she could see the worry in her eyes so she decided to start. "Well, we can say that her dad is back."

Willows eyes went wide. "Oh god, what did that basturd do. If he did anything I will kill him." Willow started to get really angry. 

Buffy put her hands up to come her angry friend down. "Hold on there, he didn't do anything that would hurt the baby except the part where he pushed her on the floor but she didn't fall on her stomach."

"What!" Willow yelled.

"Come down will." Buffy said.

Willow took in a breath. "Ok, what happened in detail?"

"Well, when I got there he had her by the hair and was trying to get her out the door, but then stopped when he saw me. We had a verbal fight and then when tara said that she didn't want to go he pulled her hair even more so I punched him and before he fell he threw her on the floor. I tried to catch her but I didn't make it. We had another verbal fight and he left." Buffy stated in a proud voice about her win. "Before I got there, she told me that she saw him come in and did the right thing by calling me and tried to get out the door while trying to stay out of his eye sight. He caught her a few minutes before I got there."

Willow griped tara's waist and looked into her eyes. "Are you ok baby?"

Tara nodded. "The baby is too." She cupped willows face. "Don't worry will, we are fine."

Willow sighed. "I know, but for how long." She looked at buffy. "I mean, how hard is it to see that she's not going back with him." She looked back at tara. "You can't stay in the house all your life. You need to go out and with me and us and by yourself. I don't want you to be scared to go outside just because your dad, I won't allow that."

"Sweetie calm down, I am sure buffy and faith will take care of it. I will be able to go out side again." Tara stated.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, faith and I will take care of it, don't worry."

Willow shook her head. "I don't know, he is pretty stubborn. Where did he go anyway. I just want to talk to him."

Tara shook her head. "No willow, you will not go to see him on purpose, especially alone."

Willow shrugged. "So I won't, buffy can come with me." She saw the firmness in her lovers eyes. "Tara, all I want to do is find out what his problem is. We help people and that is what I am going to try and do. I want to get inside his empty head and see what makes him tick so I can fix it. He must have something deep down inside that makes him the way he is and I want to find out so maybe he can leave us alone. Buffy can be my body guard while I help him." She pointed to buffy.

Tara shook her head. "No willow, promise me you won't go and see him. I understand what you are trying to do but there is no getting through to him."

"But…" Willow started.

"No, promise me." Tara said more firmly.

"Fine, but I am telling you now that if he lays one finger on you again I will kick his ass. And believe me, I can." Willow said with anger in her voice.

Tara sighed. "Will, don't go near him again no matter what. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Well how do you think I feel." She stood up and walked to the middle of the room and turned to look at them. "My wife is being tracked down by her own father that wants to beat the shit out of her and you tell me I can't do anything about it. Tara, I can't take this anymore, I can't take it when you have to stay inside and be scared of your own father. I can't take it that I have a kid on the way and I have a crazy psycho dad that wants to take its mother away from us. I can't take the fact that this is our lives and he is making it hell for both of us. I just can't take any of this." Willow walks to the door, grabs her jacket, and walks out slamming the door behind her.

Buffy looks at the door and then looks at tara. "That went better than I expected." Tara looked at her like 'yeah right' and gets up. Buffy grabs her hand and shakes her head. "I think she needs a breather, she has a lot to take in right now."

"Buffy, my dad is out there. I can't let him hurt her." Tara said worriedly.

Buffy shook her head. "I will go with her and talk to her later, she needs to be alone. I will go find your dad and make sure he doesn't do anything to her, you have to stay here with faith and wait for us. I will call if anything happens."

Tara nodded. "Where's faith anyway?"

Buffy pointed upstairs. "She's taking a nape. We had a rough patrol last night and she has some bruises that she is mending. I will tell her about everything and go watch your dad."

Tara nodded again. "Just be careful."

Buffy nodded and rubbed tara's arm. "I will, I love you."

"I love you too." Tara said as she went up stairs to her room while buffy went to tell faith everything and went out side to watch Mr. Maclay.

Willow was walking down the sidewalk with her arms wrapped around herself. She was thinking about everything that happened earlier that day and everything that had happened in her life. She wasn't really scared about tara's dad because she knew she could take him, and she had her cell phone. She decided to get a mocha and think some more about everything. She ended up walking for the entire day and didn't even notice how late it was.

Buffy was keeping an eye on the Maclay boys and they hadn't done anything that would need a slayer. They were in a camper in the park while buffy was standing by a tree. Her cell phone rang. "Hello." 'Hey buffy, has anything happened?' "No, they are still in the camper. You sound worried, what's wrong?" 'Willow hasn't come back yet, I am really worried.' "Tara don't worry, I am getting a little bored here so I will go out and look for her. I'll bring her home as soon as I find her and we'll talk." 'Thanks buffy, I don't know how she got so mad before.' "She is just worried about you and feel that you should be able to go out whenever you want to and not be controlled by your dad, she wants you to have fun and live your life outside the house like everyone else." 'I know, I am just scared she might do something about it.' "Well, she hasn't done anything about it yet. Nothing has really happened today. I'll see you when we come home." 'Ok, bye buffy.' "Bye" Buffy hung up the phone and went in search for willow.

She went everywhere that she knew of where her and willow use to go. She couldn't find her anywhere and soon it was one in the morning. Tara has called about three times since the first time and she is getting more worried every time. She started to get frustrated and threw her arms up in the air. "What the hell will, where would you go that I couldn't even find you?" She asked herself. She asked tara and she also cheeked out all the places they went but no willow.

She was walking around back to the house to see what's going on when she passed the high school. It was still the same way it was when she blew it up and while ago and no one cared to fix it. She carefully walked through the halls but didn't find her. She thought about the places that willow like to be most through the school years. 'Ok, she liked the library and the computer room.' She walked to the library first and went into the cave that was leading to the hellmouth. Still no willow so she moved into the halls again and walked through to the computer lab that willow taught in.

She walked into the class room and found willow sitting at the front desk with her head in her hands. Buffy was a little amazed that the desk was still there but didn't think anything of it. She walked over slowly, she didn't want to scare her and knew she was deep in thought. "Hey will." Willow looked up with a tear streaked face. Buffy went over to her and put her arms around her. "Will, what's wrong?"

Willow shook her head. "How did you find me?"

Buffy shrugged. "I actually used my brain, can you believe it." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I can't take this buffy, I just can't" Willow said through a muffled voice.

"Can't what will, together we can do anything." Buffy said.

"I can't stand here and watch my pregnant wife go through this. She has been through hell while she was a kid and now her past has come back to put her through more hell. I know I promised her but I have to do something." Willow started a new line of tears.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her even more to try and comfort her. "Will, we will do something about this but I agree with tara, I don't want you anywhere near him. I am sure everyone else will agree with us too."

Willow quickly got up and looked at buffy. "Yeah well I don't agree. Buffy, when you have a baby on the way and faiths past comes to bite her in the ass again then we can talk, but until then stay the hell out of my life. I am not going to stand for this." She starts to walk out.

"Willow, where are you going? Tara is going to be mad at me if I don't bring you home tonight." Buffy said with hurt in her voice.

Willow turned around. "Go home and tell tara that I am not coming back until I either help him or get him out of here." She turns back around.

"Wait!" Buffy yelled. Willow turned around so buffy continued. "Willow I can't let you do that."

"Buffy, I am a grown woman and I can do what ever the hell I want to. Go home and tell tara that I love her and I will see her when I am done. And if I see anyone checking up on me or trying to stop me, you are going to see a very angry willow." Willow said angrily.  
Buffy sighs. "Willow." She walks out of the school and headed home. "I am going to be in so much trouble it's not even funny." Buffy got home and told tara everything. As she expected, tara yelled at her. She did apologize for her and willow and was about to go out looking for her until buffy stopped her. Buffy knew that this is what willow had to do and tried to explain it to her. Tara finally got it but swore that if anything happened to willow that she didn't know if she could go on, especially with a child to take care of.

Willow walked to the park and found the camper. Tara's dad was in a chair in front of it with a drink in his hand. She was hoping that he wasn't to drunk so they could talk. She walked up to him and looked straight at him. He looked up at her and raised an eye brow. "What the hell do you want?" He asked.

Willow took in a deep breath. "I want to talk to you." She said simply.

He laughed. "Oh, and what about?"

"About why you are the way you are. I know you don't like me and I know that I don't like you but both my parents are good at these types of things." Willow stated.

"What type of things?" He asked looking her up and down.

She noticed his eyes roaming and stepped back a bit. "I want to help you figure out why you are like this. Why you would beat your own daughter and take her away from her friends and family."

"I am her family, there is nothing wrong with me." He tried to convince himself that too.

Willow sat down on a stump that was near by. "I am also her family, I am her wife and we have a baby on the way."

"I don't really…" He interrupted but got interrupted himself.

"Let me finish please and then you can comment. Look, I know that you feel that you have to be a man and be strong and stuff like that but not so strong to beat her. She did everything you told her to but you still hit her and that's not ok. I realize that I don't like you because you did that but I am willing to let you in our family if you just apologize and stop trying to take her away from the people she loves. She is a wonderful woman and you would notice that. You don't have to have a farm, you can move here and get a job and have a good life. I am going to help you no matter what it takes, my parents aren't around a lot and I want a dad or dad-in-law that I can love, and in a few years if you behave yourself then we can all be a loving family, what do ya say?" Willow takes a breath and waited to hear what he has to say.

Mr. Maclay thought about this. He wanted to have a great life and he might get it. He looked at willow and furrowed his brow. "How can you help me?"

Willow gave a little smile. "Well, first we could talk about why you do the things you do. Then, you can get reacquainted with your daughter once I am sure you won't go crazy. Then, we can become a family after you get a job and a house or something either here or close by."

Mr. Maclay nodded his head. "I think that might work. I hate working on the farm and I think donny does too."

"Oh, what about donny. Can you talk to him?" Willow asked.

He nodded. "Donny!" He yelled.

Donny came out and looked at his dad. "Yeah dad?"

"Come here." He told his son as he pulled out another chair for him. Donny came over and sat down looking between his dad and the redhead. "Donny, you remember willow, tara's wife." Donny nodded his head and gave her a dirty look. "She is going to help us."

"Help us with what?" Donny asked.

Mr. Maclay sighed. "About us beating up tara. I think that I would like to change my life and get back with my daughter."

Donny stood up. "What the hell dad, first we hate her and now you want to be friends with her. What ever, I'm out of here." He walks of into the night.

Willow shrugged. "He is going to take some time." She looks at Mr. Maclay. "I need to know that you are actually going to do this and work with me, and your not just doing this so you can get close to tara and then break her again."

Mr. Maclay thinks about it. He could do that and get tara to come back with him over time or he could work with willow and get his daughter back and work in a real job and live in a real house. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I am in this."

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "Good, I will be back in the afternoon tomorrow so we can start."

"Do you think we can meet more private, I don't really want to talk about everything in public." He asked kinda nervous.

Willow nodded and stood up. "Yeah umm, my parents are out on one of there month long trips so we can meet there. You can pick me up at buffy's house tomorrow afternoon and we can go there."

He nodded. Ok, you might want to tell them I am coming over so they don't kick my ass."

Willow nodded and giggled a little bit. "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." She said as she waved and walked away. Mr. Maclay waved back and smiled.

Willow walked through the door and buffy came to her from the living room. "Will, what happened? I thought you weren't coming back till you fixed this."

Willow nodded. "And I am, I have a meeting with him tomorrow so we can talk. He is picking me up here and we are going to my house and talk." She looks around. "Where's tara?"

Buffy sighed. "Upstairs really upset. She took it out on me and apologized for both of you but she is still upset that you lied to her and went to see her dad anyway. You might want to talk to her."

Willow nodded. "How long as she been up there for?"

Buffy looked at the clock and turned back to willow. "About three hours. I don't know if she's asleep but I don't think you should let her, she's pretty heartbroken."

Willow made a sour face. "Ey, that's not good. Ok, you might want to get faith and dawn out of here, there might be some yelling." She furrowed her brow. "Were is dawnie anyway, I haven't seen her in a while."

Buffy laughed. "Her and bri decided to hang out at the apartment tonight after tara kinda exploded."

Willow went wide eyed. "It got that bad that dawn and bri left for the night. Wow, do I even want to go up there?"

Buffy put her hand on willows shoulder. "Your going to have to. Faith is already in bed so I am going up there too, don't worry everything will be fine." She said as she walks up the stairs.

Willow looked up at her. "Buffy." Buffy looks back at her so she continues. "I am sorry for what I said at the school today, I want you in my life always. Never forget that."

"No problem." Buffy said as she walked up stairs and into her room.

Willow walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to see tara sitting on the other side of the bed. Willow slowly closed the door and moved close. "Tara?" Willow said not wanting to startle her wife. Tara didn't move so she tried again. "Tara, are you ok?"

Tara finally turned around. "Ok, ok, will, you lied to me and you put yourself in danger, I yelled at buffy, faith, dawn, and bri just because of you walking out. I can't believe you."

Willow sighed. "Tara, I'm sorry, I yelled at buffy too. I really am sorry but I think I finally got through. You dad is going to pick me up tomorrow so we can go to my house and talk about his problems, I can help him so he won't hurt anyone anymore. I might be able to get him to give up the farm and move into a house around here and help him get a job. He could be the dad you always wanted and it is all because of what I did."

"Your going to see him again! I can't believe you willow, how could you do this to me? He can never be the way I want him to be because I will always remember everything he did to me!" Tara yelled.

"Tara, I am doing this for us. I want to have a father-in-law! You want a dad that will love you and not beat the shit out of you!" She saw the hurt in tara's eyes. "Tara, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just meant that I am doing this for both of us. I walked around all day thinking about what to do and this was the thing that popped into my head every time. I know that I lied and I am so sorry for that but I feel I can get through to this guy."

Tara shook her head. "What if he is using you to get to me?" She asked more calmly.

Willow gave a little grin and moved closer. "I already have that all planned out. Remember that demon that buffy fought in high school and if you touch its blood then you can read peoples minds, well I am going to use that tomorrow."

"But didn't that make her crazy?" Tara asked.

"Well yes, but I am going to cure it that night and then do the same thing the next day so I can know for sure. Giles saved some blood and heart from the demon just in case. It's in the basement at our house." Willow said as she moved a little bit closer.

"I don't know about this. My father is not the one to just give in." Tara said worriedly as she sat back down on the bed.

"You know me, I try and win everyone over. I will try my hardest and be careful at the same time, I promise." Willow said sitting down next to her but not touching her.

Tara shook her head and stood up to look down at willow. "How can I trust you again. You lied to me and now you promise again, how can I trust you willow?" She asked sadly.  
Willow stood up and grabbed tara's hands, surprised that she didn't pull back. "I know that I don't deserve your trust but I will be careful." She put her hand on her wife's stomach. "We have a baby on the way, I have to be ready for that. And believe me when I say that I will earn your trust back however long it takes. I don't care, all I want is your love and trust."

Tara smiled and put her hand over willows. "I already love you, but the trust needs a little work. I will allow this but you will not stay with him for very long, I will allow two hours at the most."

Willow nodded. "I can live with that. I love you and I am sorry for my behavior today." She puts her arms around tara. "I just don't like the fact that he is hurting you so much and I want to try and fix it." She gave a small peak on her lips and smiled.

Tara smiled and kissed willow again. "Your are my little fix it aren't you."

Willow gave a sexy grin. "Can I fix something else?"

Tara furrowed her brow. "And that would be?"

Willow kissed her again but lingering there for a minute. "Your bad mood. I want to fix it and make you feel good."

Tara gave her famous tara grin. "Well, I think you can fix that."

"Great." Willow said as she led tara over to the bed and set her down. They both met in a searing kiss while they leaned back which ended up with willow on top. They ended up making love again and again and again.

The next day willow told everyone about her plans and got the demon blood. Tara insisted that buffy at least stand outside the house or close by just in case and willow agreed as long as she doesn't hear anything. It was almost noon and willow was already hearing voices but blocked them out.

The door bell rang and buffy answered the door. "Hello." Mr. Maclay said.

"Hey, if you do anything to willow, I'll kill you myself, just a warning." Buffy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Down super slayer." Willow giggled as she and tara made there way down the stairs hand in hand.

Tara looks at her father and her memories come flying back. Willow squeezes her hand to try and comfort her and it did help a little. "D-dad." Tara said.

He gave a nod. "Tara umm, how are you?" He tried to ask sincerely.

"F-fine, you?" She tried not to stutter but it was really hard.

He nodded again. "Good, good." He looked at willow. "You ready to go?"

Willow nodded. "Yep." She turned to tara. "I should be back in a couple of hours baby, have fun." She kissed her wife and moved closer to the door. "Ok, lets go and get started." Mr. Maclay nodded his head and they both left with willow giving another wave and closing the door. Buffy waited another three minutes before she left to follow them. She promised she would be out of slayer hearing but if she heard screams then she would run straight in. Willow and Mr. Maclay walked into her house and sat on the couch. Willow got them both a drink and tried to hear his thoughts. She could hear them but only picked out the important ones.

Willow was sitting there in a chair watching his movements on the couch. She kept hearing a worried tone in his head about talking to her so she started out with a statement that might make him more comfortable. "Mr. Maclay, I would like to point out that everything that we say in here will never leave this room. Our talks are very personal and no one will find out, not even tara. I will not tell anyone about our talks so you don't have to worry." She gave a small smile and also got one back from him.

He nodded. "Ok, that should calm me down a bit." He said.

"Great, now lets start at the beginning. How did you and Mrs. Maclay meet. You can work up from there." Willow said getting out a paid.

He pointed to it. "What's that for?"

"It's for key points. I am going to try and find out why you do the things you do." She said as she got out a pen and got ready. "Start from when you guys first met and go up to now."

He nodded and started telling his story. At the beginning it was really good, he was happy and fun, he never had any violence issues or anything like that. After they got married and they got the farm, he started to get stressed out and getting drunk a little bit more often. They had donny a couple years later and they got him to help his dad on the farm which made him a hard ass and started to get in trouble with the police. After they had tara Mr. Maclay started to get even more drunk because he didn't really want a daughter, he wanted a son to help him on the farm. Once she got old enough she did start working on the farm but not the way he wanted her to so he started to beat her privately. Once tara's mom died, she started to slack at her work and he got so depressed and stressed that he kept getting even more drunk and violent than before. Soon he didn't really care and started to beat her in front of donny and got him into it. After tara turned eighteen, she left and they never heard from each other again until now. He couldn't work the farm by himself and donny was getting into even more trouble than before so he didn't help that much. They came to try and get her back and when they realized that she had a perfect life they both got jealous.

Two hours later and a couple note pads later they were finally getting somewhere. All during the story willow read his mind and all she could get was worry's and fears and hatred, but not toward anyone but himself and donny. She wrote down the key points of the story and what she read in his mind to try and put stuff together and she was really happy that she could help someone that really never mentioned it but needed it non the less. He finished his story and she closed her pad. "Ok, this is going really well. I feel that we are getting somewhere and with a few more sessions, I believe we could get somewhere with our relationship. We will meet the same time tomorrow and this time bring donny. He needs to get help too." Willow said as she put her stuff in her bag and stood up to put it over her shoulder.

"Thank you, it felt good to get it off my chest." Mr. Maclay said as he saw her put the books over her shoulder. "Your not bringing those home are you."

"Oh don't worry, no one will see them. I need to go over them for tomorrows session. You can go home now but I don't want you getting drunk anymore." Said willow as she led them both out the door. They both walked down the sidewalk and he turned of to go home leaving her to walk the rest of the way.

Once buffy saw that he left, she came in and started walking next to willow. "So, how did it go?" She asked.

Willow nodded. "Good, I learned a lot about tara and her family, I think I am actually getting somewhere with him."

"Wow, are you becoming your parents?" Buffy giggled.

"Yeah right, I am actually interesting and I will take interest in my kids life unlike them." Willow said.

'Man I wish she would tell me what they talked about.' Buffy thought.

"I can't buffy, it's personal." Willow said laughing.

"Fine." Buffy pouted as they entered the door.

They both walked in and tara come in from the living room with faith. "Hey sweetie, how was it?" Tara asked putting her arms around willow.

Willow put her arms around tara and kissed her. "Fine, we are getting somewhere and I think he should be fine with a couple more sessions, donny might take longer." 

Tara gave her a puppy dog pout. "Can't you tell me more, please?"

Willow laughed and shook her head. "Nope, and no fair. These are personally sessions and I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you."

'You broke your promise to me, can't you do it with him?' She thought.

Willow broke out of tara's arms and walked to the kitchen to get the cure so she can't hear anymore minds. "No tara, I can't tell you or anyone else of what we talk about and I don't think it is fair to keep asking me like that." She said a bit to harshly.

Tara put up her hands. "Hey, I was just wondering. Will, you are trying to turn my dad from evil psycho maniac to nice gentle man. I worry and wonder."

Willow sighed and moved over to her wife. "I'm sorry, you don't have to worry and you can wonder but I can't tell you anything, everything we say is personally."

Tara raised an eye brow. "Wait, how personal?"

Willow giggled. "Don't worry, it is his personal life not yours, though you are in it, so is donny and your mother. That's all I can say."

Tara raised her eye brow again. "Wait, how personal?"

Willow took both of tara's hands. "Nothing like that, I know all of that personally stuff. And nothing that personal about your dad and mom but I still can't tell you. I am going to take the cure and go up stairs and work on my notes. No one is aloud to come up." She looked around to everyone and then back at tara. "Not even you."

Tara nodded. "I understand."

Willow nodded. "Good." She goes over to the cup she made and drank it all.

She almost fell until buffy caught her. "I remember when I was cured. I felt really weak." She said. Buffy picked her up. "Where to?"

"Upstairs at my desk." Willow said as buffy brought her and her stuff upstairs and sat her down at the desk. "Boy, I sure am glad you have slayer strength."

"Yeah, me too." Buffy giggled.

"Thanks buffy." Willow said as she looked at her friend.

"No problem, I'm glad you had a good first day." Buffy said as she walked out.

Tara walked in. "Hey baby, I'm just getting my book. I want to go down to the espresso pump and read." Tara walked over to her side of the bed and went to the nightstand to get her book.

"That's ok, I am sure you won't be getting any unpleasant visits, remember your cell phone though just in case." Willow said with seriousness in her voice.

Tara walks over to willow and kissed her. "I will, I love you."

Tara kissed willow again. "Mmmm, I love you too." Willow said as tara smiled and left closing the door behind her.

Willow got to work at looking at everything and tried to figure out everything she could. It took her about an hour but she finally finish and wrote tomorrows plans down before she packed everything away and hid the books in between the mattresses of the bed. She went downstairs to find buffy and faith making out on the couch before they had to go patrol. She grabbed her purse and went out the door.

"Dad!" Donny yelled from outside the camper when he saw his dad coming home.

"What!" He asked.

"Where have you been? I saw tara go into a coffee shop alone. Lets get her and leave already." Donny said.

His dad got closer and sat down in another chair. "We're not going to chase after her anymore. I had a session with willow and she helped me see my problem, that's why you are coming with me tomorrow."

Donny stood up. "Screw that, I'm not going to some stupid shrink."

His dad also stood up. "You will do what I tell you to do and like it. Willow helped me and she can help you. You are going to stop with the police and start with a job. We are going to sell the farm and we are moving here to get a house and get jobs. We need a change in our lives."

Donny sat back down with his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

Tara was sitting at a table reading and sipping coffee when a stunningly handsome man with brown straight hair come up to her. "Hi, I'm mike." He said sticking out his hand.

Tara took his hand and shook it. "Tara."

"Tara, what a beautiful name." He looks at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Umm, the green mile." Tara said smiling.

"Steven King, he's not a bad writer actually." Mike said as he sat down on the other side of the table.

Tara started to get nervous. "Yeah, he's a great writer."

Mike nodded. "Yeah he is really, I have read most of his books. Wow, we already have something in common. Can I get you a refill." He said pointing to her almost empty cup.

"Uh mike, there is something we don't have in common." Tara said trying not to hurt him.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Mike asked.

Just then willow came in and stood next to tara with her hand on her shoulder. "I'm married and pregnant, your not." Tara said. She looked at mike and smiled. "Mike, this is my wife, willow. Willow, this is mike."

"Nice to meet you mike." Willow said as she gave him a smile.

"Same here, I will just be leaving now. I hope to see you two around." Mike walked away and whispered. "I can't believe I fell for a pregnant lesbian." 

Willow watched him leave and sat down right next to tara. "What was that all about?"

Tara giggled and looked at willow. "He was hitting on me."

Willow playfully hit tara on the arm. "No way, you still got it."

Tara looked at her. "Got what?"

"Remember when you sang to me because of that demon thing xander summoned. You had guys looking at you then too." Willow said remembering that day.

Tara smiled at the memory too. "Well, they can't have me."

"Damn straight." Willow said as she put her arms around her wife. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Steven King, he reads him too." Tara said smiling.

Willow kissed her cheek. "I think he was just saying that to flirt with you."

Tara turned her head to look at her wife. "Why are you taking this so well, when we were dating and a guy came up to me I would have to hold you back or you might kill him. What's changed."

Willow took tara's left hand and pointed to the ring. "This, this little ring changed everything. The minute you and I said 'I do' I knew that no matter who came up to you that you would always be mine." Willow smiled and kissed tara.

Tara pulled back and looked into the green orbs that she fell in love with all those years ago. "Baby, I wouldn't leave you even when we were dating."

"I know but this is proof. I don't care who flirts with you, as long as I'm the only one getting any then I am fine with it." Willow laughed.

Tara laughed as well. "You're the only one I ever want to give myself to." Tara said as she pulled willow in for a searing lingering kiss.

"Bad public display of affection." Said a familiar voice from the other side of the table.

They both looked over to see dawn and bri with a cup of coffee in their hands. "Well, if it isn't the almost newlyweds." Willow said pulling away from tara just enough to take a sip of tara's coffee.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

Willow furrowed her brow. "Well what?"

"Buffy told us about the whole thing your doing with tara's dad and we were wondering if it was safe to have a wedding yet." Bri asked sitting down with dawn sitting next to her.

Willow nodded. "Totally, Mr. Maclay is totally ok now. He hasn't come after us yet so I think he is good to go. I have to go in with him and donny tomorrow so I don't know what will happen."

"Well good, I want to get married already. Everyone else is and I love bri to much to wait any longer." Dawn said as she kissed bri and looked over at the other two who were smiling.

Just then they heard a familiar voice form the front door of the coffee shop. "Willow."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the entrance to see donny standing there. "Yes?" Willow said.

Donny walked closer and looked around. "Umm, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He pointed to a deserted corner in the shop.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, of coarse." Willow looked back at tara and gave her a reassuring smile before her and donny went over to the corner. Willow looked at him. "What's going on?" She asked.

Donny looked down. "Umm, my dad said you helped him today and I was wondering if you could help me too. I don't like getting in trouble that much but it is the only thing I can do. After my mom died…" He was cut off.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. Why don't you come with your dad tomorrow like I told him to do today and we can talk about this some more, ok." Willow said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Donny shook his head. "No, I can't do it with him there. I need to talk to you alone."

Willow nodded and looked at her watch. "Ok, it is about five now so can you meet me at buffy's house at eight and we can go to my house to talk. And just like I told your dad, this is all personal, no one will ever hear of what we talk about, not even tara."

Donny nodded. "Yeah thanks, I'll meet you there."

Willow smiled. "Good, you can get a fresh new start in your life but it's going to take some work." She said giving him a hug. Donny didn't pull back and she was amazed that he didn't try and do anything to her. They pull back and donny walks out of the shop with everyone watching him. After he left, everyone turned to face willow who was walking back over to them.

Tara held out her hand and grabbed willows when she got close enough. "What was that about? You hugged my brother."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You jealous?"

"Well, you do have a thing for Maclay's." Tara stated mater of factly.

Willow giggled and sat back down next to her lover. "Maclay women, not men. He just wanted a private session with me instead of going to one with his dad."

"And when is this?" Tara asked raising her eye brow.

Willow looked down and muffled. "At eight to eleven."

"Willow!" Tara yelled.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "What, I had to so we could go out to dinner and hang out with our friends."

Tara sighed. "Fine, I guess I won't get my willow snuggles tonight."

"Yes you will, I'll just be there a little late." Willow said putting her arms around tara and bringing her even closer to give her a chaste kiss. "Hey, it's either this or your father and brother stay the way they are and you have to be scared for the rest of your life. You can't do that now that we have a baby on the way, we have to be scared for it, not us."

"It, why are we calling the baby it? We should know what it is." Tara said putting her hand on her belly.

Willow put her hand on her wife's belly also and rubbed it. "I know but we wanted to be surprised. We'll know what it is by next month. How are you feelin baby?"

Tara shrugged. "No major pains, just some cramps here and there."

"Well, in a month you will be all better again." Bri said. She looked over to dawn. "We better get to class."

Dawn nodded her head. Willow furrowed her brow. "Classes, I thought you didn't have them anymore. You haven't gone in a while."

Dawn looked at willow. "Yes we have, we just go on our own without telling anyone. We still have like two more years of college left."

"Sorry dawnie, I don't know where my mind goes these days. How are you guys doing?" Willow said apologetically.

Bri nodded. "Pretty good, we have each kept a B average in each class so I guess that is good."

Willow playfully hit bri's arm. "That is great, you guys need to keep that up."

Bri nodded and stood up bring dawn with her. "In order to do that, we need to get to class in about ten minutes."

They both left to go to class while willow and tara stayed there. Willow took another sip of tara's coffee. "So, where do you want to do out to eat tonight?"

Tara shrugged and took a sip of coffee after willow. "I don't know, something not to fancy though."

"How come." Willow asked.

Tara shrugged again." I don't know, I guess I am to tired. Worrying about you in the same room with my dad and brother, the baby, and everything else is getting me a little more tired then before."

Willow rubbed tara's back to sooth her. "I'm sorry baby, why don't we just get dinner here and then I'll take you home and you can get into bed and read for a while. I know how much you love Steven King."

Tara smiles. "That would be good, I love you."

Willow smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too baby. You are my always."

"And you are my forever." Tara said as she once again kissed willow.

They ordered their food and ate. They went home so willow could get ready and tara could get some rest. A little before willow left, she touched some of the demons blood again and waited to hear someone's thought. She was lucky enough to hear buffy's which was just what she wanted to do tonight which was patrol. Once donny came to pick her up and they went to willow's house with buffy right behind them, they got started on the session talking about anything and everything that happened in his life that would make him like the way he is. She started to concentrate more on his mind and getting disturbing thoughts. They weren't about hurting anyone or not wanting to get better, she knew he wanted to but these were about her. He kept thinking he wanted her and how he could make her happy and he would like to be her boyfriend.

Willow and buffy have this thing that if she didn't like something, then she would push a button on her cell phone that would make buffy's cell vibrate. When it did, buffy would knock on the door to get willow and see what's up. Willow pressed the button so donny wouldn't notice and about a minute later there was a knock at the door.

Willow stood up. "I'll be right back, I told them to come only for an emergency." She got a nod from him and went to the door feeling him watching her. She opens the door. "Buffy, what are you doing here?" Willow asked trying to look surprised.

"I have to talk to you will, it's important." Buffy said firmly to make sure she was convincing enough. Willow nodded and closes the door behind her as she went outside. They walked away from the door a little bit and buffy furrowed her brow. "What's up?"

Willow sighs. "I think he likes me." Buffy starts laughing like crazy and willow hit her arm. "I'm not kidding, he keeps thinking how he wants me and how he wants to be my boyfriend and stuff like that."

Buffy straightens back up and looks concerned. "Is that the only reason why he wanted to met you?"

Willow shakes her head. "No, I can tell he wants to be good again but I also know that he wants me too."

"You have to tell him that you are married and nothing can happen." Buffy said.

Willow looked at buffy. "And what am I going to say? He is going to wonder how I know, he doesn't show any face emotion what so ever. He's kinda like oz but with more anger."

Buffy nodded. "You got a point there. Well, I am sure that when he is done recuperating or sometime before that then he will ask you out and then you can tell him. He might not use force until after if he does at all."

Willow sighs. "I hope he doesn't do that. I just have to break it to him softly."

Buffy nodded. "There you go, now get back in there and remember, if you need me I am right out here."

Willow nodded. "Ok, here I go." She walks back inside to finish the session.

She kept getting the same thoughts as before and got all the notes she needed. She ended the session a little after eleven and they both walked home. Buffy met up with willow once donny was gone and they talked the rest of the way. When they got home, willow took the cure and buffy went out to find faith and patrol with her since she was already out there. Willow knew tara was already in bed so she decided to go to bed now and work on her notes tomorrow before she had another session. She went into her room and put her books down by her bed and got ready for bed. She got into bed and snuggled up to tara and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Willow woke up to a pair of blue sapphire eyes looking at her. "Hey." Willow said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning." Tara said as she went in for a morning kiss that lasted longer than she had planned.

Willow smiled into the kiss. "Mmmm, it is now." 

Tara pulled up and gave her wife a grin. "So, how did it go? Did he behave himself?"

Willow laughed. "Yeah, but I kinda read his mind and I don't think I like it to much."

"What happened, is he just lying to get to me?" Tara said starting to get worried.

Willow shook her head and rubbed tara's belly. "No, he wants to get better but he also has a crush on me."

Tara laughed. "Yeah right, my brother can't stay with anyone after they had sex."

"Well, we aren't going to have sex ever. He kept thinking of how he wanted me and how he wanted to be my boyfriend. It was really disturbing but other than that, he was doing good." Willow stated matter of factly.

Tara sighed and fell back to the bed. "Well that's not good, he isn't one for long relationships."

Willow got on her side and looked to tara. "Baby, we're not going to be in a relationship ever so it won't be like my heart will be broken." She sighed. "Would you care if your dad got a girlfriend?"

Tara quickly turned to face willow. "What?"

Willow sighed. "Well, I can't tell you everything but I think it would be good for him to have someone. Donny is ok with it but I wanted to make sure you are too, I would hate to complicate anything." Tara looked down and then looked back up to willow about to say something. "And don't you lie to me, I know you and you will say you don't care but really you do. If you let that stew inside of you then it will eat at you and I won't have that. Tell me the truth."

Tara sighed again. "I don't know, no one can ever take the place of my mom but he does need someone. I just don't know, she will never be my mother yet my dad will expect me to call her that."

Willow put her arms around tara and brought her closer. "No one can ever replace your mother, if you don't want to call her mother than I will talk to your dad but I think he needs this. I just want to make sure you won't mind."

Tara pulled away to look into willow's eyes. "I won't mind, he can date who ever he wants. Now about this donny thing, he is going to try and go after you."

Willow nodded. "I know, buffy will be there with me so if anything happens then I will be ok." Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Buffy came in and looked at the two girls. "Hey guys, have a good sleep?" She asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

Tara nodded. "Yeah, how about you? You look like hell to put it lightly."

Buffy nodded. "Faith and I got our ass kicked pretty hard but we got another gold star for dead demon." 

"Wow." Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "Anyway, dawn and bri are a little out of it today. They want the wedding for the day after tomorrow since they have everything already, but they have to make sure that everyone is coming and make sure everything is going good as planned. Just wanted to let you know to watch yourself. I sent them to their apartment but I have a feeling they will be back."

Willow giggled a bit. "Well, I have a session in a couple of hours so I will be gone for a while."

Tara nodded. "I'm going to go read and get some coffee.

"Well me and faith are going to get some sleep and rest our bones. Hopefully they won't come back, they are so stressed out its not even funny. They are worse than willow, they are babbling like crazy." Buffy laughed.

"Hey!" Willow yelled.

Buffy put her hands up. "Sorry, you are still the babble queen don't worry. But you have to admit that when you two were getting married, you were a nervous wreak."

Willow nodded. "Ok, I agree but still, so were you."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I should get back to bed, I am still sore. See you guys later." Buffy said getting up and moving to the door.

"See you later, I hope you feel better." Tara said as buffy nodded and walked out the door. Tara looked back at willow. "We should get up. You need to get ready and you also have to work on that computer program they gave you to do. I don't want you slacking on your work because of my family."

Willow brought tara even closer. "Don't worry baby, slacking is not even in my vocabulary. You know me, work before play."

Tara grinned and kissed willow. "You sure you can't play until you get all your work done."

Willow grinned. "Well, maybe a little play time before the session." With that, tara was on willow and kissing her passionately.

Its been about two weeks and everything was going good. Dawn and bri got married and it went on without a flaw, it was so beautiful and it got everyone in tears, even faith. Tara is a couple weeks away from having a baby and she is getting even more contractions and willow is getting more acetous. Willow finished the program for her job and promoted the rest of her time to help tara's dad and brother. They have had a lot of sessions and willow figured out why they were like the way they were. She knew that she should start to bring tara in the mix so she also went to the sessions with the other two men. Willow told tara everything and got a story from her too. She had some private sessions with tara and got tara to think of her as a psychiatrist instead of her wife and it went quiet well. Tara knew that willow was reading her mind but told her everything about her life even though willow already knew most of it. The boys were doing quiet well, they sold there farm and bought an apartment in Sunnydale and got a job. Willow called in a favor to xander and got him to give them a construction job since that is what they liked to do. The relationship between the father, daughter, and brother is going really great but willow still won't let them be alone in the same room yet. There was one more session to go with all three of them there. They each met there and waited for willow to get there and tell them what was going on.

Willow walked in and saw everyone there. Tara just came out of the kitchen with four drinks in her hand and gave one to willow as she went over to kiss her and sat down. Willow sat in her chair and took out her note pads for each person and looked at them all. "Ok, after hearing everyone and going through the notes I have figured out why you are the way you are. Before we begin I would like to confess something, during each session I could read everyone's mind and I also wrote those thoughts in my pads. I had to do that in order to see if you guys were telling the truth and I am proud of you." She looked at donny. "I could also read your thoughts and you have to understand that I am married, you also have to understand that I am gay so I won't be going out with any guys even if I didn't have tara."

Donny nodded. "I know but I like you."

Willow smiled. "I like you too but not in that way. Don't worry, you will find someone that will make you happy as much as tara makes me happy." She takes out her pad. "Ok, first we are going to start with Mr. Maclay. When you first got married you were a really cool guy, but when you got the farm you started to go bad. Then when she died you started to get really bad and you never knew how to stop. The first problem was getting the farm and having all those chores, we fixed that and now you have to work but it is not that hard. The next was your wife dying, although I can't say I know how you feel because my wife never did but I still know that it is hard. You started to drink because you thought it would help the pain but it didn't really so you started to cause others pain, mainly tara. You kept all your feelings inside so you never got over her death. I have a feeling that now you should be ok and I think you should start dating again, even though you loved her and you will never forget her, you still need to get someone that will make you as happy as you can get. I think that if you do everything that I told you then your life will be great once again." She finished very proudly.

Mr. Maclay nodded. "Yeah I guess your right, I haven't been happy since we got the farm. Thank you willow, I am proud to have you as my daughter-in-law."  
Willow smiled. "I am happy to be your daughter-in-law." She took out another note pad and looked at donny. "Donny, you were also a good boy before your dad made you work on the farm, in my opinion the farm was the worst thing that happened to your family besides the death. You kept getting into trouble with the police and never stopped. I feel that this new gob and new place would help you realize that you are more than a troubled little boy who can only stay with a girl for one night. You can have a long lasting relationship with someone and you can get good money and go out on your own and be a real man. You are more than you think." She said as she smiled proudly again knowing that she helped someone.

"Your right, I can do this." He said proudly as he smiled.

Willow giggled. "Good to here it. And last but not least tara, you don't need help like them but you do need help. Professional stand point, I know that you had a bad child hood and it is hard to forget if ever but they are your family. I love my parents even though they never knew I existed practically because they are my parents. I know what you have been through was much worse with losing your mother and all but you still need family and not just a wife and really great friends but blood type family. Wife stand point, I have noticed the change with them and I will allow you guys to be with each other alone. I think that it is time to put the past behind you and get along, once you guys become family again then the rest of us can too. That would be the end of these sessions and I think we all did a great job." She looked around. "I will talk to anyone who needs to whenever you need to. You can now go on with your new and improved lives." She said stranding up.

Mr. Maclay and donny both stood up and walked toward the door. "Thank you willow again, I think this is going to be good." Donny said.

Willow nodded her head. "Your welcome, now go have fun." She said shooing both of them to the door. They both left and willow plopped down on the couch next to tara putting her arm around her. "Done."

Tara turned to willow and snuggled up to her putting her arms around her as willow does the same. "Thank you will, I didn't think it could be done. I didn't think that my family could be put back together like that."

Willow rubbed tara's back. "No problem baby, I am glade to do it. I am your wife aren't I, I will take care of you forever and if that means getting your family back together then I will stop at nothing to make sure your life is perfect."

"Even if I had nothing in the world except you, my life would still be perfect, I love you." Tara said.

Willow smiled and kissed tara's temple. "I love you too, I just want to give you more than me, I want to give you everything you need and want."

Tara looked up into willows eyes. "Will, you already have. All I've wanted and needed in my life since my mother died was love. I never got it from my dad or brother so I got it from you. You've given me what I have wanted since I was little and that is all I'm after. I don't need a big house with a picket fence, all I need is you and my life is more than perfect." Tara gives willow a chaste kiss and looks back in her lovers eyes.

Willow smiles and gives tara another kiss. "I feel the exact same way." She sighs. "Come on, we need to get home. I think buffy is waiting for us outside, I have another program to get started on but I think I might start it tomorrow. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the baby comes cause we are gonna be busy." She giggles.

Tara also giggles. "Yeah, your right." They both got up and walked out the door to be met by buffy, they all walked home for a couple hours until they decided to go out to the Bronze for some fun. They wanted to call dawn and bri but knew they were at the apartment on their honeymoon and didn't want to be disturbed.

The two girls kept up with the tradition of hanging out with each other till that day came were they would not be the only two in the Rosenburg-Maclay family. Dawn and bri came back and told them what they did on their little honeymoon without going a little overboard on the details. Tara was due any day now and everyone was waiting in anticipation. Tara could barely walk around the house so she usually stayed in the same room for half the day with someone with her to keep her company.

Tara was sitting in the living room trying to read but her contractions were getting worse by the minute. Willow was making tea for them both while buffy and faith went to get some pizza to please tara's cravings. Dawn and bri were in their apartment sleeping and getting rid of a big hangover after a long night with liquor at the Bronze. Even though they are only 20, buffy got them a little something to celebrate.

Willow walked in with the tea and sat it down on the coffee table while she sat down next to her wife. "How you feelin baby?" She asked.

Tara shrugged. "Bad mostly, I just can't wait to get it out of me."

Willow frowned. "I'm sorry sweetie, I can't wait either, we are going to be mothers." She said as she smiled.

Tara smiled too. "Yeah, I can't believe it, our very own child." Tara started to glow but then lost it when another contraction hit. "Holy shit!" She yelled.

Willow took tara's hand getting ready for the contraction herself. "Hang on baby, grip my hand." Just as she was saying this, tara gripped willows hand very hard making willow squeal in pain. She didn't want to yell to much so tara could give her some of the pain she was feeling. After a while the pain subsided and tara was breathing hard. She looked over to willow who was shaking her hand. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Willow shook her head. "No, it's just like the other times. Don't worry, I can take it."

Tara took willows hand and kissed each digit. "All better?"

"All better." Willow said smiling.

About seven minutes later another contraction came and went. Tara went wide-eyed. "Willow, the contractions are seven minutes apart and getting worse, you heard what the doctor said."

Willow also went wide-eyed. "Oh my god, it's time. I'll call the doctor." She said while getting up and running to the phone.

Buffy and faith walked in. "Got yummy pizza goodness here for a very pregnant lady." Buffy said as they walked into the living room. She notices willow run in from the kitchen. "What's up?"

Willow looked at buffy as she helped tara up. "It's time." She say's as she grabs her over night bag and headed out the door with buffy and faith right behind them.

Buffy was amazed. "Wow, oh my god."

They headed to the hospital and the doctors took tara in with willow at their side. Buffy and faith went into the waiting room and called bri, dawn, Mr. Maclay, donny, and josh who were really excited and hung up the phone before buffy even said goodbye. They waited for a couple hours after everyone got there and they still haven't seen willow or tara yet.

Finally, willow came into the waiting room wearing a blue garment. Buffy saw her and got up getting everyone else to stand up to. "How is she?" Buffy asked.

"She's doing great, we are still waiting but it should be any time now. She wants to see you all." Willow said as she directed them into the delivery room. She walks up to a sweaty tara lying in a bed just waiting for another contraction. "Hey baby, look who's here." She said as she got out of the way so tara could see the gang.

Tara looks around at everyone. "Hey guys, how are you?" She asked.

Buffy walks closer and takes tara's hand. "I could ask you the same thing." Just then, tara had another contraction and squeezed buffy's hand but buffy didn't flinch at all.

Willow saw this and once the contraction was over she asked about it. "Buffy, doesn't your hand hurt?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I think it is because I can take in a lot of pain before I even start hurting at all, this is nothing." She giggles.

Willows eyes widened. "Wow, my hand feels like a thousand pound anvil fell on it."

"Sorry baby, I guess I don't know my own strength." Tara apologized.

Willow shook her head. "It's ok, I know that you are in more pain so I can endure it for you."

Tara looked at buffy and then willow. "Sweetie, if buffy can take it without any pain then maybe she should be the pain taker." Tara suggested.

Willow looked at buffy and shrugged. "Sure, but I am staying here with you through the whole thing and buffy has to keep her eyes away from your special place." Willow stated.

Buffy laughed. "Don't worry will, I won't look. Faith might have something to say about that." She looked at faith.

Faith nodded. "Damn straight B."

The doctor came over to tara. "Ok, here comes another contraction. Why don't you push on this one." She looks around to everyone else. "You guys will have to leave. Mrs. Rosenburg-Maclay will come get you when she has the baby."

Everyone nods and walks out leaving buffy and willow there to help tara. Buffy held onto tara's hand while wiping sweat off her temple. Willow keeps saying soothing words to tara and gets some not nice things back in return. Willow and buffy both know that she doesn't mean it so they don't pay attention but they are surprised of the words she is using. About a half an hour later the baby is finally out and being cleaned by the nurses.

They hand the baby over to willow. "Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said.

Willow takes the little baby and brings it over so tara can see it. "She's so beautiful."

Tara looks at her and smiles. "She has your hair."

The baby opens her eyes and willow smiles. "And she has your eyes."

Buffy came over. "Oh my god, she is so beautiful."

Willow smiled. "Isn't she, and she's ours." Willow said in a loving voice as she stroked her baby's cheek.

"What are you going to name here?" Buffy asked.

Willow and tara both looked at each other. "Remember what we said, the person pregnant gets to pick the first name and the other gets the middle name." Willow said.

Tara nodded and thought for a moment before answering. "Sarah."

Willow furrowed her brow. "Why sarah?"

Tara smiled. "I picked sarah because that is the name of my best friend during middle and high school and she is the one who helped me through the toughest years of my life besides josh. She inspired me to be strong for myself and others cause before she helped me, I was in my own little safety box that I couldn't get out of by myself."

Willow grabbed tara's hand while still holding the baby. "That is beautiful, how come you and josh never talked about her?"

Tara looked down. "She died about eight years ago because of breast cancer, he knows I always gets sad when we talk about her so he never does."

Willow lent down and kissed her head. "Sarah it is."

Tara looked up. "How about a middle name?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah will, what do you got?"

Willow thought for a moment and smiled. "Since you got to pick on of your closest friends then so will I." She looked down to her new daughter and smiled. "Her name will be sarah anne Rosenburg-Maclay.

Buffy put her hand over her heart with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aw will, thank you so much."

Willow gave tara the baby and went to the other side of the bed to buffy and hugged her. "It's the least I could do after what you've done for me over the past years. I couldn't leave you out of it, I love you too much buffy."

"I love you too will, thank you so much." Buffy said as she pulled away from the hug and looked at tara. "You are one lucky woman to have her."

Tara nodded. "Yeah I am."

Buffy smiled. "I'll go out and get everyone in here." She waved to the baby. "See you soon sarah." With that she was gone to get everyone leaving willow and tara alone with sarah.

Willow went and sat on the side of the bed looking down at sarah and tara. "She looks so much like us. Your blue eyes and my red hair, your soft skin and my bone structure. Out of all the things I have made in my life, this is by far the best." She stroked tara's sweat damped hair.

Tara nodded. "She is so beautiful, I am sorry for everything I said to you, I love you like crazy."

Willow nodded. "I know, I know you didn't mean anything you said. You could not believe how much I love you, we made a life together with our love."

Just then everyone came in and saw the baby and they gave awe's all over the place. By now, tara was sitting up with sarah in her arms and willow lying on the bed with her. Everyone gathered around. "Hello everyone, I want to introduce to you sarah anne Rosenburg-Maclay. We named her after our best friends, Sarah came from my closest friend from middle and high school and of coarse willow got anne from buffy's middle name."

Josh came in the front of everyone. "Tara, are you serious?" Tara nodded and josh went over to kiss her head. "She would be proud of you."

Tara nodded. "I think so too, I really miss her and now a part of her is in my life forever."

Josh smiled. "Even if you never had this baby, she is still looking down on you. She said she would always be looking out for you and I feel that she is why you met willow."

Tara looked up at willow. "You know, I really do believe that, she is my guardian angel."

Willow smiled. "I like her already, who ever brings me to you and looks out for you is a great person in my book."

"She was a great person." Tara said as she looked down at sarah and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Willow looked to buffy. "Buffy, me and tara have been talking before sarah came and we were hoping that you would be her godmother."

Buffy got really excited. "Oh my god of coarse I will, that's awesome thank you." She went over to hug them both again.

Tara looked at josh. "Josh, we were wondering if you would be her godfather."

Josh nodded. "I would be happy to." He went over and kissed all of their heads.

Faith looked around and looked at the clock. "Umm buffy, we should get going, we need to get rid of some things so sarah can have a bit of a safer life." She smiled.

Buffy nodded. "Okay." She went over to the bed and kissed all three girls on the forehead. "I love you guys and congratulations."

Tara smiled. "We love you two buffy and thanks, it means a lot to us." 

Buffy nodded and she left with faith. After a while later of talking dawn and bri had to go to class and josh had to go to work. Mr. Maclay and donny stayed as late as they could and got to hold sarah as well as everyone else. They left a while later leaving the two mothers alone with their newborn. The doctor said that tara had to stay overnight but could leave the next day. They took the baby and put her in a room with others in it. They slept in a peaceful sleep knowing that the baby would be perfectly safe where she is.

Its been a week so far and willow and tara moved back into their home and got the baby's room all set up for sarah. Everyone got to spend time with sarah and loved her from the moment they picked her up. Buffy and faith loved her so much that they were thinking of one themselves. Dawn and bri are looking forward to kids but know they won't have one for a while.

Buffy and faith were asleep in each others arms, while faith had a dream about kicking some demons ass, buffy was having a very weird dream that didn't make the slayer to happy.

Buffy was walking threw the cemeteries and saw someone walking through the tombstones so she followed them. She followed them to a stone that buffy had never seen before and read it. She recognized the writing as a title of a book she noticed when she was moving it in willow and tara's house and then noticed a page number. She looked at the person who was standing there and all of a sudden they were gone. She looked back at the tombstone and remembered the title and page number. Right next to it another tombstone appears out of no were and buffy reads it.

'Find this book and page or someone you love will die.' Is all it said before buffy woke up. She looked around and then at the clock that read seven. Faith was already gone so she got up and got dressed to go down stairs.

Buffy walked downstairs and found faith in the kitchen. "Hey baby." She said.

Faith looked up to see her wife standing there in deep thought. "What's wrong B?" She asked.

Buffy looked at faith. "Can you call everyone and tell them to meet at willow and tara's?"

Faith furrowed her brow. "What's up?"

"Just do it and I will explain later. I am going to get them up and we will wait for everyone one." Buffy said as she got her coat.

Faith nodded. "No problem."

Buffy nods and leaves for willow and tara's house. When she got there she walked in to find tara in the kitchen breast feeding sarah. Everyone has seen it before and no one really cares so tara just went on when she noticed buffy. "Hey tara, where's willow?"

"Upstairs still asleep." Tara said.

"Damn." Buffy said as she went over to sarah and rubbed her tummy.

Tara watched and smiled but faded when she heard buffy. "What's wrong buffy?"

Buffy looked up at tara. "I had a prophesy dream and I don't know what's going on but I told faith to call everyone and tell them to come over here. I'll go wake up willow." Buffy started to walk away but was stopped by tara.

"Umm buffy, maybe I should. Sarah is done, why don't you take her and I'll wake her up. Willow and I kinda stayed up late last night if you know what I mean." Tara said handing buffy the baby.

Buffy took sarah and smiled as tara fixed her robe. "I understand, well hurry up. I need to look for something. Have you guys moved any of the books since we got them in here?"

Tara shook her head. "Not that I know if." She said as she went to get willow.

Buffy went into the living room and went to where she thought she saw it last. She held sarah in her arms talking to her and looking at the same time which was pretty easy for the slayer.

Willow and tara came down in shorts and a t-shirt. "Buffy, what is it?" Willow asked rubbing her eyes.

Buffy turned around. "I had a prophesy dream and everyone is on their way so I will explain in detail when everyone gets here."

Willow looked at her. "Okay fine, but as long as we are waiting, let me see my baby." She said as she smiled and took sarah away from buffy as she kept looking for the book.

"Hey there cutie, how are you." She said in a baby voice holding her up.

Tara smiled. "I already fed her too."

Willow frowned playfully. "I didn't get a free show?"

Tara laughed. "No, but buffy did."

Willow looked at buffy. "Buffy, you got a free show but I didn't, that is totally not fair?"

Just then everyone came in and piled into the room. Buffy found the book she was looking for and found the page, she read it and her eyes went wide. Tara noticed this and went closer to her. "Buffy, are you ok?"

Buffy looked at tara and shook her head. "No tara, I'm so sorry."

Tara furrowed her brow and went closer. "Buffy, let me see the book."

Buffy shook her head and backed away so she can see everyone. "Can everyone sit down please, I need everyone's attention. This is probably the worst news I have ever had to give." Everyone sat down and listened to buffy carefully. She looked around and took in a deep breath of air. "Ok, last night I had one of my prophesy dreams and it had me walking in a grave yard. I saw someone and I started to follow them until I got to a tombstone that had this book title and a page number." She held up the book she was looking at. "The guy disappeared and then another tombstone appeared and it said 'find this book and page or someone you love will die.' I found the book and page number and I have found out who will die." She stopped herself and started to cry.

Willow stood up and went over to buffy. "Buffy, who is going to die?"

Buffy looked up at her and looked to sarah. She took sarah away from willow and took her in her own arms. She kissed her cheek and looked at willow. Willow knew buffy and the way she expressed herself and started to back up shaking her head. "No, no, no!" Willow yelled as she also started crying. "You can't do that to me buffy!"

Tara got up and took willow in her arms. "Willow honey, what's going on?"

Willow started to cry even harder and buried her face in her lovers neck. Buffy sighed and looked around at everyone and then back at tara. "The book says that two witches, a blond haired blue eyed witch and a red haired green eyed witch would have a baby girl. They would have to teach her how to make hard decisions and to fight until her eighteenth birthday. Once she reaches eighteen, a god will come and fight her. No one can help her and no one can be there with her, they will have swords and there is one place where you can put that sword that will kill him. But once she sticks the sword in him and it is not the right place then she is dead because she would be to close to him and he would kill her with a slash of his sword. She has to make the right decision of where to put the sword or she will die." She looked at the two mothers. "I'm sorry you two, I don't know what to say."

"How about staying the hell away from my family." Willow said as she took her baby from buffy and went out the door.

Buffy looked back to tara. "Tara, I don't know how to make this better."

Tara shook here head. "It's not your fault buffy, you couldn't have known. I'll go talk to her." She said as she walked out the door and found willow sitting on the fountain holding sarah to her chest crying. She walked over and sat down putting her arm around willow. "Will, it wasn't her fault, she was doing us a favor really."

Willow looked at tara. "Doing us a favor, tara, buffy just told us that when sarah turns eighteen then she will die if she doesn't make the best decision."

Tara nodded. "True, but we have eighteen years to train her. If buffy never told us then we would have no idea and when it comes time to fight then she would be dead for sure. Buffy might have saved her life."

Willow sighed as everyone came out of the house and went home saying their sorry. Buffy was the last one out and went up to willow and tara. "Will, I am so sorry that you had to find out but me and faith could train her to fight and make decisions, that is what we slayers have to do everyday of our lives. That is if you'll let us."

Willow sighed again and gave sarah to tara and stood up. "Buffy, I am sorry about what I said, it's just you tell me my first born might die and I went overboard. I'm sorry and I would love for you and faith to teach her. How about this, we all take care of her as one big family and you and faith train her."

Buffy smiled. "Sounds good to me." She went and hugged willow.

One year later and everything is good. Buffy and faith are trying to teach sarah even though it is not that easy so they decided to wait until she could actually understand them. Willow and tara got use to the prophesy and learned how to except it and knew that sarah would win, she just had to. Sarah learned how to walk and she could even call tara mama and willow mommy, but that is about the only thing she can say so far. Xander and anya came down when sarah was about six months old and fell in love with her and anya even got xander to think about having one of their own. Dawn and bri went to LA with them and haven't been home since, they even got a job in LA with angel investigations.

Willow and sarah were at home while tara was grocery shopping. Willow was working on a project for work while sarah was playing with her toys. Sarah come up to willow and looked up at her. "Mommy." She said.

Willow looked down and smiled. She picked up sarah and got her to stand up on her legs. "Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" Sarah didn't know what her mother was saying so she just held up the toy in her hand. "Playing with your toys I see."

Tara walked in after a couple more minutes went by with bags in her hand. She walked in and saw willow and sarah at the computer so she walked in and kissed them both on their heads. "Hey my two favorite girls."

Sarah got really happy at that point. "Mama!" She yelled.

Willow giggled. "It looks like someone is happy to see you." She looked up to tara. "Hey baby, how was shopping?"

Tara leaned down to give willow a small peak before she went to the kitchen. "Good, how was home life?"

Willow got up and put sarah back on the floor. Willow walked over to the kitchen counter. "Good, are there more?" Tara nodded and willow went out to get the rest.

Sarah walked out to the kitchen where tara was putting away the food and went up to her. "Mama."

Tara looked down and found sarah there looking up at her, she picked her up and looked into her blue eyes. She could see how willow loved them so much "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

Buffy walked in before willow with groceries in her hand. She went in the kitchen and put the stuff down. "Hey you two."

Tara looked up. "Hey buffy, what are you doing here?"

Buffy tried to look offended. "What, I have to have a reason to see my family?"

Tara shook her head. "No never."

Buffy smiled. "Great now, how is my godchild?" Buffy said as she took her from tara's arms.

Tara started to put the food away. "She is good, we are trying to teach her how to say everyone's names but she still only knows mama and mommy."

Buffy shrugged. "Well she should know those names but she will learn ours when she does. Can't rush these things you know."

Tara stopped and looked at buffy for a second and went back to putting away the food. "Why are you so insightful all of a sudden?"

Buffy lifted sarah up in the air. "I wanted to sound smart in front of sarah."

Willow giggled. "Buffy, sarah doesn't understand a word your saying and it is freaking us out."

Buffy frowned as she put sarah back into her arms. "Fine, it's kinda hurting my brain to.

Willow frowned and rubbed buffy's head. "Pore buffy's brain."

"I know right. What are you guys up to tonight?" Buffy said as she sat down at the table with sarah.

Willow looked over to tara and shrugged. "Don't know, I am almost done with the program so I am free."

Tara nodded. "I'm always free."

Buffy smiled. "Cool, I kinda need something to do. I've been thinking about dawn and bri and I can't wait for them to get home."

"Did someone say they miss us?" Came a voice from the kitchen door.

Everyone looked over to see dawn and bri standing there smiled. Willow went straight over and hugged them followed by tara. Buffy went over and gave them a small hug since she still had sarah. Bri took sarah and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby girl, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you."

Sarah giggled when dawn started tickling her. "Yeah, we both missed you so much." She looked around to everyone. "How have you guys been with everything?"

Willow nodded. "Good, we are taking it well and she even knows how to say mama and mommy."

Bri giggled. "Does she know which ones which?"

Tara nodded. "Yes, she is very good with that."

Bri pointed to tara. "Sarah, who's that?"

Sarah looked a tara and smiled. "Mama."

Bri nodded and then pointed to willow. "Who's that?"

Sarah looked at willow and smiled again. "Mommy."

Bri nodded and pointed to buffy. "And who is that?"

Sarah looked at buffy and thought for a moment. "Buffy."

Buffy took in a breath. "She knows my name."

Willow looked at tara and they both smiled proudly at their daughter. "Wow, she learns fast."

Buffy was so excited and proud, she took sarah away from bri and kissed her cheek. "You know my name, I am so proud of you."

Willow giggled. "Now you know how we felt when she learned our names, well our names for her anyway." She looked at dawn and bri. "So how was it?"

Dawn nodded. "It was good. Angel and the gang over there say hey to everyone, they really miss you guys. Xander and anya are even talking about having a baby because of sarah.

"That's great, sarah might have someone to play with if they do and they come to visit." Tara said as she finish putting the food away and sat at the table where everyone else was.

Dawn looked around. "So what are we going to do tonight? I feel like partying it up."

Bri smiled and took her wife's hand. "Yeah, we haven't been here for half a year, we need to get back into things."

Buffy nodded. "Right, I'm in." She looks at willow then tara. "What about you too?"

Willow looked at sarah in buffy's arms. "What about the little one."

Buffy thought for a moment. "Got a point, faith would want to be with us and then we got to go patrol later tonight. I got it, why don't we stay here, get some pizza and drinks, and hang out here with sarah. Just because she is one doesn't mean she should be left out."

Tara nodded. "That sounds good, but what kinda drinks are you talking about?" She raised her eye brow.

Buffy giggled. "Liquor drinks that can be kept out of reach from sarah, we promise. Plus I am sure sarah wouldn't get into anything she's not suppose to, she's smart." She looks into sarah's eyes. "Now would you?" She asked in a playful voice.

Tara giggled. "I know that she wouldn't get into anything that she shouldn't but I think that she doesn't ever know what she is getting into."

Buffy shook her head. "No need to worry, sarah will not have a drop of alcohol in her body till she is at least 21."

Tara looked down in her lap. "That is if she makes it to 21."

Willow went over to kneel down next to tara and took her hand. "She will, buffy and faith are going to make sure of that. Have they ever let us down before?" Tara shook her head. "Right, so why would they let us down now. Sarah is the most important thing in every one of our lives and we are not going to let anything happen to her. She will win and we will get to see her grow and marry and have kids of her own, I promise."

Tara smiled and looked into willows green eyes. "Ok, I believe you."

Buffy nodded. "You better believe it, sarah's not going down without a fight."

Dawn got up and bri followed. "We better go unpack our stuff and I need a nap."

Bri nodded. "Yeah jetlag has gotten to me too."

Both girls left and went home. Buffy stood up and put sarah on the floor. "I should get back to the store too. Faith is working now and I told her I would visit her for a while."

Willow nodded. "That's cool, we'll see you guys tonight, I might want to finish my project because I have a feeling I am going to be sleeping in late."

Tara giggled. "Well we can't drink to much, someone has to be the designated babysitting."

Buffy waved her hand for emphases. "Don't worry about it, dawn and bri are only 20 so its not like they can drink yet anyway. I might let them have a beer or two but nothing that bad." She said as she kissed sarah's head one last time before she left.

Willow and tara went on with their day waiting for their little get together with their friends. The night went on good with pizza, drinks, and a lot of fun. Sarah did try and get to the drinks but was stopped numerous times and just played with everyone. They put sarah to bed and tried to be as quiet as they could and everyone ended up going home around two in the morning while willow and tara went up to bed with an impending hangover coming their way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Walking into the bed room willow saw sarah lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. Sarah's third birthday was a couple days ago so that meant they should start her training soon. Tara was with buffy and faith at the weapons shop talking it over with them. Willow furrowed her brow and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sarah looked over at her mother and sighed. She overheard both her parents talking to buffy and faith one night about the prophesy. She was suppose to be in bed but was to excited about her birthday the next day to sleep. The thought that she might die has been on her mind the whole time and she never told anyone, until now. "Mommy." Her eyes started to line with tears at just the thought of dieing.

Willow noticed the glaze in her eyes and frowned. She never liked to see her daughter sad so she put her arms around her and pulled her to her chest. "What is it baby girl."

Sarah gave a weak smile. Her mother had been calling her baby girl since she could remember and it was her name for her. She then remembered what was happening and frowned again. "Mommy, am I gonna die?"

Willows eyes widened for a second and then looks at her daughter with loving eyes. "Baby no, you're not going to die." She stated trying to believe herself.

Sarah frowned. "But I heard you, I heard you and mommy and buffy and faith talking about me dying."

Willow sighed, she knew they would have to tell her now that she got a little bit on her own. They wanted to wait a couple more days because they weren't ready yet. She was amazed at how her daughter picked up everything so quickly. She knew that she understood what they were mostly saying but she never knew she understood about death and things like that. She squeezed her arms around the little girl a little bit tighter as she whispered in her ear. "We will tell you everything, I promise." She sighed and let go a little bit. "I'll get them over here and we will tell you everything."

Sarah nodded and gave a weak smile. "I believe you, I love you mommy." She hugged the bigger redhead.

Willow smiled and hugged the smaller redhead. "I love you too baby girl."

Sarah pulled back. "Can I have a sandwich?"

Willow let out a little giggle. "Sure why not, I'll even join you." She smiled as they both got up and went into the kitchen to fix their lunch.

Tara, buffy, and faith walked into the house and saw willow and sarah in the kitchen cleaning up. Buffy and faith went up to the window that saw into the kitchen and bent over the counter. Tara went into the kitchen and gave both the girls in it a kiss before looking at them both. "And how are my two favorite girls today?"

Willow gave a weak smile. "Well, one of us is fine." She pointed to herself. "While the other one has some questions." Willow pointed down to sarah who was looking around at everyone.

Tara knelt down in front of sarah. "What do you wanna know sweetie?"

Sarah looked into her mothers eyes and then looked up to willow who nodded. She looked back to tara and gave her a small smile. "Why am I gonna die?"

Tara looked around at everyone's opened mouthed expression. She looked to willow and saw her wife frown and nod. She looked back down to her daughter and sighed. "Sweetie, it's not that simple. We are not going to let you die though. We love you to much to let that happen.

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Mommy said the same thing."

Tara smiled. "Mommy is right then. We all love you." She looked around to everyone in the room as they nodded. Tara stood up and looked at everyone. "I think it is time to tell her."

Everyone nodded as they went into the living room to sit around sarah. It took them about a half an hour but they finally got through to her. She understood what she had to do and agreed to it mostly. She wants a normal life though so she can only work out a little once school starts in about another year.

Sarah nodded and looked around. "I understand."

Tara smiled and put her hand on her daughters knee. "That's great sweetie, we really need you to do this. We can't lose you, we won't lose you."

Sarah smiled and stood up giving both her parents a big hug. "I can't lose you too."

Buffy and faith both look at each other and frown. "Hey, we don't get a hug? We are the ones who are going to train you." Buffy pouted.

Sarah smiled and ran over to them and gave them both a hug. Pulling away she gave them a big toothy smile. "I love you aunt buffy, aunt faith."

Faith giggled. "We love you too squirt."

Buffy put her hand on sarah's shoulder. "Yes, we love you very much. Now, we need to start your training right away."

Faith looked at buffy and nodded. "Yeah, we only have fifteen years to get this right. I mean, she has school and everything to do too so it's not like we can have her 24/7."

Buffy leaned back and looked at her wife. "This coming from a girl who quit school the first chance she got."

Faith shrugged. "Hey, if I didn't quit then I would have never came here and we would have never hooked up so be happy." She looked at sarah. "But you will not do that. I am a bad choice as a roll model."

Sarah giggled and nodded. She looked back to her mothers and smiled. "Can I go play now?"

Willow nodded. "Go ahead baby girl."

Sarah runs to her room and starts playing with her toys while everyone else talks for a while longer before they have dinner. Buffy and faith went home to get ready for patrol while willow works on her laptop and tara reads next to her wife on the couch. They haven't seen sarah ever since dinner which was a couple hours ago and they hadn't heard from her since, they thought she fell asleep or something.

Willow closes her laptop and puts it on the coffee table, she puts her arms around tara. "You know what time it is?" She said in a seductive voice.

Tara smiled and closed her book. "Bedtime?"

Willow giggles. "It is for sarah, but not for us. We get a couple more hours."

Tara turned to look at the sexy grin on her lovers face. "And what would we do in those couple of hours?"

"Oh you know that." Willow goes in for a kiss and lingers there for a couple of moments before pulling back. "I'll go get sarah to bed and I will meet you upstairs."

Tara giggled. "All right." She gets up and goes upstairs while willow goes into sarah's room. She looks around everywhere but didn't find her. She started to get worried and ran out into the living room. "Sarah! Sarah, where are you?"

Tara walked down the stairs and looked at willow. "What's wrong?"

Willow turns around and throws her hand in the air. She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Sarah isn't in her room, or anywhere else." She told tara. She called buffy and told her everything and then went to the living room where tara was pacing. "Buffy said that she and faith would look for her. I am sure she is going to be fine."

Tara walked up to her wife. "Are you sure you looked everywhere. All her hiding spots."

Willow nodded. "Yes, I am going to look around the house. Stay in here, it is getting late and I don't want you outside."

She goes to grab a stake and then goes to the door until tara grabs her wrist. "And I do, will, you can't go out there."

Willow looked loving into tara's eyes. "Tara, baby, I will be fine. Buffy has been training me and I am pretty damn good."

Tara furrowed her brow. "When has she trained you?"

Willow sighed. "I'll tell you later. I am going to look around the house." She walks out the door and looks around while tara started pacing in the living room again.

Buffy and faith walk through the streets calling sarah's name. They started from willow's house and went from there. Faith went through the grave yards while buffy thought of a few places that she might have wandered off to, she walked deep into the high school. Willow thought it would be good to take sarah there to see her past and what happened to them over the years. They showed her the high school and the class that she use to teach and the library. Sarah said that she liked that class room and wanted to go there again but no one ever took her. Buffy rounded the corner and went into the door looking around. Sarah was sitting in the chair with her legs up to her chest and her head down on her knees. It looked like she was shaking and at first she thought she was just cold.

She moved into the room by the table. "Sarah, sweetie, what are you doing?" Sarah looked up and buffy could see a tear streaked face looking back at her. She went over to the young girl and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong sweet heart?"

Sarah looked into buffy's eyes and started crying harder. Buffy took her in her arms and cooed sweet nothings in her ear to try and calm her down. When sarah calmed down a little bit she pulled away from buffy and stared into her aunts eyes. "I can't do this aunt buffy, I don't wanna die."

Buffy shook her head. "We aren't going to let you. Your mothers, faith and me aren't going to let you die. We are going to help you and you will win that fight and come out to live the rest of your life. Who knows, you might have a special someone to fight for besides us." She gave the little girl a smile and got a little one back.  
Sarah shook her head. "I'm not into boys aunt buffy, boys are icky."

Buffy shrugged. "It might not be a boy. You might have your mothers genes and like girls. You never know."

Sarah looked up. "You mean like you and aunt faith and aunt dawn and aunt bri?"

"Yeah, like us." Buffy laughed and nodded. After a moment of silence buffy stands up. "Alright kiddo, your parents must be freaking out right now. Why did you run away?"

Sarah shrugged and got off the chair and grabbed buffy's hand as they walked out. "I just wanted to be alone."

"You could have been alone at home, you can't run out whenever you like. It's dangerous with all the vampires and demons, I don't know what any of us would do without you." Buffy said not liking the thought that just crossed her mind.

Buffy and sarah walk in the door where willow and tara where pacing around. Willow and tara both saw sarah and ran to her picking her up and giving her hugs and kisses everywhere. After a while willow turned and looked at buffy. "Where was she?"

"In your old class room crying. She wanted to be alone and think so she left. When I got there she said she couldn't do it and she didn't want to die and stuff like that. I told her again that we wouldn't let that happen and blah blah blah. Same stuff we have been dealing with. She should be fine now."

Willow nodes. "Thanks buffy, where's faith?"

Buffy pointed out the door. "She's in one of the cemeteries, I'll go and find her now, tell her everything is good. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She goes up to sarah who is still in tara's arms. "And you little one, promise me you won't do that again."

Sarah nodes. "I promise."

"Alright, give me a kiss and I'll be off." Buffy said as she put her face toward the little girl.

Sarah gave buffy two kisses and smiled. "Give the other one to aunt faith."

Buffy nodded. "You got it." She waved bye and walked out the door to find faith and gave her a kiss from sarah.

Willow went back to sarah and frowned. "Baby girl, you know you can always talk to us right, or any of your aunts too. You can always be alone but we want to know where you are. Running away is not an option, it's dangerous. You say you don't want to die but your running outside so demons can have a meal. We can't lose you, and we won't if it is up to us." Willow said rather firmly.

Sarah nodded and lowered her head. "I know mommy." She looks up to tara. "Mama, can I go to bed?"

Tara nodded and put her down. "Sure, you get ready for bed and mommy and I will be in there in a few minutes." Sarah nodded and walked into her room. Tara looked at willow and sighed. "Well, at least she is safe."

Willow walks over to tara and puts her arms around her. "Yeah, what would we ever do without buffy."

"Die." Tara said simply with a small grin.

Willow giggled. "Yeah, beside that. I think sarah did ruin our plans though. I am pooped with just worrying."

Tara nodded. "Yeah, don't worry though, we have the rest of our lives together." She said seductively.

Willow gave a wicked grin. "Damn straight."

Tara giggles and grabs her wife's hands. "Come on, lets gets some sleep." Willow nodded and they both went up today knowing that their daughter was safe in the confines of her bed.

The next morning sarah walked into her parents room and tip toed over to them as quietly as she could. She went to the foot of the bed seeing her parents snuggle up to one another. Willow was spooning tara from behind and pulling her closer in her sleep. Her arms were around tara's waist as tara put her arm over willows pulling her closer as well. Sarah smiled at her mothers. She knew they loved each other very much and loved seeing them together, she also knew they loved her very much also. She smiled and slowly crawled onto the bed trying not to wake her parents. She got behind willow and stood up giggling looking down at the peaceful smirk on both their faces. She bent her knees and jumped up a little bit landing on both her mothers waking them up instantly making them both scream.

Sarah started laughing even harder while she fell in the middle with both willow and tara looking down at her. "Oh you think that is funny, you scared us half to death." Willow said.

Sarah calmed down a little bit and looked up at her. "Sorry mommy, I couldn't help it."  
Willow nodded. "Ok, well I can help doing this." She started tickling her daughter who was now squirming under her fingers. She kept yelling stop while she was giggling and she could barely get the word out.

"Stop mommy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sarah screamed as her mom finally stopped.

Tara was giggling the whole time. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, I can't tell time yet. What time is it?"

Tara turned around to look at the clock on her bedside table. "Almost ten o'clock. We slept in late."

Willow sighed. "Oh well, we're up now thanks to this little squirt."

Sarah giggled. "I'm not a squirt." 

"Oh yes you are." Willow started to tickle sarah again making her squirm.

"Ok, ok, I'm a squirt!" Sarah said.

Willow stopped and nodded her head just once. "See, mommy is always right."

Tara giggled. "Mommy is the smart one in the family."

Willow looked up at her. "So are you, you said yes to marring me didn't you." She giggled.

"True." Tara stated. Willow smiled and went in for a morning kiss that lingered for a moment or two.

Sarah looked at both her parents as they pull away. "How come I don't get one?" She frowned.

Willow and tara both look down at her and smile. Both of them dive in and give sarah small kisses on every inch of her face as she giggled like crazy. They pulled away and smiled. "Better?" Tara asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, better."

Willow sighed and moved to get off the bed. She stood up and stretched her arms up which made her light pink tank top ride up showing her stomach. Sarah went over and put her cold hand on willows exposed stomach making the redhead squirm under her touch. "Hey, your hands are cold." She said looking down at her daughter who was giggling.

Tara got up also and went over to the dresser to get her hair brush. She put the brush through her hair a few times and put the brush back on the table. She turned around and went over to the bed. "Sarah, why don't you go down stairs while me and mommy get dressed. We'll be down in a minute to get breakfast."

Sarah nodded and walked out the door but not before willow spanked her on the butt playfully. Sarah left the room closing the door behind her and went down stairs and into her room where she got changed herself. She picked out her clothes and got dressed the way her mom had taught her.

After about five minutes, willow and tara came downstairs to see sarah changed and on the couch playing with her toys. Willow went over and kissed sarah on the head roughening up her hair. "Hey baby girl, what do you want for breakfast?"

Sarah furrowed her brow as she thought about the options. "Pancakes!" She screamed.

Tara giggled and walked into the kitchen. "Funny shaped or round?"

"Funny shaped!" Sarah yelled as she went over to the stool that was by the kitchen window. With a little help from willow, sarah got up on the stool and leaned over the open space that led into the kitchen. "Can I watch?"

"Sure baby." Tara said as she got everything she needed.

The front door opened, bri and dawn walked in with a smile on there faces. Willow notices this and smiled. "What are you so happy about?" 

Sarah heard her mother talking and turned to see her aunts coming in. "Aunt dawn, aunt bri!" She squealed as she was jumping up and down in her seat.

Dawn smiled and went over to her niece and took her in her arms and kissed her cheek while moving over to her wife. "Hey squirt, how are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while."

Bri nodded and kissed the little girl on the cheek. "I know, it seems like forever."

Sarah nodded and put her arms around dawns neck. "Where have you been?"

"At school workin hard. Sorry we haven't been around." Bri said as she went over to willow. Dawn and bri went back to school because they both wanted to become doctors.

Willow put her hands up for emphasis. "No problem, we know school is kinda demanding, but I loved school so I didn't really notice."

Dawn nodded. "We finished our studies early so we decided to come and visit. We have a class later this afternoon so we can stay for a while."  
"You guys want some breakfast?" Tara asked from the kitchen.

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Yeah, stay for breakfast."

Bri giggled. "All right, how can we say no to that." She said. She turned to willow. "I also came by to see if I could talk to you."

Willow nodded. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

Bri looked over to dawn who was to engrossed in sarah to notice bri. "Come on sarah, why don't we hang out with mama." Dawn said as she made her way to the kitchen with sarah still in her arms.

Willow raised an eyebrow in suspicion when bri moved them further away from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Bri got closer to willow. "I have a problem." Willow looked at the brunette in front of her with concern as she waited for her to continue. "I kissed someone else." She whispered.

Willow heard this and sucked in a lungful of air. "You what!" Willow yelled drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Willow honey, what's wrong?" Tara asked as she looked at the two women standing at the far side of the living room.

Willow shook her head while still looking wide eyed at bri. "Umm, nothing sweetheart." She stared at bri for a moment or two before breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk about this." Willow whispered. She turned to everyone else. "We are going upstairs to talk, we'll be down soon." They both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, willow shut the door and turned to look at the shifting form in front of her. "What they hell where you thinking?" She raised her arms and let them fall back down to her side slapping her thighs.

Bri sighed and plopped down on the bed. "I wasn't thinking. I don't know what to do." She put her hands over her eyes and fell back on the bed

Willow sighed and went to sit next to the woman who she come to love as a sister over the years. "What happened?"

Bri sighed again and sat up turning to the redhead. She looked deep into her green eyes and took in a breath. "A friend and I went out one night and got drunk. I took her out because she passed her final and we both wanted to celebrate. I tried to get dawn to come but she said she had to study and told me to have fun so I did. We got really drunk and she asked me to dance so I did. It was like one o'clock on the morning and we where still dancing, then for some reason she leaned in and kissed me."  
Willow looked wide eyed and shook her head. "She kissed you, that's totally different."

Bri shook her head. "But I didn't pull back, I didn't do anything about it but kiss her back." She let out a groan.

Willow sighed and looked around for nothing in particular. She looked back to bri. "But you were drunk, you didn't do it intentionally and you didn't know what you were doing anyway."

"But it happened, I can't sleep at night. I keep having these bad dreams that keep coming, I haven't had a decent night sleep since. I can't even sleep with dawn." She emphasized the word sleep to mean make love.

Willow got what she meant. "You are feeling guilty, you need to tell dawn what happened. When did this happen?"

Bri shrugged. "A couple days ago. I can't tell her, she'll get so pissed." She stood up and walked a couple steps before she turned around. "What if she gets a divorce. I couldn't live without her, I just coudn't." She fell to her knees with a thud that sounded like it really hurt and started crying.

Willow got to her knees in front of bri and took her in her arms rubbing the brown hair. "Ssh, she's not going to do that, dawn loves you to much. You guys need to sit and talk about this and work it out. She might understand I mean you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing. Ssh, it's going to be ok." Willow cooed.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and tara come in. She saw the two girls on the floor and saw the tears streaking down bri's cheeks. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" Tara asked as she got closer.

Bri looked up and then down shamefully. Willow looked at bri who shook her head and willow knew she didn't want tara to know. "I have to, she's my wife. And your wife is right downstairs, you need to talk to her. Just tell her what happened and hopefully she'll understand. Why don't me and tara go downstairs and I will send dawn up." Willow said trying to sound as loving as she can.

"I don't know if I can." Bri muffled through tears. "What if she doesn't understand?"

"She will, and if she doesn't and comes running down the stairs then I won't let her out, you need to talk to her and work this out." Willow said as she helped bri get up and wipe some of the tears from her face. Bri nodded and willow went over to tara. "Come on." Tara nodded and they both went downstairs. They went into the living room and saw dawn playing with sarah. "Dawn, can you go upstairs, bri needs to talk to you."

Dawn nodded and got up. "Talk to me about what?"

"You'll find out, and please keep an opened mind." Willow asked as dawn nodded and went up the stairs.

Tara furrowed her brow and looked to her redhead. "Willow, what's going on?"

Willow sighed and told tara everything. Tara took it well but still felt very sad and hoped for the best.

Upstairs dawn walked into the room and found bri sitting there on the bed playing with her hands. She walked over and stopped right in front of her lover. "Baby, what's up?"

Bri looked up with tears stained cheeks. "Sit down." She said as she patted the bed next to her. Dawn sat down and looked at her wife with confusion etched all over her face. Bri took a breath and grabbed dawns hand in hers. "Dawn sweetie, remember when Jenny and I went out?" Dawn nodded so she continued. "Something happened that I am not to happy about. We both got really drunk and started dancing. Then she kinda…" She stopped herself, she can't bare to hurt dawn in any way.

Dawn noticed the hesitation. "What is it sweetie?" Dawn pressed as she rubbed her thumb on bri's hand.

Bri took in a breath to calm her nerves. She looked up at dawn with loving yet hurtful eyes. "She leaned in and kissed me, and I didn't do anything about it but kiss her back."

Dawn's eyes went wide as she stood up and put her hand over her mouth. "No." She said as she kept shaking her head. She kept inching back away from bri as tears fell from her eyes.

Bri stood up and tried to walk toward dawn but stopped. "Dawn, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I love you to much to throw everything away. Remember, I loved you from day one. I was the one who asked you to dance all those years ago. I love you dawn, you can't ever doubt that. Baby, I didn't know what I was doing, you have to believe me, that kiss meant nothing to me. You mean the world to me and more." She pleaded to dawn but she didn't get any response from her.

Dawn shook her head and opened the door, taking one look back she ran out the door and started running down the stairs only to be stopped by willow. "Let me go." Dawn said firmly.

Willow shook her head. "You need to talk about this and work it out. Go back up there and talk it out."

"Talk what out, she cheated on me and you want me to go back up there, I can't even look at her willow, let me go now." She said even more firmly than before.

Willow still stood her ground. "No dawn, go back up there and work it out. If not for yourself than do it for bri, she loves you. If not for her than do it for sarah." Willow turned around to see sarah sitting with tara looking at them both. Willow turned back around. "Do you think sarah would want to see her aunts break up because someone made a mistake. What do you think I am going to tell her when she doesn't see you together anymore. Go up there and work this out, she didn't mean to do it. Everyone makes mistakes and yeah this was a big one but we all make mistakes." 

Dawn shook her head. "I don't know if I can."

Willow sighed. "You once told me that you love tara and my relationship and you wished you had your own just like ours. And when you found bri, you did find your tara that you were looking for. You then told me you wanted to be just like us. If I did something stupid like this or if she did then we would talk it over, we love each other to much to give that all up just for something little like that. You love bri with all your heart and I should know since I've seen you to together, and bri loves you just as much. You've been drunk before so you know how it feels to lose control and that is all bri did. She lost control and did something that she had no control over. Please go back up there and talk it over."

Dawn nodded and went back into the room and talk to bri. They both talked it over and ended up kissing at the end. They came back down and had breakfast like nothing ever happened. Of coarse bri would have to work back dawns trust but she was willing to work hard for dawn, she would do anything for her.

Willow, Tara, Sarah, Buffy, and Faith were all in the basement training when Dawn and Bri came in the house. They had no idea were their family were so they started looking and calling for them. They heard small thuds and knew then that everyone was downstairs. They went down there and saw Willow and Tara sitting by the wall while Buffy, and Faith were trying to teach Sarah some basic fighting skills. Dawn went over to sit next to Willow while Bri went to sit next to Tara.

They watched for about another half an hour before Sarah plopped on the floor. Tara stood up and went over to pick up her little girl. She turned to Buffy and Faith who were barely making sweat. "I think that is enough for now, don't want to work her to hard." Buffy nodded and they all went upstairs.

They walked into the kitchen and got some water for the three girls and sat down at the island. Buffy and Tara were talking about new moves they could show her while Dawn and Bri were talking about a date they had set for tonight. Willow was changing Sarah into some clothes they already have over, every time Sarah trains she gets so sweaty that she has to change afterwards. There was a knock on the door and Tara went to answer it.

When she opened the door she gasped and ran out the door bringing in a man with a sheet over his head. Buffy saw what was going on and went over to investigate as well as everyone else. Buffy smiled when she saw Angel come out form under the sheet unharmed. "Angel." Buffy said as she went over to hug him.

He hugged her back and smiled at everyone else. "Hey everyone." He hugged everyone and went into the living room with everyone following him. He turned around and saw Willow holding her daughter up, he saw pictures they had sent them and he was glad he got to meet her in person. "Oh, is this Sarah?" He asked.

Willow nodded and stepped closer. "Yes, this is Sarah Anne Rosenburg-Maclay. And before you ask yes, we got the middle name from Buffy's middle name."

Angel smiled as Willow let him hold her. Sarah was happy to finally meet Angel. Her mom has told her so much about him and Angelus but she wasn't scared if her mom trusted him with her. She got really excited and wanted to see his real face. "Can you put your face on? I want to see it." She said bouncing in his arms. He looked over to Willow and Tara who nodded their head yes. He turned into his demon form and she started giggling. "Yeah!" She started to play with his head and fangs. She turned back to her parents. "Can I do that mommy?"

Willow giggled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not baby girl, only angel can. Besides, me and mama wouldn't like you with that face on, it would scare us to much."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "How come he doesn't scare you?"

"Because I have seen him like that before, and you would have to be dead to have that face, remember what we talked about?" Willow said smiling.

Sarah nodded. "Yes mommy, only vampires can have that face." She turned back to Angel. "Can you put that face away now?"

Angel got rid of the fangs and wrinkled head which gave Sarah a big smile. He put her down and she ran to her mama who picked her up. He looked over to Buffy and then the rest of them. "I heard you guys found out about Sarah there. We came to help any way we can. We know she has to be trained but we also know she has to learn how to think."

"We?" Buffy asked.

"That's were I come in." A voice sounded at the door. He came into the living room where everyone else was. "Hello everyone." He said.

Faith quirked her brow. "Wow Wes, come to help out."

Wesley nodded. "Yes Faith, as a matter of fact I am. I wanted to teach Sarah all about demons and where to hit them to kill them. Buffy had called and said you could use our help."

Everyone looked at buffy. She shrugged. "What? I thought we could use more help, Sarah needs everything we can give her if she is surly going to win. More help the better."

Tara nodded. "Buffy's right, we need all the help we can get."

Buffy pointed to Tara. "Thank you Tara."

Everyone nodded and Angel smiled. "Well, I guess we better get started."


End file.
